


The Seeds We Sow

by ResidentAnchor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Fighting, Flirty Roman, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic AU, Minor Character Death, Royalty AU, There will be violence, This will get a bit angsty because I know of nothing else, healer Patton I guess fits best, injuries, not focused on relationships or pairings this time around, people will fight to the death, prince AU, prince logan, prince roman, servant Virgil, sorcerers and witches, will update as I go, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 67,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/pseuds/ResidentAnchor
Summary: Two kingdoms soon to be turned over to their respective princes are in talks about one thing neither of them can agree on–-the use of magic. Prince Logan sees the benefits and good it can bring, but Prince Roman… magic has only brought him pain and sadness.





	1. The Beginnings

The king was desperate, having turned to every healer and physician in his borders. He had sent out a word to his neighboring allies of an illness that he needed a cure for, but no help had been enough. He had tried everything he could within his laws before he grew desperate enough. It was truly a last resort, but it would either work or the outcome would be the same as it would without it.

He knelt down next to the bed, taking the child's cold hands in his own. He pressed it firmly between his two palms, hoping to warm it up as much as he could. "My son, I swear to you that I will exhaust every resource available in my power to help you. Just hold on a little longer."

"Your majesty!" A royal knight of the kings personal guard barged in. "We have word of a sorcerer that may be able to help."

"Quiet!" The king shouted. He turned to the sleeping prince in the bed before kissing his hand and letting it fall. "Please stay strong, young prince. For me." Slowly, the king stood and walked around the bed. "No talk of sorcery too loud. It has been outlawed since before my reign and I do not want word of it getting around." He sighed and looked up at his knight. "Now, talk to me." He motioned to the door. "Let my son sleep and let us speak of this sorcerer."

The doors closed shut and the prince let out a soft whine. It quickly grew into a cough as his head rolled to the side. He felt freezing as his body covered in a sweat, body shaking with cold shivers but too uncomfortable under the blankets. He had fallen ill suddenly a week or so earlier. Most physicians he had been awake enough to listen to claimed it may be a magical illness. Unfortunately, magic can only be nulled by other magic, something his father would not resort to in fear of quickening his slow decline. 

His body finally calmed from the coughs and he wished dearly someone was here to help him with the glass on water on the side table. He felt completely drained at this point, not even enough energy to reach out and pick up the glass.

He sighed in relief as the door quietly squeaked open and closed before a soft pair of feet ran over to his bedside. He blinked and looked up at the one who entered, surprised to see someone not much older than he was. He held something tied close to his chest as he glanced around nervously.

The prince tried to speak but nothing came out, causing a soft cough to rake through his body. The stranger jumped and looked around, spotting the glass of water. He placed his bundle down at the edge of the bed before grabbing the cup. He tried holding the prince's head up as he slowly tilted it into his mouth, the prince making a mess but ever grateful for it.

"Thank-" The prince coughed a bit, not nearly as bad as before. "Thank you. Who-?"

"One moment, your majesty. I want you to drink a little more, and no talking! I'll just ask simple yes or no questions for you to answer. Is that okay?" He waited for the prince to respond with a nod before reaching over and helping with a bit more water. He placed it back on the side table and walked back to the end of the bed, fiddling with the bundle he brought with him. "Now, I think I found something that may help cure you!" He pulled out a small bottle with a corked vial before walking over and holding them up for the prince to see. "If I combine these two things and you drink it, your sickness should at least start to go away within a day!" He smiled brightly at the objects before frowning and growing serious. "There's just one problem, your majesty. I'm willing to face all the consequences that come with revealing this but... My cure is that of magic. I need to imbue it with magic first before it will work."

The prince didn't have enough energy to respond, but he did look surprised at the stranger. He tried to talk but the other simply stated he needed to save as much energy as he could. "Why-"

"Really, your highness! You do not follow orders well!" The kid placed a hand on his chest. "I am training to be a physician! I want to make people better, but magic sickness needs a magic cure. I learned a few tricks and have helped people, even if they never knew it was magic. All I want to do is try and make you better. Even if it's enough to help a little bit."

The prince watched the other in front of him worried but determined as he explained what it was he wanted to do. The room grew quiet before he had asked if the prince wanted to try it, nervously glancing over at the door once or twice. "Okay." The prince licked his chapped lips before nodding. "Okay."

"Okay?" The stranger perked up.

"Nothing to lose..."

The stranger nodded, uncorking the vial by biting it off. He shook the bottle before repeating the process to remove the cork. He held them up in front of his face carefully and poured the vial into the bottle. He threw the empty vial into the opened bundle before holding the bottle in both his hands. He closed his eyes and focused. The prince watched as the bottle glowed, changing color from the murky milky color to something almost bubbling and green.

The stranger opened his eyes and smirked, happy at his results. He walked over and held up the prince once more before repeating the process of helping him drink. The prince cringed at the flavor but the stranger gave soft, calming whispers as he encouraged him to finish it. Slowly, the potion was gone and the prince was laying back down on his bed, looking up at the stranger. "It should start taking effect within the next few hours. That's when you'll know if it will work." He quickly gathered up his things, tying his bag swiftly.

The prince coughed and cleared his throat, trying to hold out a hand. "W-wait." His voice strained, catching the others attention. "Name... please."

He smiled and nodded before he bowed. "I'm Patton, my lord." He stood up tall. "I must go before I am caught." He ran over to the door, watching as the prince quickly fell back asleep. He reached for the door and smirked. "Please get better, Prince Logan." 

Then he was gone.

 

However... To the kingdom to the East, all was not well.

 

A King and Queen reigned over the land, happy as can be. Their close neighbors and allies were expecting a child soon, which brought happiness and sorrow to the king and queen. Despite their best efforts, the queen could not bear a child. She tried tricks and medicines and diets but nothing would come of any of it. The king loved his wife dearly and told her, while he was upset, he never would blame her. He had her and that was enough.

However, the queen loved her king and wanted to give him the one thing he always had wanted. Before all their failed attempts, he would talk about how he would raise their son, then change it to just their child when he would catch himself, and couldn't wait to see them running about the castle. Her heart broke when they were given the news, but she was not one to give up, too stubborn in her ways.

The queen searched and listened and waited, seeding through rumors and gossip before she came up with her answer. A coven of witches deep in the forest, hiding from the kingdom that banished magic. The rule was never heavily enforced as long as it was not seen in public at the time, so the queen sent out to find the witches. After a bit of searching, she went and pleaded with them to allow her to bear a son to carry on the royal name. To give her husband the one thing he wanted most and was willing to sacrifice for her. They agreed and promised by the end of the season, she would soon be carrying her son she wished for dearly. All magic came with a price, however. They wished the ban on magic be lifted. Their gift to be paid by their freedom. They would cover the cost the spell would take and the queen would repay them in turn.

Happy with her answer, she returned home and never spoke a word. Sure enough, she was happy to give the king news when the time came. Eventually, as she grew closer to giving birth, she did spill that she turned to magic and told her beloved husband the price of their son would cost, and he agreed. If magic could make them a happy family, then it wasn't as bad as it had seemed.

Unfortunately, the time would never come. The queen's body was being made to do the one thing it could not and it took a toll. She turned ill many times but narrowly pulled through. The night her son was born, she held him happily for but a moment before slipping away into a slumber she would not wake up from.

The king, angered by the broken trust of the witches, called for an enforcement of the magic ban. Convinced the witches knew it would kill his wife as payment for creating another life, he set out and took out the entire coven, stretching his search and eradicating any means of magic in his entire kingdom. Driven by grief, blood was shed for years until he was entirely sure every single one was gone. Yearly searches went on from then on to find anyone accused of performing magic. The king even arrested any of suspicion, hanging or burning any that claimed to be proven guilty. He did not hesitate to send a man to death if it were the case.

That is how Prince Roman grew up. A lost mother, a cold father, and a kingdom of bloodshed with a hatred for magic.


	2. Chapter 2

As he approached the door, Logan could hear the humming coming from the physician's chambers. Any time he entered this part of his castle, it always seemed to be a bit brighter to him. With a quick knock, he waited a moment before pushing open the wooden door.

"Patton?" He asked aloud, taking a step into the room. It was always organized chaos but Patton had always promised him it was on purpose and he knew where everything was. A quick look around the room would scream a disorganized mess, but a closer look may suggest otherwise. A table filled with empty bottles and herbs for remedies ready to be made. There was a method to where everything was and needed to be. Ointments and treatments of sickness abound two separate tables for the two physicians under his care. "Patton?" Logan asked again, standing in the entryway. He knew the elder physician would be out and doing his rounds. He spotted a shadow in the distance move in a doorway before Patton himself had appeared. The man was without his usual cloak he always wore out but his blue tunic was splashed with various stains, a sign he had been deep into his work. "There you are."

"Sorry, my lord!"

"Please, Patton. You've been my physician for years. In the privacy of your living quarters, just Logan will do."

"Oh, right! Sorry, Logan, your majesty."

Logan simply sighed and shook the comment off. "Are my things ready for my journey tomorrow?"

"Just about! I had miss Heather come in earlier, her youngest just can't shake that cough it seems, despite the warmer weather! I got a bit distracted." Patton ran around the room, gathering a few things before placing them in a cloth and typing it up loosely. "Here we are! This should be enough for your journey! Where are you going again?"

The prince reached up and pulled a leaf from Patton's hair, smirking. He held it in front of the others face, twirling it between his fingers. Patton smiled and reached out, handing over the pouch and taking the leaf. "To our friends in the East." Logan undid the knot. "Seems the king has a few more complaints about how we run our kingdom." Logan inspected the bottles carefully before retying the bag. "I wish no ill will on the man but he really should take his son's concerns into account. Prince Roman does have a few ideas and he is of age. He will be king soon enough."

"This is such a lovely place, Logan! I really don't see what anyone could be upset about."

The prince scoffed. "The man can't seem to let go of the past. He's upset we have begun talks about using sorcery within our walls more. Perhaps in the army or for protection. We have already accepted it within the medical field, of course." Logan gave Patton a small smirk.

"I know! I still can't thank you enough for all of that, Logan." Patton looked down at the table and started rearranging his mess. "I spent so long studying medicine and I thought I was to be thrown out when the king discovered I practiced magic to help heal what herbs could not."

"Ailments come in many forms. Punishing you for overachieving and keeping my people safe would be backward thinking. Especially with your history. You helped me all those years ago, that is not something that can simply be overlooked."

"Still." Patton's hands stilled as he picked up some lavender. "Thank you, Lo."

The prince smiled before clearing his throat, covering it with his hand. "Yes, well. Thank you again, Patton. Your methods are a little... sloppy at times but you have been one of the best court physicians we have seen in years, and I hope you will be for many to come. Now, I must take my leave. I depart at sunrise and shall see you once I return."

"Take care, Logan, and return safely!"

\---

Roman leaned over the windowsill, staring down at the knights sparing with a wistful look in his eye. If he didn't have obligations to the visiting kingdom soon, he knew he would be down there with them. Roman always felt more at ease with a sword in his hand and cheering all around him. Footsteps approached and he glanced over, surprised to find his father peering over his shoulder. "You spend far too much time watching those knights, Roman."

Roman chuckled and looked back out the window. "Is that really a bad thing? I'm the best we have, and it's always good to be prepared."

"That is exactly why I invited our guests. Prince Logan may spend too much time with his nose in a book, but it's better than eyeing his knights like they're a prize to be won."

Roman threw his head back in laughter as he turned and faced his father. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

The king sighed and shook his head. "A man will not bear an heir for you, Roman."

Rolling his eyes, he turned and walked away from the window. "Then let women join the guard. Perhaps they can get in my way as I watch the men, hm?"

"Women do not fight like a man can."

Roman stopped and turned to his father, raising an eyebrow. "Ohh? Perhaps I should tell your head physician that? I'm sure she'd be thrilled to hear all about it."

The king froze and stared his son down. "Point made. Perhaps when you are king, you can try all these silly ideas of yours."

"Your majesty." Both royals turned their heads to the servant who walked in. They bowed their head in greeting. "We have received word of the prince's arrival. They should be at the front gates shortly."

"Thank you, you are dismissed." The king waved a hand and the servant scurried away. "Well, better make yourself presentable."

"Oh, aren't I always?" Roman puffed out his chest with pride. "Have to make a good impression on this prince."

The king shook his head, all too familiar with his son's behavior. "Keep the flirting to a minimum, yes?"

"You know I won't."

"Then be on your best behavior. This is for the best of both of you." The king strode down the halls, not bothering to look back at his son. "You are both of age now, these talks are more for you two to get along and keep the peace."

"You say that but we both know it's just us being formal and tolerating one another." The king shot Roman a look before turning and walking out towards the front gates. "What? You know it's true!" His son followed with a small smirk of victory. 

Roman stood next to his father as they spotted the carriage coming down the way before turning and stopping at the stairs in front of them. A guard opened the carriage and Roman watched eagerly as the other prince stepped out. The king sighed as he watched his son perk up at the sight of the man but spoke nothing of it.

The king took a step forward and opened his arms in greeting. "Prince Logan! I welcome you to our home. I hope your travels were smooth."

The prince nodded and placed his hands behind his back as he walked up the steps. "King Asher, Prince Roman." He turned and greeted each with a firm tone before smiling. "I thank you for the invitation."

"I do hope you enjoy your stay," Roman spoke up. "If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to come to me."

The king cleared his throat and Roman knew it was directed at him but didn't bother looking away from the other prince. "My son promises to behave himself but if he starts giving you any trouble, feel free to handle it yourself."  
Logan looked over at Roman with a curious look before smirking. "Well, I appreciate the forewarning, your majesty." He turned back to the king. "Will you be joining us this afternoon?"

The king held up his hands and shook his head. "This was for you two to start to get along, for your friendship will be one to last for ages to come for the benefit of both our kingdoms. I shall leave you to it." 

"Thank you, King Asher. I will see you tonight at dinner then."

The king nodded and shot his son a warning glance before turning and retreating back to his quarters. Roman smiled and turned to Logan before nodding his head to the side. "I shall give you a quick tour since you have never been here before. This way." Logan followed without a word, taking in the building around him as Roman proudly strode through the castle walls. "Do you mind me asking, why is it only now we are meeting? I know I've sent previous invitations that all had been politely declined."

"That would be the work of my father." Logan peered out a passing window before picking up his pace. "I'm sure your father explained as to why my travel has been limited."

"Ah, yes, you fell ill as a child." Roman looked over his shoulder and smirked at the other prince. "Your father kept you close after you were hexed." Roman turned back around and waved his hand. "Heard all about it."

"Oh? Then you have heard how I recovered?"

"The courtyard training area is out this way." Roman turned to a doorway and motioned down to the same field he had been looking down at earlier. "Would you like a closer look?"

Logan walked over to look down at the guard training. No one had noticed the two princes hiding in the doorway silently as they joked and laughed, cheering on their two comrades as they faced off. Logan took an interest as the two knights fought, growing more serious while still keeping up with the playful banter. Logan turned back to the other prince and smirked. "Your men seem skilled, and a bit too carefree."

"It's a time of peace." Roman looked at his men with pride. "Let them have their fun. No need to take their fun away yet." 

"I suppose." Logan turned back and walked into the castle. "I'm sure there's more you can show me." He turned and looked at Roman who kept his gaze to his knights. "Yes, you succeeded in impressing me, Roman," Logan spoke, tone even and uninterested. "Completely won me over. Now may you continue your tour?"

"Of course." Roman turned and took the lead. "What would you be interested in seeing?"

"Well, the library. Also the gardens, I'm curious as to whether or not there are specific types of plant life that do not grow in my kingdom. Also perhaps your physician? I'm curious as to the different types of-" Logan stopped as he saw Prince Roman staring off into the distance with a daze. "I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

"A bit, yeah." Roman turned and gave Logan a once over before rolling his eyes. "You may be pleasant to look at but you're rather boring otherwise."

Logan shifted and gave Roman a curious look. "You talk to all your guests like that?"

He was answered with a smirk and a playful wink. "Only the cute ones." Turning, he waved down the hall. "Fine, I'll show you all the boring stuff you want before we get to our peace talks by tomorrow afternoon, starting with the library."

Logan watched Roman walk down the hall before letting out a sigh. "I hope Patton packed tea for a headache I'm sure to have by the end of today."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Logan sit and have a little discussion with one another.

Logan knew he had said the wrong thing when Roman continued his tour if that was even the correct word to describe it anymore. He pointed out the things Logan had asked about but answered no questions and sped through it, almost as if it were a chore for him. Keeping his lips tight, the visiting prince stayed silent for the remainder of the tour as to not upset the other further. Roman would occasionally shoot a quick glance over his shoulder and Logan wouldn't acknowledge it. It wasn't very polite, but the two seemed to be too stubborn to give into the other. Logan could almost hear his father complaining about his lack of effort and manners.

At the end of it, Roman summoned a servant to take Logan to his quarters and left him without a word. Luckily, this random servant had known which room his belongings had been moved to and happily lead the way, giving a small apology for their prince's stiff behavior. He shrugged it off, not too concerned about Roman at the moment. Logan was glad to have been left alone for the first time since his travels started. "A week," Logan muttered to himself. "I am here a week and then I go home." 

The dinner that night was rather informal all things considered. Roman looked over at Logan as the king asked about the tour Roman had given. 

"It went well. I was feeling rather tired from my travels and Roman was kind enough to speed through it a bit for me." He glanced over at the other prince who simply looked shocked before turning away. "Perhaps I may get a proper one at a later time?"

"I'm sure you two will have your fill after the meeting tomorrow, but I can have your servant show you around tomorrow if you'd like." King Asher raised his goblet and took a sip.

"My servant?" Logan asked. "I'm afraid I traveled a bit light, only my personal guard came with me."

"Yes, well, that can be easily rectified. I can ask for one to be assigned to you this week." He turned towards his son. "Roman, could your personal servant choose a suitable member of the staff to help out?"

"Oh, of course." Roman raised a hand and a man quickly ran over. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Yes, sir. One or two people come to mind, I will see to it that someone is at Prince Logan's chambers shortly after supper."

"Good. Thank you, Reginald." The man smirked and playfully rolled his eyes before stepping back to the side before quietly excusing himself. After he left, Roman smirked. "His name isn't actually Reginald, I just think it's better than Scott. Rather boring if you ask me." He waved off the comment and turned back to the table. "He's been my servant for years, he really doesn't mind it."

Logan smirked a bit and looked back down. "You certainly are an interesting one, Roman."

"And what do you mean by that?" Logan chose to ignore the other, turning his attention back to his food as he continued to eat. Roman watched for a moment before smirking at the other, noticing the look of amusement he father gave.

Sure enough, when Logan returned to his room a servant stood beside the door and greeted him appropriately. He bowed his head as he spoke. "Your majesty, it is an honor to serve you while you visit. Please do not hesitate to ask anything of me. It would be my pleasure."

Logan hummed in response as he stared the man down before smiling. "Of course. I'm fine for this evening, but do return in the morning."

\---  
Morning arrived slowly for Logan who spent most of his night tossing and turning in the unfamiliar bed until he grew too exhausted to stay awake. He was used to sleepless nights but usually due to work or a book he could not put down. Once the servant from the evening before entered with a tray of food for breakfast, he immediately asked to show where the library was once more. Perhaps a book would help him unwind enough for him to sleep peacefully tonight. 

He was led back through the halls at a bit of a slower pace as he was given a bit more detailed tour Roman had glossed over the day before. Thinking about the upcoming meeting with the other prince almost brought a pounding ache to Logan's head just at the mere thought. 

He was eventually brought to the library and left to browse on his own with the promise that he will be summoned once the meeting in the late morning was to begin. Logan had quickly, and perhaps a bit rudely, waved the servant off with his nose already in a book before he finished talking. He picked up and replaced a few books before settling on a few and taking a seat in the library. Logan was surprised at how quiet it was, even for a library. Despite it being early in the morning, his library usually had a few people bustling around to and fro. This one was well maintained and dust free which led him to believe it usually remained unused until later in the day.   
Logan heard scuffling about and ignored it for the most part as he tried to read as much as he could before he was whisked away. He had heard talking as it grew louder and suddenly a loud gasp was enough to draw his attention.

A man and a woman rounded a corner of one of the bookshelves and had been caught by surprise. The man stretched an arm out protectively, watching Logan curiously. By their attire, they probably worked at the castle and hadn't expected anyone inside the library so early. 

"I'm terribly sorry if my presence startled you. As long as you do not disturb me, I will return the favor in kind." Logan returned to his book as he spoke, waving off the whole ordeal.

"O-of course, your majesty." The man mumbled, causing the woman to gasp. She probably hadn't been there upon his arrival and hadn't recognized him. "W-we will be on our way. Come, Morgan."

"One moment." The man had frozen and turned back, bowing his head. The woman looked at him and quickly jumped to match his movements. "I was curious as to when the one who takes care of the library usually arrives."

The man peeked up and nodded his head. "They don't arrive until late morning. Usually, the library remains empty until around then." He cleared his throat and Logan could make out the signs of a smirk the man tried hiding. "Prince Roman isn't very fond of early mornings, you see. Some parts of the castle operate at slightly later times to adjust."

Logan smiled and turned back towards the table. "Very well, thank you for your input. You may go." Footsteps quickly scurried away. Logan stole a quick glance as they turned around a bookshelf and out of view before turning back to his reading. 

After a bit, Logan returned the books back on the shelves and stretched a bit, having been hunched over in a chair for a bit too long, not used to one not as comfortable as his own. He took a book with him and retraced his steps back to his room as he remembered the way in as much detail as possible earlier. Just as he reached his door, someone had walked up and informed him that the prince was ready and waiting for him.

The room was a fairly small one and a guard in the same attire Logan saw yesterday from the group that was sparring stood at the door. He nodded and stepped aside for him to enter. Logan assumed such attire meant that this particular knight was part of the royal guard. Entering, he spotted Roman at the table, leaned over and staring down at a few parchments spread across the table. The noise brought his attention up and he smiled at Logan as he entered. "There you are. Come, the sooner we start the sooner we can get this over with."

The door clicked closed and Logan smirked, making his way over to the table. "I am here a week, there is no need to try and get rid of me so quickly is there?"

"I suppose you are right." Roman turned and walked around the table before sitting in a chair. "Still, we have much to talk about and I have a feeling a week will not be quite enough."

Logan took the seat opposite from Roman and glanced at the notes Roman had come with. "It is not for us to get anything accomplished more than to get familiar with one another for those meetings in the future. Or to simply put it, we should try and get along since we will hopefully be allies for as long as possible."

Roman threw his head back and let out a quick laugh. "I suppose you are right. Well then, I hope the servant assigned to you hasn't caused any trouble then?" Roman turned and Logan finally noticed 'Reginald' standing to the side with a tray of food and drink next to him. "You gave him our best, Reg?"

"Well, our best is currently running around and training a new member of the staff so I gave him the second best. I do apologize for my utter failure, your majesty." Despite his words, his tone was bright and the smile on his face showed nothing but good will.

Roman sighed dramatically and slouched over. "Reggie, you're such a disappointment. Come, fill my glass so I may learn to forgive you." 

Logan watched in amusement at the two joking along with one another, curious as to just how long Reginald had served at Roman's side. "You said they were training a new member of the staff," Logan spoke up, grabbing the attention of the others. "Do you have them do that often?"

"Well, he's a bit of a special case," Reginald spoke up, pouring a glass for Roman. "He's worked in pretty much every part of the castle and knows how to do pretty much anything. When we get new staff, they usually spend a day or so with him and the rest of the time with the head of whatever they will be doing."

"Really?" Reginald brought the glass over and placed it in front of Roman. "Has he been working here that long?"

"Since he was a child, my lord. I'm sure you've seen him around. He's a bit quiet though unless you manage to get him talking."

"I wonder though," Logan asked, thinking back to earlier that morning. "A bit longer, darker hair, roughly my height? A bit scrawny perhaps?"

"Never seen him." Roman reached for his glass and took a swig.

"That sounds like Virgil. I take it you have met him already?"

Logan nodded. "Yes, just this morning while I was in the library. He didn't expect to see me, it seems he's easily startled. The woman he had with him was the one he had been training then, I take it?"

He receives a nod as his answer. "Yes, though I do not remember her name. There's an old servant's entrance that way he likes to use since the library usually remains empty until about this time."

"There is?" Roman turned to his servant. "How are there all these things about my castle I don't know about?"

Reginald shrugged and smiled, stepping back to the side and almost out of sight. Logan sighed softly to himself and shifted in his chair. "Now that we have gotten that out of the way, we should probably continue with the reason we are actually here?"

"Right, right." Roman shifted through his papers before glancing up at Logan. "Are you sure you came prepared?"

Logan folded his hands in front of him with his usual stoic expression. "Anything I will need to know for this meeting I have memorized."

"Lucky you." Roman glared down at the parchment in front of him. "I've been preparing for this for days and I still feel useless without them."

"May I suggest something?" Roman looked up as Logan waved to the parchment spread out across the table. "Simply ask me questions and see how much you really need them. We are having a more informal discussion today anyway, there is no need to worry. Our kingdoms are at peace, the more relaxed we are the easier this will be."

Roman scrunched his nose up in thought before gathering the papers and pushing them to the side. "Fine. We both know the basics of each other's kingdoms anyway, I guess this is more about what we plan on changing when we take over, right?" Roman sat up tall and proud, completely different from the unsure Roman he had seen before. Certainly, Logan could see why the man in front of him was royalty, which caused him to smile at the change. "So there are a few ideas I have that my father is blind to."

"I do as well, however, I'm sure I know what you are going to ask without my say so."

Roman almost glared back at the other prince. He seemed to have had an entire speech planned on the tip of his tongue and Logan practically threw it away. "Oh, do you now? Can you read my thoughts?"

Logan looked up at Roman and met his eyes. "No, nor am I clairvoyant, I simply know what you will eventually try to avoid before outright asking."

Roman's expression did not change for a moment as he watched Logan carefully. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed and his nose scrunched up in a look of anger. "Are you saying you're smarter than me?"

"That is not what I said. However, if that is the way you interpreted it then there is nothing I can do to change that."

Roman's shoulders hunched over a bit in concealed anger. "Well, maybe saying that you aren't smarter than me would help?"

"That would simply make me a liar." Logan held back a smirk as he spoke.

Roman stood, his chair scraping against the stone floor loudly. Reginald raced forward and grabbed it as it tipped over, placing it back on its legs. Roman slammed his hands down on the table and leaned forward. "Let me guess, you think you can run your kingdom better than I can run mine?"

"Certainly, seeing as mine already does." Roman's face grew redder with his rage as Logan watched him bite his tongue. "We simply have advanced in ways you choose to ignore."

Roman seemed to understand what Logan was referring to. "Magic is a poison on this world, Logan. It isn't some fix all thing that you think it is!"

"Of course not, but it is flexible and can do a lot. Choosing to ignore a powerful tool given to you is--"

"IT IS NOT A TOOL!" Roman slammed his hands back down on the table. "It is a weapon and that's all it ever will be!"

Logan stood up and made sure his chair did not fall over in the process. "It is a weapon because that's all you will allow it to be. If you just gave them the chance-"

"We DID, mister know it all! All that accomplished was my mother dying for nothing!"

Logan leaned back from the table, his anger simmering a bit. "Is that how you see it, Prince Roman? Your life that she gave everything to create is meaningless?" Roman finally pushed back a bit off the table, still angry but not willing to speak. "Magic helped create your life. Yes, it was a tragedy what had happened, but a weapon cannot do that. A weapon can only destroy."

"So one time, something remotely good happened," Roman grumbled to himself.

"It saved my life as well." Roman looked shocked at the news as his eyes met Logan's. "I had asked if you heard about my recovery as a child. Did your father never tell you that a mage's son snuck into the castle and cured me? The same boy who had lost his father to the rules mine had created had risked everything for me. He chose not to hate when hate was the easiest option to choose." He watched Roman silently as the awkwardness in the air became almost unbearable. "Hatred is always the easiest option." He whispered, almost begging Roman to listen.

Roman watched silently a bit longer before turning and retreating out of the room. "This discussion is over."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan tries to cool down after his argument with Roman and think of ideas to fix their situation.

Warning: mentions of death and violence

Logan had found himself in the garden suddenly that afternoon since the meeting had gone... less than ideal. The garden here surely was greater than his own back home, an array of flowers spread out like a painting lay before him. It wasn't his usual spot to go and relax but he had a feeling that sticking a nose in a book wouldn't be helpful at all right now. Logan strolled through the garden and took notice of just how many things he didn't recognize. He was sure it wasn't because they were unfamiliar, but because their garden had split into two once Patton had officially started working there. He said that certain plants had special benefits and having one closer to where he worked was more beneficial and saved him time, which would be extremely helpful in dire situations. That never stopped him from running out into the woods and gathering wild plants that just wouldn't grow in the soil near the castle or that would thrive better in the wild at any chance he got.

Logan had stopped walking once he realized just how much he wished Patton was there at the moment. Perhaps that was why he chose a garden to try and clear his mind? It was foolish to think he could change Roman's mind so quickly about something so serious, he was clearly stubborn in his ways. Patton always had something positive to say about everything and since he wasn't the head physician, he could have come if Logan had wanted. However, bringing a known sorcerer into a kingdom out to rid the world of magic just seemed like a bad idea. Logan turned and looked up at the castle, enjoying the architecture of it all and let out a sigh. 

He understood where Roman was coming from and the more he thought about it, the more upset he was at his own actions. He simply was trying to tell him that magic can be good. Perhaps if Roman visited and saw just how different things were he would be willing to at least get rid of the public executions. The laws weren't nearly as strict back home, though his father was still incredibly cautious about making it completely legal. However, magic users rushed into their country scared, fleeing their homes at every new word about how King Asher burned another innocent soul in the center of town. 

Logan began to devise a way to apologize for his behavior that would still allow Roman to see magic wasn't this absolutely terrible thing. He had a feeling that it just might take the entirety of the week to do so, but he had a few ideas on where to start.

\---

Logan had turned to his assigned servant for his trip, once learning his name was Henry, and asked to see Roman just before dinner. He was hoping that the only meal he would be sharing with the king would not be ruined after just his first day of his visit. The servants seemed to always be aware of what Roman was doing at any time, an impressive feat Logan didn't overlook. He was brought out to the training yard Roman had taken him on his first stop of the tour and immediately spotted the other prince.

Roman was covered in a bit of sweat, but the mocking smirk on his face was as bright as ever. He held a sword in his right hand as he faced off a member of his royal guard, one that seemed much more ragged and out of breath than he was. Suddenly, Roman lunged and swung his sword down, not hesitating as the guard blocked each and every blow. Roman pivoted on his foot and pushed harder into the other sword it was connected to. He smiled brighter and suddenly the other was pushed back, the sword ripped from his hands and Roman pointing his own at the now unarmed man. They stayed frozen for a bit before he dropped his sword and let out a laugh. 

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better." Roman extended a hand in peace and his guard took it, nodding his head before retreating and retrieving his own sword. "Alright, whose next?" Roman spun around, watching his guards carefully as they each tried to push one another toward the prince.

Logan saw this as a perfect opportunity to apologize in a way Roman would understand. He walked forward and watched the others as they seemed to have chosen Roman's next target. "If you don't mind," The guards split apart before him and suddenly Roman was staring Logan down, curious as to why he was there. "I would love to take you up on the offer, Roman."

Roman was still very slightly out of breath from his last bout, but it didn't stop him from breaking out into laughter. "Oh, y-you want to actually physically fight me now, hmm?"

Logan stopped at the edge of the makeshift sparring area, looking around at the set up before him. "Actually, I came to apologize. However, I believe this is a good way for both of us to relieve some stress."

"Oh, Logan." Roman pressed a hand to his chest as he pretended to swoon. "If you wanted me to help you relieve some stress, you could have just asked." He shot the other prince a wink and turned to his men as they laughed, used to his behavior. "You really plan on challenging me? It would be foolish of you, I wouldn't want to make you look too bad on your first visit here."

Logan walked over to the nearest wall that held a short weapon supply, eyeing a sword before pulling it loose from its sheath. He turned to Roman as he expertly spun it around a few times in his wrist, getting used to the weight.

"I'm sure your guard are all used to a prince making a fool of himself," Logan spoke with an uplifting and playful tone before walking back into the sparring area. "Though, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to still give it a try." 

Logan planted his feet firmly as he prepared himself and watched Roman closely. The other seemed to regain his breath and smirked at him before pulling his sword out before him, preparing to fight. Before Logan could blink, Roman lunged forward and took the offensive. He swung determined and kept pushing Logan back farther and farther until Logan suddenly parried, pushing the sword away and switching to the offensive. Surprisingly, Logan appreciated how much Roman pulled back, minimizing his movements to conserve his energy as he went on the defensive compared to his wild swings from before.   
He got a bit lost in the moment, moving before thinking as steel clashed with steel. The swords were much duller than the ones he would normally use he had noticed when a swipe just grazed Roman's shirt and got a bit caught before pulling and ripping the fabric. Their eyes met and Roman's raged with an intense desire to win as he turned to the offensive once more. Logan quickly found himself retreating, deflecting the blade as quickly as he could and barely being able to keep up. 

Suddenly, his sword was pushed away as Roman charged forward with his shoulder, tackling him hard enough for Logan to flail a bit as he fell straight onto his back. Before he could blink, Roman had his sword pointed at Logan and they both froze, panting heavily and staring each other down. Roman pulled his sword away and quickly sheathed it before smiling and bending down towards the other prince.

Logan stared up at Roman's hand before meeting his gaze once more. They stared each other for a moment before Logan reached up and took the offer, being pulled to his feet. He dusted himself off before looking up at Roman through his hair that had fallen out of place. The air still felt heavy, but they had some sort of understanding between them. "You fought better than I expected," Roman spoke before turning to his knights. "What do you think, boys? Not too terrible."

"I'll take your remarks as a compliment and shall try to improve for when we spar in the future."

Roman looked back at Logan before smiling. "Sure, I look forward to sweeping you off your feet again."

 

They parted ways to prepare for dinner, cleaning themselves of dirt and sweat and dressing in more formal attire, though Logan still kept his usual style. Despite being a prince, he always chose to travel a bit light. Henry knocked and appeared in the doorway, announcing dinner was ready and the others were waiting for him in the dining room.

Logan turned to Henry and watched him walk through the walls, not paying attention to where he was headed but knowing exactly where he was. "Henry, was it?" Logan asked, causing the man to jump a bit. He seemed to catch himself and look at Logan over his shoulder, giving him is attention. "You know these halls well. Have you been working here long?"

He turned away quickly and Logan could make out a sigh escaping from his lips. "Most people who work here have their entire lives. You won't find many who haven't spent most of their lives here."

Logan thought back to just earlier that day, recalling just before the meeting had turned sour. "Isn't there someone being trained today?"

"Ah, yes. However, that is a bit unusual for all of us. The king doesn't let just anyone into the castle. There are careful steps that need to be taken. Each servant has to pass a test before being fully brought on."

"Oh?" Logan's curiosity piqued. "What is this test?"

Henry stopped between a pair of familiar doors and turned toward the prince. "I will announce your arrival, your highness. Give me but a moment."

Logan watched curiously as he wondered if the timing was just poor or if Henry was trying to divert away from the question.

\---

While Logan and Roman had settled a few things in their match earlier, their conversation was still a bit tense. Their growing friendship was new and had left little to fall back on. Each still had things to say, however, neither wanted to speak about them in front of King Asher. Logan for the sake of seeming impolite and Roman for fear of upsetting his father, or so Logan hoped. 

The walk back to his quarters left Logan noticing how much he had to hold himself together. Carrying his shoulders and not dragging his feet seemed like a daunting task after the emotional and physical trials he had gone through that day alone. He bit his tongue as he thought back to his own home. In such a state he wouldn't mind dragging his feet in the comfort of his home, perhaps visiting the library for the night or Patton for something to help him sleep.

An elderly servant walked up carefully as she bowed towards Logan, breaking him from his thoughts. "I apologize for my intrusion, your highness." Logan nodded and waved the comment off, giving her his full attention. "I wish to speak with Henry for a moment if you would not mind." She motioned towards the personal servant that Logan had escorting him before nodding his head in acceptance. She bowed her head in thanks and walked up, whispering frantically. While Logan caught none of the words, he watched as a slight panic grew on the others face before he nodded a few times, shooting a glance back to the prince. He took a step forward and met eyes with Logan. "Is there something the matter?"

"Prince Logan, may I request to be excused for the moment? Mary here can show you anything you need and I will return as soon as I am able." Logan made no move to show any sign of emotion, staring down the two curiously. "Everything is alright, there is just a matter I need to see to."

He turned to the woman as she shifted uncomfortably at his gaze before looking back down. "If it is such an urgent matter, it would be rude of me to keep you waiting. You are dismissed for the evening."

He sighed and bowed to Logan happily before smiling up at him. "Thank you, your majesty. I shall see you in the morning!" Henry turned and walked as quickly as he could before sprinting down a hall as he turned down and out an entryway. 

Logan turned his eyes to the woman in front of him, watching as she was clearly uncomfortable and most likely not used to being around others of his stature. "Mary, was it?" She squeaked and looked a bit panicked, watching the prince frozen in her spot. "I am growing quite tired, if you be so kind as to return me to my room, I shall dismiss you for the night as well."

She blinked and nodded, forcing a smile on her face. "If you are quite sure." She mumbled mostly to herself. "I mean, I am more than happy to show you around if you would like!"

Logan turned and began walking down the hall in the vague direction he knew his room was in. "That is quite alright. I have grown tired and wish to retreat to my room for the evening."

He heard footsteps race up as she appeared before him, taking the slight lead to show him back to his quarters. Despite her older age, she moved quickly and with much grace. She bowed her head as she walked, obviously intimidated by him, nothing he wasn't quite used to. Logan walked casually behind her until he started to recognize more familiar walls.

Once they had approached her door, she stopped and turned, bowing her head in respect once more. "Here we are, your majesty. I shall inform the guard that you have turned in for the night."

Logan turned and began to push his door open before looking down at the woman next to him. She looked a bit hunched over and hiding behind her graying hair as if trying to make herself seem smaller than she was. She looked up at the prince and jumped once their eyes met, shifting and glancing away immediately. "Is there something you wish to say?"

Her mouth opened for a moment before slamming shut once more. She looked up and stood a bit taller as to give herself a bit more confidence. "May I have permission to speak freely for but a moment?" Intrigued by the sudden attitude change, Logan allowed it and waved her on to continue. She almost smiled and her shoulders fell a bit at the confirmation. "You allow certain things in your kingdom, correct?" She quickly looked around and made sure they were alone. "Magic?" Logan didn't answer but gave a small nod, afraid his tone might scare her back into silence. "You even have a healer under your roof, right? At least, that's what I've heard."

"Do you have magic yourself?" Logan finally asked out of curiosity.

She jumped and paled, shaking her head frantically. "Heaven's no! That would be a death wish here!" She whispered a bit loudly. She glanced around once more and hunched over as if the words held her down. "Magic has been banned since I was a small child. The king makes sure anyone working at the castle does not have magic so it would not even be possible." Surprised and intrigued by her words, Logan wanted to ask more before watching her glance up and continue speaking. "I was just... There is someone, a young boy. He's been ill since the first day I met him. The court physician has tried everything but I wondered if maybe... well..." Her mouth opened as if to ask but nothing came out. She looked a bit more panicked than before, falling completely silent.

"You wonder if magic could heal this person," Logan spoke softly to her. 

She nodded. "I would never dare speak those words out loud. That would be treason in these walls."

Logan held up a hand to silence her as he watched her carefully. "You wish to see if there is anything I can do to help." She looked up and suddenly brightened at his words. "This will stay strictly between us so you must be careful, is that understood?"

She nodded and bowed, a bright smile on her face. "Thank you so much, you truly are too kind!"

Logan nodded and invited her into his quarters, writing down the symptoms of the child before dismissing her. It seemed he had a letter to write before he could retire and get some rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Logan and Prince Roman try this 'getting along' thing once again...

Logan entered the familiar pair of doors, nodding at Henry, his servant, as he walked in. He heard the doors close behind him as he took in the room just like he had the day before.

Roman was already seated, much tenser than he was yesterday, his papers stashed to the side and seemingly untouched. He even spotted his personal servant at the side once more, tucked away and out of view as much as possible. Logan rounded the table and took his seat before meeting Roman's eyes as they sat silently for a moment.

Roman seemed like he had something to say but was too stubborn to let it out. Deciding to suck up his pride, Logan cleared his throat. "I believe I have an apology to make."

Roman seemed surprised by these words as he leaned in a bit. "Oh?"

"Yes." Logan folded his hands carefully on the table. "I came off a bit too harsh yesterday. I shouldn't have ignored your points on the topic just because I believed I was right. We have had to very different experiences but that doesn't make either one of us right or wrong." Roman watched Logan carefully as he started to speak with his hands. "Once I had heard about your experiences with magic, I knew it was a skewed outlook that I wanted to further educate you on."

Roman huffed and leaned back in his chair. "Here we go."

Logan raised a hand and silenced Roman. "I have seen the good magic can bring while you have only seen destruction." He lowered his hand as it dropped back to the table. "It is fair to say that both our views have been biased based on our experiences. Magic is dangerous, that is true. However, the opposite is also true. I believe it would be beneficial to both of us to learn about the others experiences and learn from one another. That is the point of these meetings after all."

Roman watched Logan for a moment before leaning in a bit further. "It pains me to admit it, but you're right." Roman sighed and turned toward Reggie, waving a hand forward. "Perhaps we were both anxious and started off on the wrong foot." Reginald poured two glasses of wine, bringing one around the table and handing it to Logan. "A toast, let us start anew from this point forward."

 

Logan raised his glass as he smirked over at the other prince. "It would be foolish to write off all we have learned in the past day, don't you think?"

 

"Oh don't you start!" Roman laughed and they cheered across the table before Roman dived into his notes, starting their meeting much more peacefully than the day before.

They spoke about a range of things, Logan listening to Roman's concerns about the future while bringing up ideas he was interested in. Logan held a lot of information from all his days of reading and Roman knew this, asking questions and bringing up ideas on how things could improve for the both of them.

 

Ashamed to admit it aloud, Logan was actually impressed with how intelligent Roman was. He knew he didn't have the answers and asked the right questions about how things had worked in the past and how to improve them. They came out with nothing new other than a more mutual understanding of one another. They still fought, both too stubborn in their ways, but nothing like the day before. The uneasiness had finally passed and the two had finally started to get along.

 

There was a knock and the door to their private meeting creaked open, a man walking in and bowing as he did so. "Sorry to intrude your majesty but your meeting has run a bit long and your father is looking for you."

Roman groaned, standing up and turning towards Reginald. "Make sure Prince Logan is taken care of, Reggie. I'll see you later." Roman turned and followed the man out, leaving the room as it was.

Reginald quickly paced forward, gathering Roman's important notes and cleaning up the mess a bit as Logan stood and stretched from sitting in a chair for a bit too long. Reginald stood by the door and waited patiently as Logan walked over, nodding once he was ready. Reginald peeked through the door and turned back toward the prince. "Your personal escort seems to have been dragged away for the time being. I will take you to where you wish to go and make sure he is found and returned promptly."

"If you feel it is necessary." They turned and walked down the halls, Logan watching the man in front of him. "Roman must trust you deeply for you to sit on such private meetings."

"I was assigned his personal servant when he was roughly twelve if I remember correctly. I was twenty, it honestly was just being his babysitter except he told me what to do half the time." He chuckled to himself at the memories.

"The name Reginald, how did that come to be?"

"Ha!" The man threw his head back and looked over his shoulder. "The young prince thought 'Scott' was too boring a name for his personal servant and changed it upon meeting me." He turned back and paid attention to where he was headed. "At the end of that first day, though..." He talked softer, stopping and turning towards Logan. He leaned in and ducked his head down a bit. "Imagine twelve-year-old Prince Roman, turning and apologizing for taking my name away and asking me what I would prefer to be called." He brought his head up and smiled. "Reginald isn't too bad of a name, it never leaves the castle walls. Anytime I go anywhere with Roman he calls me by my proper name. Like a personal nickname for me, I guess. I don't mind it at all." 

Logan smirked as the servant turned back and led the way, taking Logan to the library without being prompted to. "Am I that predictable after just two days?" Logan smirked over at the man before turning into the library.

"I was told to make sure you were taken care of, I'm just good at my job." Reggie smiled and winked over at Logan. "Have to be when dealing with Prince Roman." He dismissed himself and Logan turned into the library, gaining a deeper appreciation for the man. If this was the company Roman kept, surely the other Prince had more to show than what Logan had seen already.

It wasn't too much longer that Logan was interrupted once more, looking up and finding Roman making his way through the shelves and over to the table in the back Logan had grown to prefer, away from the door as far as possible.

He took a seat and peered over, inspecting the book Logan had in his hands. "Find anything interesting to read?"

Logan ignored Roman's usual remarks and turned back to the book. "I suppose it is sufficient enough for the time being."

"I could give you something interesting to read. A little private study time, if you want." Logan glanced up from the book to see Roman smirking, wiggling his eyebrows at the other prince. "What do you say?"

Logan rolled his eyes and buried himself a little deeper into his reading. "I'd say you have better luck ending world hunger, your majesty." He heard Roman wince through his gritted teeth, sucking in air as if he had been personally injured. 

He didn't have to glance up to know Roman was being over the top, catching him in his peripherals, clutching his heart and leaning back in his chair. "You wound me so!"

Giving in, Logan put the book down and turned to the other. "Is there a reason for this intrusion or do you just like to pester me?"

Roman sat up, face alight with a bright smile. "Well, since you're done being a stick in the mud and we're trying to get along, I was hoping maybe I could show you some of my favorite places you normally wouldn't get to!"

"As long as your bedroom is not on the list I just might join you." Logan joked, standing up from his chair.

Roman followed, smiling even brighter as he did so. "That's fine, any of our spare rooms would do." He winked over at the prince before turning and walking down the aisle of books.

"You do well to keep your hopes up, I see. Maybe I should teach you a lesson in humility." Roman turned and faced him, gasping overdramatically as if to mock him. Logan chuckled to himself, starting to find Roman's over the top reactions a bit endearing. He glanced up, movement catching his gaze, and watched as a large section of books shook in place, slowly edging off of the bookshelf. Logan looked down and caught Roman who wasn't paying attention at all and quickly ran forward, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the shelves as quickly as he could.

Roman couldn't even get a joke out at the action before the books toppled over, both watching dozens of them cascade down to where he was just standing. They stood silently, Logan glancing up at the other shelves to make sure whatever had caused it was over while Roman watched Logan with one of shock and amazement.

"Prince Roman!" They both looked over, a man racing over and jumping over the books before reaching his hands out. He stopped before ever touching the prince but eyed him carefully, looking for any signs of injury. "Are you alright your majesty?" He looked panicked as he glanced up at the two of them.

Logan blinked, recognizing him from the day before. "I am fine. How about you, Roman?"

He blinked and nodded, looking at the two before stepping away from Logan, readjusting himself and shaking off what had just happened. "Yes, I'm quite alright. Quick reflexes there, Logan. I dare to think what would have happened if you were not there to help me."

"It would have been a bit painful, some of those tomes look to be a bit hefty." Logan looked down from the pile and up to the servant, smirking a bit as he did so. "Virgil, wasn't it?"

The man jumped and spun to face him, nodding and bowing his head, taking a step back from them. "Yes, sir. Sorry for my abrupt behavior."

Roman perked up a bit at the name. "Oh, so this is the Virgil I've heard so many great things about!" Virgil looked up in shock before ducking his head once more, hiding behind a wall of hair that tried to cover his face. "Well, good to know that if I was in danger you would abandon everything to check on me."

"W-well, if you're quite alright, I have enough time to clean up this mess and try and see what caused the problem." Virgil turned and began picking the books off of the ground, clearing a path for the other two.

Logan looked back up at the shelf they fell from. "I only saw them begin to shake. The shelf board may be loose or in need of replacement."

"I can take care of it." Virgil glanced up at the shelf with a watchful eye. "I know enough to be able to replace it if need be. I'll let the head librarian know before I do anything further."

"Impressive." Roman nodded before turning and walking through the small path Virgil had made. "Keep up the good work, I've got my eye on you now." Roman turned and walked away, missing the flinch Virgil gave to the news. Logan, however, did not. He looked down and Virgil glanced over, flushing pale as he did and turning back to the books on the floor, setting them up in neat stacks. Choosing not to question it any further, he followed Roman out.

Reginald stood in the doorway, watching as Roman gave a dramatic retelling of what had occurred. 

"-Logan came in and grabbed me, pulling me to safety into his arms!"

"Please don't add context that wasn't there, to begin with," Logan muttered as he approached. Reggie chuckled, thoroughly used to Roman's behaviors. "Still, I'm glad you are alright, Roman."

Roman smiled and nudged the other prince. "Aww, you're starting to warm up to me! Maybe by the end of this week, you'll even like me!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, we should try and be more realistic," Logan spoke with a straight face, completely serious. Reggie broke out into a laugh, immediately apologizing to Roman who feigned offense. "I am sorry, I simply couldn't resist."

"I'll say," Roman muttered. "You start showing up and now my library is falling apart and rebelling against me!"

"Now, don't go blaming Prince Logan for the library liking him more than you. He's given it more love and attention that it's gotten from royalty in quite a while."

Roman turned to Reginald and puffed out his chest. "Now you betray me, Reggie? Is there anyone else in this castle out to get me?"

"Let's hope not." Logan adjusted his glasses a bit. "Now, how about this new tour you promised?"

\---  
It was a slow week for Logan, but he was happy it was almost over. He had spent almost every day at the library and with Roman, but Henry showed him to the garden once more at his request. It was a beautiful day out and Logan had hoped to maybe even to make it out to the city or perhaps spar once more with Roman. He was used to spending so much time indoors but grew impatient and antsy in the unfamiliar castle after so many days. 

Despite Logan using every opportunity to learn everything he could, he felt as if he learned nothing on this trip. Records the castle held about their history were no more informative than the ones he had back at home. He was hoping perhaps to have learned something new, mostly pertaining to the magic that took the queen's life all those years ago. He was hoping to find the starting point to it all, but of course, the king wouldn't leave such information out in the library if he could help it. 

He heard footsteps approaching the bench he sat on as he inspected the flowers, not taking notes or bothering to learn for a moment. His father would be proud to know he actually took the time to relax for once. He turned, seeing Henry approach with a serious look on his face. "Your majesty, there is someone here to see you. They've asked for you by name and hold your crest."

Logan stood up, curious and almost anxious at the news. Had something gone wrong back home? "Thank you, please lead the way." 

Logan was escorted out of the garden and was immediately met by a lone guard, armed and ready to lead him to where he was needed. Not an unusual safety precaution when some stranger claims to know royalty. They took the twists and turns of the familiar walls Logan started to grow to know when they entered the main hall. He stopped, recognizing the familiar blue cloak and sandy mop of hair. 

Logan took the stairs a bit quicker than his escorts and raced forward, grabbing onto Patton's shoulders. "Patton, are you alright? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, Prince Logan! It's so good to see you! I hope they've been treating you well! Have you done something other than sticking your nose in a book?" Patton always tried taking care of Logan whenever he could. "You know you need more fresh air and sunlight, it's not healthy to-"

"Patton!" Logan bit out, silencing the other. "Why are you here? I return home in a few days."

Patton dug through his satchel and pulled out a piece of parchment. "You sent a letter, I came as soon as I read it! Left that night actually! I wanted to be able to get here before you left and it's a few days travel by horse if you really push it."

Logan looked down and took the note, glancing over it really quickly. He wrote it on his first or second night here after talking to a servant worried about a sick boy. There were a few splotches of ink as if Patton took notes over it and made a mess in the process. "Patton, I asked for you to look into this."

"I did, that's why I'm here! I want to help!"

Logan looked over at the guard and nodded to them. "I apologize for this. This is one of my most trusted court physicians. I sent him a note about something I heard and he tends to think with his heart. If it is too much to house him here I would appreciate a place in the city I could house him until we return home."

Henry nodded and turned toward the guard, talking in low whispers. The guard nodded and walked off before Henry turned back to the pair. "We will see to it he gets a room in the castle and the king is informed. Any trusted friend of yours is welcomed in our walls."

Patton perked up and smiled. "You're so sweet, thank you!" He turned to Logan and smiled up at him. "How has Prince Roman been? You kind of left out any information about him, I'm curious! Is he nice?"

"Perhaps not here, Patton. May we be escorted back to my room so I may have a stern talking to my physician about not getting ahead of himself?"

Patton frowned and huffed a bit but stayed silent. He hoped to avoid the topic until later, but Logan seemed on edge. They were escorted back to Logan's designated room and Henry stepped out to give them privacy. No sooner was the door closed did Logan spin and turn on Patton, face red and eyes wide with panic. "Patton you can't be here!"

"Logan, I understand but I have news about what you sent me!"

"Patton!" Logan grabbed Patton's arms and held him in place, leaning in and whispering. "It is illegal for you to be here, a friend of mine or not. Magic is illegal and anyone who knows it is immediately sentenced to death!"

Patton ducked in on himself as if to hide. "I know, I'm sorry, but this was important!"

Logan shook his head and let Patton go. "More important than your life, Patton?"

Patton stood there silently before digging through his bag once more. He pulled out a few pieces of paper tied together and unraveled them, turning to the bed and spreading them out. "Look, you said they had symptoms of fatigue and nausea. They had trouble sleeping and sometimes couldn't catch their breath, right?" Patton looked up at Logan, all of his work spread out onto the bed for Logan to see. "That doesn't sound like an illness, Logan. That sounds like someone is being poisoned! I had to come as soon as I figured it out!"

Logan looked down and skimmed some of Patton's notes before glancing up at him. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" Patton nodded, completely determined and serious, a face he didn't normally have. "Alright then. I trust you."

Logan turned to the door and opened it, finding Henry standing a short distance away. "Henry, do you mind if I inquire about something from a few nights ago?"

Henry nodded and approached him, Logan waving him into his room. "Yes, sir? What can I help with?"

Logan turned back and picked up a piece of paper from the bed. "One of my first nights here, you left an elderly woman with me as you went to go handle something." Logan spun around and looked up at the servant who nodded, recalling that night. "We got to talking and she told me of someone she knew who was ill and your physicians had a hard time helping."

Henry sighed, shaking his head. "Of course she did. I apologize for Mary's behavior, she tends to get ahead of herself a bit. She's headstrong in her ways and wants to help everyone." Henry looked at Patton. "You didn't need to get involved, he doesn't really accept help anyway."

Logan furrowed his brow. "She spoke of a young boy."

"Well, yeah. Mary is a bit older, your majesty. To her, we look like young boys. She was talking about Virgil."

Logan froze and turned to Patton, who looked confused at the news. "What? Whose Virgil?"

Logan turned back to the papers and picked them up. "Thank you, Henry. You are dismissed. Forget about this conversation, it isn't important."

Henry looked confused but nodded and left, shutting the door behind him. Patton wasted no time spinning around and turning on Logan. "Alright, whose Virgil?"

"From what I gather, Virgil is one of the best servants employed at the castle. He has a hand in helping literally everyone." Logan turned to Patton, still a bit panicked." If he's being poisoned, then this got a lot more delicate and a lot worse than I thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted it and immediately removed it. It was too short and boring. 1300+ words later and I think I left the ending a bit more interesting. No need to drag that out any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton promised Prince Logan he wouldn't wander off on the one day he was at the castle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Depictions of violence and death

Patton had stayed by Logan's side for the remainder of the day upon his arrival, curiously walking around the castle in awe as he was led about. Logan kept away from the library but that hadn't stopped Patton's quiet laughter every time someone came up and greeted him, happy to see him without a book in his hand. Despite everything going on, the prince was determined Patton was not to leave his side until they left, knowing his sudden disappearance could seem suspicious and wasn't willing to risk Patton being discovered.

While Patton thoroughly enjoyed Logan's cautiousness, he thought he was being a bit silly. Rumors of Logan hiring someone magical at the castle was never confirmed and no one knew where they had worked if it was even true. They kept Patton's past secret so there was no way of anyone recognizing Patton or knowing what he was capable of. 

Of course, Logan was adjusting his shirt and making sure he was presentable while Patton watched curiously from the side of the bed. "Why can't I go with you?"

Logan sighed and turned to Patton, finding his appearance acceptable. "Patton, I have dinner with King Asher and Prince Roman every evening, it would be very informal and rude of me to bring a guest. You will be brought to a room and your dinner will be brought to you. You'll be fine on your own if you do not wander off."

Patton huffed and leaned back, propping himself up on his hands. "They won't know by just looking at me, Logan. I'm smarter than that. I want to meet Roman!"

"I know, but I'm not willing to risk it." Logan walked over to the bed and Patton sat up once more. "They have a way of checking no one who works here has magic and I haven't figured out how yet. Until then, I plan on keeping you out of sight."

"Fine, I'll be good." Patton frowned and looked away. "Sounds boring, though."

There was a brisk knock on the door and Logan turned to answer it. "You can have plenty of adventures when we return back home. We just have tomorrow and we depart the day after." Logan tugged on the door handle and opened it, jumping in surprise. "Prince Roman! What an unexpected surprise."

Roman just gave his signature smirk as he answered, "Yes well I hear you have a guest! Your servant will show them to their room as we go have dinner. Unless they would like to join us?"

Logan watched Roman not so subtly peer over his shoulder as he stood taller and raised an arm to block his view. "I appreciate it but they can simply have their dinner brought to their room if you would be so kind."

Roman leaned back and crossed his arms, smiling brighter. "Now, Logan. I'm sure they could decline my offer themselves if they so wish! No need to speak for them." He leaned in a bit and watched Logan with suspicion. "It's almost as if you're hiding them from me."

"Oh, I wonder why I would do something like that," Logan muttered, playfully glaring down the other prince.

Logan felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, revealing Patton's smiling face up at the two. "Well, he does have a point. I should at least decline the offer myself, it would only be proper." Logan reluctantly took a step back and watched Patton carefully before looking over at Roman, trying to hide his worry. "It's an honor to meet you, Prince Roman." Patton gave a formal bow to the other prince. "I apologize for the abrasive behavior Prince Logan tends to have toward others he has just met." Patton stood up tall as Logan lifted his glasses up and rubbed his eyes at Patton's statement. "I hope he has been treating you fairly well."

Roman looked over at Logan who shifted his spectacles and looked at the other unamused. He smirked and covered his mouth as his shoulders shook with laughter. Roman tried to hide it behind a fake cough and smiled at Patton, reaching out a hand. "Well, I certainly see why Logan has tried hiding you from me." He took Patton's hand and pulled it up, giving it a soft kiss in greeting. "You are simply enchanting, and honestly quite stunning."

Patton giggled at that, smiling brighter. "Oh my, thank you, your majesty."

"Please, just Roman would do. Would you honor me by joining us for dinner? I absolutely insist." Patton carefully retreated his hand and looked over at Logan. "Unless there's something your not telling me?"

Logan jumped at the statement and flushed a bit. "No, of course not, I was just-"

Patton's laughter cut him off and they both turned and looked at him. "Poor Logan is just worried because I'm pretty tired from my travels." He turned and looked up at Roman and bowed his head. "I'm afraid I will have to decline. However, if it truly upsets you, I'd be more than happy to join you tomorrow evening."

Logan seemed to ease a bit at that and Roman looked up at him and smirked. "I see, I think I'm beginning to understand. Well, if you could at least honor me with your name, I'll make sure you are taken to your quarters to get some food and rest."

"My name is Patton."

"Well then, Patton." Roman leaned in close, stopping just by Patton's ear. "I do hope Logan takes good care of you." He whispered before he pulled away, meeting Logan's eyes as he folded his hands behind his back. "Reggie, make sure Patton is brought to his room and fed before returning to the dining hall." He turned and started walking down the hallway. "Come, Logan! We shan't keep my father waiting longer!"

Reginald took a step to the side and instructed Logan's servant Henry properly. Henry nodded in understanding before he took a step closer and motioned for Patton to follow. Patton waved at Logan and started down the hall before the other prince turned the opposite way. Logan kept his pace right behind Roman's and remained quiet the entire walk. As soon as the dining room doors were within view, Roman stopped and turned to Logan. 

"Is there something the matter, Roman?" Logan asked.

Roman shook his head. "No, just curious as to why you haven't asked what I told Patton. That confident he will tell you, hmm?"

Logan scoffed and walked past toward the dining hall. "I'm sure it wasn't important."

"Are you even aware of your feelings?" Logan stopped walking but did not turn around. "So protective of some random civilian, I'm quite surprised."

"I am more than aware of my fondness for Patton." Logan turned and glared at Roman. "Do not consider that a weakness, Patton is fully capable of taking care of himself. It would not be wise to upset me either."

Roman smiled and shook his head. "Yes, I get it. No flirting with Patton. Now I understand why my advances had no effect on you."

Roman entered the dining hall as Logan's face grew red and he fought to form his words. "No, that's not... why... Augh, you are insufferable."

 

\---

While Patton had declined the offer for Logan, he was truly tired from his travels. Shortly after eating and cleaning himself off, Patton had fallen asleep almost immediately in the comfortable bed provided for him. This was not as nice as Logan's own room but it was certainly nicer than he was used to. 

Though, Patton was always an early riser and the sweet allure of the bed when he woke did nothing to stop him from diving head first into the day. He knew he would have to get dressed and work quickly before Logan realized he was breaking the one rule the other put upon him. He knew Logan didn't want him wandering off but he also knew Logan and Roman had one last meeting today before they left the next morning. Shortly after breakfast was served early at his request, Patton ate quickly and left his room, not surprised he was left to his own devices.

Making his way through the halls, Patton knew he would find what he was looking for sooner or later. After running to a guard, he politely introduced himself and asked for directions to the castle's medical wing, wanting to meet up with the physician here. Lucky for him, it didn't seem suspicious for him to want to talk to those in the same field of work.

When Patton entered the room, he was greeted by an elderly woman running around, not noticing he was there. He took a step back and knocked on the door to announce himself. The woman looked up and smiled, running over. 

"What seems to be the problem dear?" She eyed Patton up and down. "No visible injuries, do you have a fever?" She reached up and grabbed his face carefully, moving a hand to his forehead. "No, not that." She pulled back and watched him carefully. "Well, speak up! Can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

Patton smiled at the elderly woman who watched him with concern. "No, I'm sorry. I'm perfectly fine! Actually, I work for Prince Logan and--"

"Oh goodness!" She jumped and took a step back. "Is he fairing alright?"

"Yes, he was fine the last I saw him." The woman relaxed and looked confused. "He sent a letter, saying someone had come to him with a concern. I was just wondering if I could talk to you about that a bit? If it wasn't any trouble."

"Oh goodness, gracious!" The woman jumped and her face grew red. "I'm so embarrassed! That was me, dearie, I'm the one who talked to him about that poor child. He must have sent a letter immediately for you to even be here!" She glanced back at a closed door before turning her attention back to Patton. "The name is Mary, dear."

The woman stepped out of the way and waved him in. Patton nodded in thanks as his eyes observed the room. It was much like his in a lot of ways but missing a few staple things Patton kept on hand. "So I was hoping you could elaborate a bit more on what you are concerned with?"

The woman sighed and ran into a doorway, peering in carefully before pulling back. "I'm afraid I only know what I've overheard. The boy stops in early morning some days when he is feeling a bit worse than normal. I'm a maid, not much of a medicine woman. I don't know much else besides that, I just help clean when I can. Old enough to have picked up a few things while the lady rests but not much more." She walked over to Patton and took his hands in hers. "Look, I'm sorry you came all this way but we won't be much help. The missus doesn't share private information and she'll be rather upset when she wakes up and your here asking questions."

Patton nodded and his shoulders fell a bit. "Of course. I'm sorry I can't be of much help, then."

The elderly woman's hands shook as she stared up at Patton. After a moment of silence, she leaned in closer. "That boy has a small garden just outside of town. Learned what he could to take care of himself. I know he's going there today, you might catch him if you hurry. His name's Virgil, a young lad your age." She leaned back and pulled a hand away to motion to her face. "Lad hides that precious face of his away behind his hair, you would miss him if you're not careful. I do hope you catch him, I worry about him going out all alone."

Patton nodded and smiled, shaking her hand that still held his. "Thank you. I can't promise anything but I'll try my best. I think I just need a moment to talk to him." 

With a silent farewell, Patton quietly left the medical wing and slipped out into the castle halls. He looked around and found the fastest way to the front, hoping if this 'Virgil' hadn't left he had time to catch him. It was still early as the castle was still just starting to bustle with life. Patton nodded and announced to a guard he wished to explore the town on his only day here, informing them he would be returning later. After a nod, he ran off into the town happily to investigate.

The town had more life than he had expected at that hour as everyone in the streets seemed to have something to do. Street vendors grabbed his attention as he inspected nearby booths, most of them only selling food at such an hour. The whole center of town smelled of fresh bread as people rushed by, knowing exactly where they were going. Patton spun around swept up in it all and not paying attention to where he was going. He turned and tripped over his foot, stumbling into a stranger walking by and Patton fell back and stumbled into his path. The other's reflexes kicked in quickly as he reached up and grabbed Patton, holding him up and making sure he was steady. "Woah, sorry about that!" He smiled and dusted himself off. "Got a bit caught up in the sights, seems like I'm out of sorts a bit." 

"Yeah, it happens." He tried to take a step to the side and Patton followed. "Sorry, excuse me."

"Of course, my bad! Oh, before you go, would you happen to know anyone nearby that works at the castle?" Patton blinked up at the stranger who watched him carefully. "See, I'm actually here visiting but I forgot to ask something and I don't want to overstep my boundaries!"

The man shifted uncomfortably and looked over his shoulder at the crowd. After scanning it he seemed to not find what he was looking for and let out a small sigh. "I mean, I don't think I can help, but I do... I mean..." He rubbed his arm uncomfortably. "I could show you someone you could talk to maybe?"

Patton perked up at those words, inspecting the man quickly. He fit the description Patton was given and he was starting to become sure this may be the one he was looking for. "Oh, no that's perfect! I just want to know if it's okay to explore the forest? I'm a physician and a bit of an herbalist and I wanted to check out the flora here but in my excitement, I kind of ran off alone."

He smirked a bit and nodded his head. "Yeah, it should be fine. I don't recommend going in too far in all alone, though."

"Oh, darn." Patton huffed a bit and turned back to the castle. "I kind of promised Lo I wouldn't leave. I maybe sort of snuck out? If I go back now I won't be able to leave again!" He turned back to the stranger and smiled up at him. "Actually, this lovely older woman told me someone was probably going out to the forest today and I was hoping to catch him. Do you know anyone named Virgil?"

The stranger jumped and blinked down at him. "W-who told you that?"

"Oh, she was this lovely older woman!" Patton moved his hands up. "About this tall? I believe her name was Mary but I could be wrong!" Patton watched the stranger sigh and cover his face with both his hands. "Hey, are you okay?"

His hands fell and he adjusted his hood. "Look, my name is Virgil and I'm headed out to the woods, but I don't know if you can really come with."

"Oh, I'll keep out of the way!" Patton smiled, holding up his hands in a pleading look. "Lo, and I leave tomorrow and this is my only chance!"

Virgil bit his lip as he tried to stay determined but his face fell as he sighed and gave in. "Fine, but stick close. When I get to where I'm going you'll need to keep your distance."

Nodding, Patton started bouncing up and down in excitement. "Oh, yay! This will be so much fun!" He held out a hand for Virgil. "My name is Patton!"

Virgil watched his hand closely before reaching out and giving it a quick shake, pulling his hand away quickly. "We need to go, I have to be back by a certain time if I want to get everything done today."

Patton followed Virgil excitedly, following him out of the town. Once they reached the path leading to the forest, Patton made sure they were alone before bouncing up to the other. "So, Virgil! Must have been fate that led me to you since you were the one I was looking for! I got distracted and still managed to bump into you."

Virgil snorted out a quick laugh. "Don't know if it was fate but you did get rather lucky." Virgil glanced over at Patton. "So why did that nosy old bat mention me anyway?"

Patton gasped and covered his mouth in shock. "That's not very nice! She was just concerned about you. Something about maybe not feeling up to going out alone?" Virgil almost seemed to growl at that, his pace picking up a bit more. "Sorry, was that bad? I'm sure she was just concerned!"

"I'm fine, she should keep her nose out of my business." Virgil reached up, the increased speed making his hood bounce around a bit. "I told her I'm fine!"

Patton jogged up and met up with him, Virgil slowing down once he had. "I'm sure she just wanted to make sure you were alright. You're still helping me out too." Virgil didn't answer and Patton weighed his options before speaking once more. "What would make her think you weren't up for it? You seem perfectly healthy."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Patton looked up at Virgil and decided to not press it any further.

Once they had entered the forest, Virgil suddenly seemed more at ease. He took a slow breath and relaxed, weaving through the trees with ease. Patton glanced around and recognized a lot of familiar plants he had seen before. He reached into his bag and pulled out his journal, flipping through carefully as they walked through. The noise distracted Virgil who continued walking after a curious glance. 

They passed a small creek when Patton suddenly gasped, racing ahead and staring at a green bush on the path. "Oh my goodness, look at this!" Patton kneeled down as he flipped through his journal before stopping. He pulled a small part of the plant off and matched it to his book. "This doesn't grow back home, our old plant died after a bad storm. I have to bring this back!" Patton looked up at Virgil with a bright smile. "Would that be alright?"

Virgil looked at the bush curiously for a moment. "That's bo-uh... bo... buckthorn! Right?" Patton nodded and turned back to the plant. "That's practically a weed around here, go right ahead."

Patton was practically giddy as he pulled out gloves and a cloth bag, reaching down and digging out a bit of the root of the plant with a small trowel. He sat back up, partially covered in dirt and a few leaves stuck in his hair. He placed it in the pouch and tied it shut, standing up and holding it as if it were a treasure. "Oh, I'm so excited! I can't wait to tell Lo about this! It grows near water like that creek so I'll have to keep it to the side, maybe move something out of the way?" Patton muttered quietly as he talked to himself.

Virgil watched Patton hold the pouch closed and remove his gloves, hardly bothering to shake them of dirt before putting them away. Virgil chuckled and shook his head, gaining Patton's attention. He reached over and pulled out a lead, brow raised in amusement. Patton simply ran a hand through his locks, obviously used to the behavior. "You certainly are one for plants, huh?"

"Well of course! It's my job! It's not an uncommon plant but there aren't any to replant back home closer for me to use so might as well get it while I'm here!" Patton placed the cloth pouch into his bag. "If I take care of it I should manage to keep it alive before we get home."

"If you manage to keep that alive for more than a day like that, I'll be impressed." Virgil walked onward, deeper into the forest, completely missing Patton place a small enchant on the bagged plant to keep it alive. "Come on, it's still a bit further in."

Patton raced ahead, falling into step with the other. "Where are you headed?"

"There's this small garden I have hidden in the forest. The darned plant wouldn't take anywhere else but seems to love this one spot." Virgil huffed, seemingly a bit annoyed. "It's a pain but it's worked so far. I've asked everyone but the conditions are so specific that I'm not really willing to risk moving it somewhere else anymore."

Patton nodded and held his journal closer as he walked. "What kind of plant is it?" Virgil muttered something under his breath almost silently. "I'm sorry?"

"I don't quite know, exactly." Patton was shocked at that.

"W-well, what do you use it for if you don't know what it is?"

Virgil fell silent before looking down at Patton. Once their eyes met, Virgil quickly looked away almost embarrassed. "Look, I know what it can do and I'm sure someone's discovered it before I have, so I'm sure of the actual name but..." Patton perked up at the news of an almost unknown plant and kept quiet. Virgil chose to walk ahead, not bothering to finish his sentence.

They walked a bit more, Virgil helping Patton through the rougher areas and waiting patiently as he stopped and inspected a few more plants along the way. The small talk wasn't much, but Virgil seemed more at ease around Patton as he talked about all sorts of plant life. Virgil actually knew a fairly large amount himself but seemed to be terrible at naming them properly. Surely enough, Virgil suddenly stopped and looked around before looking down at Patton. 

Patton smiled up at his silent escort. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

Virgil nodded and looked away before reaching up to a rather tall plant. "Promise to keep this secret? I know I won't be able to hide it from you, you're just a bit too curious." He looked over at Patton who nodded eagerly, eyes alight as he held his journal to his chest. "Thank you."

Virgil stepped through the large plant, trying not to get caught on any branches. Once he made it through, he seemed to have vanished as the bush formed back to its original form. Slowly, Pat reached forward and parted some of the branches, only to be met with more greenery. He braced himself and shut his eyes, marching through the plant and fighting with every tug he met along the way.

Very quickly, Patton was once more stumbling forward and being caught by Virgil before he fell. He slowly looked up and smiled, nodding a quick thanks to the other. 

Patton turned and silently gasped at the tall towering purple and violet flowers before him. They stood at about half his height but their color stuck out like a sore thumb. They were gorgeous, but Patton felt a bit disappointed at the sight. "I... feel like I've seen these before."

Virgil chuckled and pulled out a small bag and gloves for himself, his a bit longer and more protective than the ones Patton had. "I can guarantee that you have not seen these before."

Flipping through his book, Patton stopped once he saw an old colored sketch of the same exact flowers in his book, quickly reading the section of it and jumping in shock. "Virgil! It's right here and it says these are poisonous!" Patton looked down as Virgil dug a bit with his hands, tugging at the base of the plant. "Virgil!"

He leaned back on his knees and turned to Patton. "Do you mind if I borrow that little shovel of yours? It'll come in handy for this."

Patton stomped his foot and held out his book, pointing to the page. "Look, it says right here! Picture and all, these are poisonous!"

Virgil rolled his eyes and held out his hand. "I'm not an idiot, just trust that I know what I'm doing. Now, could I please borrow that trowel?" 

They had a small staredown, Patton puffing out his cheeks and Virgil smiling, almost amused. Suddenly, Patton let out a breath and deflated, reaching into his bag and pulling out the tool Virgil requested. The other turned and began digging, the flowers shaking as he tore at the roots. Virgil cried out happily and pulled back, holding up the roots to the plant, except...

"That doesn't look right!" Patton reached in and pulled out his own gloves, quickly putting them on and reaching for the roots. "They're thick and almost... bright blood red!" Virgil handed over the plant as Patton carefully inspected it, twirling it in his fingers. 

"The plant is normally just regular Digitalis, but I call this version Dragon claws since they almost spread out and arch like a claw and they're so red." Virgil reached out and grabbed the root before quickly bagging it and reaching for more.

"You sound like Logan! It's just foxglove." Patton leaned in a bit more carefully. "Is it any more dangerous than normal?"

Virgil leaned back, a bigger chunk in hand with a smile on his face. "It is what it is, but boil some of this like a tea and the positive effects can outweigh the negative." He stuck it in the pouch and then wrapped it in cloth before carefully placing it in his small bag. Virgil carefully removed the gloves, the fingers turning inside-out as he did. "Just have to be careful, just touching the stuff can irritate you."

Patton removed his own gloves and stepped away from the pretty flowers. "I don't get it, what positive effects does this one have? Why is it red? I've never seen that before." Patton reached down and started writing notes in his journal on the side, lining it with question marks as he did. "I'll have to investigate that when we get back to the castle."

Virgil headed toward the bush that leads to their hidden exit. "I already told you, there's none at the castle, and I need this. Sorry, I'm not willing to share. Getting ahold of this stuff let alone letting it grow was a massive pain."

Patton tucked his journal away and headed over to Virgil. "Oh, not your castle, mine! I work in one back home."

Virgil froze and his hand fell off of the bush, taking a step back. "You what?" He blinked and his eyes widened. "Wait, did you say Logan earlier? As in Prince Logan?"

"Yeah!" Patton smiled up at him. "Lo, and I are pretty close! Why? Is something wrong?"

Virgil turned and looked at the weird faux foxglove plants and then back at Patton. "Was this- did... Did you even meet Mary?" He seemed to turn from shock to anger. "Did you trick me into bringing you out here?"

"What? No!" Patton frowned and held up his hands in defense. "I would never! I promised to keep this all secret and I will!" Patton frowned and lowered his hands slowly. "I honestly wanted to try and figure out why your symptoms sounded like you were being poisoned but now I see you're purposefully doing it. I can't imagine why, though."

Virgil's glare lessened and he turned away. "Look, it doesn't matter. The fact is that this stuff is helping keep me alive, that's all you need to know. So what if it's technically a poison? The way I take it, I'm fine."

"Wha-no! No, you're not fine! You're poisoning yourself! What are the benefits of keeping yourself alive if you hardly are alive to live it?" Virgil ignored Patton and quickly made his exit through the brush. "Hey!"

Patton dived through the leaves and emerged through the other side, almost running into Virgil's back as he stood there. "Look." He whispered. "I'd rather be almost dead than actually dead."

Patton reached up and rested his hand on Virgil's shoulder. "Is it... do you have magic?"

The word seemed to burn Virgil as he spun around and stepped away, surprised and frightened. "No! No, never! Don't accuse someone of that, it's a death sentence!"

Patton froze and looked around. They were deep in the woods and completely alone. Patton closed his eyes and took a slow breath, opening them and holding up a hand. He concentrated before his eyes flashed a golden color, a small light forming in the palm of his hand.

Virgil wasted no time, racing up and grabbing his hand, diffusing the magic before it could form. "Did you not hear me?!" He hissed angrily, glaring down at the other. "If King Asher even thought you could perform magic, you would be dead in an instant! Your precious prince wouldn't even be able to save you!"

Patton frowned and nodded, staring down at his feet. "Sorry, but... I just don't get it! Magic can be bad, but it can do so much good too!"

Virgil groaned to himself and pulled his hands away. "Patton, it's not..." Virgil spoke with a much softer tone, almost as if he were speaking to a child. "King Asher suffers from one of the worst illnesses in the world and there is no real cure." Patton looked up at Virgil who stared off in a daze. "He has a broken heart. He chooses to grieve by taking his frustration out on magic since it played a part in the tragedy."

Patton licked his lips, suddenly finding his mouth to be completely dry. "Lo thinks maybe Roman would understand and change his mind."

Virgil chuckled and shook his head. "I doubt it. The king has raised Roman to be filled with the same hatred, I'm sure he'll be just the same."

"He's not his father, you know," Patton whispered, almost afraid to speak the words. "You are not the actions of your parents."

Patton wasn't sure if his words encouraged the other or upset him, but he watched Virgil nod and wipe his eyes, turning away. "Maybe your right, who knows? Come on, we should head back."

 

\---

 

Patton was greeted at the entrance by a different guard that morning who informed him that Prince Logan was expecting him. Patton laughed sheepishly, embarrassed he was caught. Virgil was nice enough to offer to lead him to Logan's room before running off. Despite all protests, Virgil started to grow to like Patton and wanted to just see him leave the castle safe the next day. 

They were approaching the door when they heard a noise on the other side of Logan's room. Suddenly, the door fell and Prince Roman stumbled back, falling flat along with. Virgil panicked and raced forward, quickly helping up the prince and checking for injuries. Another servant ran up next to Patton and she covered her mouth in shock. 

"You again," Roman muttered as he dusted himself off. "Trying to play hero?"

"No, sire." Virgil bowed his head and diverted his eyes. "I was informed Prince Logan wished to see Patton and I simply was escorting him here."

Roman looked over and saw Patton standing on the side, still covered in a bit of dirt but looking a bit concerned at the scene before him. "Ah, Patton! Well, looks like you had a bit of fun, hmm?" He stepped off of the broken door and glared down at it as if it had broken purposely on him. "Well, I know Logan has been going mad not knowing where you've been."

Logan peered out of the room and over at the others, jumping over the door and almost sprinting to meet them. "Patton!" He stopped and blinked up at Roman as he approached, clearing his throat and gathering himself. "I'm glad to see you're alright."

Roman gave a big hearty pat on the back to Logan as he laughed. "He's been concerned all day, pretending he wasn't wracked with worry. Quite amusing I may add. Now if I could only gain the worry of such a man myself."

Patton noticed Virgil behind Roman roll his eyes unamused and smirked a bit. "Sorry! I wanted to go see the forest and Virgil here was free this morning!"

Roman turned and looked at Virgil with a smirk. "Well, once again I am rather impressed with you. I do wish you told someone more than the castle guard at the front gate, though."

Virgil bowed quickly at the statement. "I'm terribly sorry, I caught up with him in town running errands and was unaware he was asked to stay within the walls."

"Don't bother apologizing." Logan sighed and turned to Patton. "He's stubborn and his pleading eyes could bring an army to their knees, you were defenseless against him." Virgil stood up and hid his laughter behind a quick cough. 

"Well, do you have a moment?" Prince Roman intervened. "Do you know who could fix this door?" He waved to the hunk of wood on the floor that caused him to fall.

Virgil turned and inspected the door, looking at the hinges and nodding. "It's a simple fix, really. I can have it done before Prince Logan turns in for the night." Virgil turned and glared over at the servant that had been silent next to Patton. "Morgan."

The young woman jumped and tried to smile. "Y-yes, sir?"

"I'm not-nevermind." Virgil crossed his arms as he stared her down. "You'll keep watch and not touch anything while I get the materials to fix this, alright?"

She nodded and gave a quick curtsy before walking through the group and standing in the doorway. "Yes, of course."

"Aww, come on Virge!" Patton cried out suddenly. "No need to be so harsh on her."

Virgil looked over at Patton a bit confused. "Virge?" Patton shrugged and gave a small smile. "Well, Morgan here is new and under my training. She knows why I'm placing her here, correct?"

The young woman nodded and smiled up at Patton. "It's fine! Virgil has been rather sweet and understanding, truthfully."

"Nice won't get you to learn all the time." He muttered to her. "I'll go get what I need and return shortly."

"Okay, by Virgil!" Patton waved as the other smiled and ducked his head before quickly retreating. "He's so sweet if not a bit shy." Patton turned to Logan and his smile fell a bit. "Oh."

"Yes, Patton. Oh." Logan crossed his arms and stared him down. "I thought I asked you to stay here?"

"Technically you asked me to stay by your side, but you had that meeting and that sounded boring." Patton frowned at him, giving him his wide-eyed look. "I'm sorry, Lo. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Oh goodness," Roman muttered, turning his head away. "I see what you mean about the eyes, they're dangerous!"

"What about my eyes?" Patton tilted his head, completely unaware. Logan groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. "You okay, Logan?"

"I'm fine, Patton. Just, please... stay with me for the remainder of the day?"

"Okay, I promise this time I will." Patton smiled brightly, shifting his bag on his shoulder. "I got to see some cool plants too! I can't wait to show you later!"

"Did you find any for luck?" Roman asked, fixing his hair. "Everywhere I go it seems bad luck follows. First, those books in the library, then these drapes got caught on something, a small fire, now that darn door! It's like everything is hexed to break around me lately!" 

Logan and Patton shared a quick look. "Is that possible?" Logan asked carefully.

Roman threw back his head and barked out a laugh. "Not in this castle it's not! Anyone officially working here is made sure they pass a test that would show if they had or used magic."

"Wow, y-you can do that?" Patton smiled through his slight slip up. "I didn't think it was possible."

"Well, we found a way. No one in these walls has magic or trust me, we'd know." Roman turned and walked down the hall. "Now, come! No need to stand around in this hall all day. You can get prepared for dinner in my quarters."

Logan bit his lip and prevented a groan from escaping. "Wonderful, thank you, Roman. How terribly kind." Logan's tone dripped with sarcasm but Roman chose to ignore every bit of it.

Surprisingly, they both managed to clean up and get changed for dinner, though mostly Patton since he was covered in dirt. All the while, Roman's flirting and advances seemed to have ceased, despite Logan's suspicions on the matter. Any time he even hinted at it, Roman turned from him and started talking to Patton, but just about what he did or knew. Logan wasn't certain but he was pretty sure the innocent questions weren't considered flirting so he let it be.

When dinner came around, Patton was both excited and nervous to meet the king. Roman had mentioned that Logan had a sudden visitor and King Asher was immediately interested in meeting the young man. Though, Patton fussed with his clothes a bit, more used to wearing scratchy fabric he rolled around the ground in and not nice, soft fabrics he wore now. Logan kept stopping him from fidgeting but Patton just couldn't help himself. Roman just chuckled at them when they bickered but otherwise kept to himself.

They entered the dining room and Patton was immediately taken back by the amount of food. He hesitated as a servant pushed in his chair before looking over at the head of the table. The king was just sitting as a glass of wine was poured for him. Picking it up, he raised it to the others with a smile. "Well, nice of you to join us tonight. What was your name? Pat?"

"P-patton!"

"Ah, yes. Patton! Seems you gave Logan here quite the scare with your disappearance." The king took a swig from his goblet, ignoring Logan's immediate dismissal of the comment. "Well, I sure hope your short stay has been satisfactory?"

"Oh, yes! It's been lovely, and so has everyone I've seen!" Patton smiled over at Roman. "The castle is much different from home too. It's so gorgeous, it's a shame we have to leave at sunrise."

"Ahh, but the sunrise from the front wall is the best in all the lands!" Roman almost mockingly swooned at his own words. "That will be quite a sight to see as you are sent off."

The conversation kept steady throughout dinner, Patton only being asked a few more questions about his work before Logan took over the conversation about politics. As mundane as it sounded, Roman got roped right into it, going on about what they had apparently talked about that afternoon. 

Patton watched Virgil and the new servant Morgan slip in silently during dinner, almost unnoticed. Virgil met up with Reginald and leaned in close, whispering quietly. When he leaned back, Reggie nodded and waved them off. Morgan kept her head down as Virgil waved her silently along. He looked up and met eyes with Patton suddenly, giving a small smirk but otherwise pretending he wasn't there.

"Well, no need to get ahead of yourselves, boys!" King Asher called out, dragging Patton's attention back into the conversation. "I'm glad you are excited about all these ideas but I'm not sure you're quite ready to lead. That goes to both of you."

Roman dramatically rolled his eyes. "Father, I'm sure I can handle more than you let me! How am I to learn if you baby me the entire time? One day I will have to rule on my own."

"Exactly," Asher called out, growing serious. "You will have to rule without my guidance and what you choose to do will affect everyone that is a part of this kingdom. Your decisions are too brash and eager. You need to be completely thorough with everything you do." King Asher turned to Logan. "Especially you, young man. I don't know what your father was thinking, hiring a sorcerer and keeping it within your walls."

"What?" Roman perked up, staring at Logan in shock. "You have one working for you?"

"Whether or not that rumor is true matters not. As I understand your adverse desire to work with anyone of the magical sort, you must understand why I am more accepting of it."

King Asher brought his cup to his mouth and threw his head back, finishing it quickly. "Yes, of course." He slammed it down on the table before him. "One tricked you into believing it was good. How ignorant of you."

Patton's hands balled into fists as he smiled, unsure of where the conversation was leading. "I-i'm sorry. I heard it was a young boy who broke into the castle and risked his life to heal Prince Logan who was on his deathbed." Patton's unsure smile wavered a bit at his own words.

The king scoffed and watched his cup be refilled. "Yes, a small child happened to slip past your pathetic defenses and cure the plague he probably cast on the prince himself to win your favor."

"I'm not sure about that," Logan spoke up, keeping his attention on his food, though everyone had stopped eating at this point. "They were caught before they managed to leave and were thrown into the dungeon with a scheduled execution." Patton bit his tongue at the memory. "They were only released after they apologized for failing to save me, having believed I had perished. It was only when they were already at the stalks that the truth was revealed. My father was thorough in his decision. He truly was there to help save me and accepted his fate when he believed he had failed."

The king sneered and drank a bit more as Roman looked between the other two royals. "I-i'm sorry... Father, you had never told me that. I knew Logan was sick when we were younger but you said we sent a physician and he improved."

"Not at all, no one had managed to heal me. It took the son of a sorcerer to gain the courage to do anything. I would be dead now otherwise."

"Ha!" King Asher sneered over at Logan. "All stories. That boy probably was trying to lay a curse on you."

"Wait, but you just said that he probably planted the curse himself the first time," Roman asked, watching his father closely. He seemed unsure and confused, looking back at the other two across the table. 

"Of course the little brat did! Magic is no good!"

"Well, which is it then, father?" The king turned to his son. "I'm just trying to understand but none of this makes sense."

Patton looked over at Logan who was watching Roman quite carefully. Logan looked almost hopeful as the young prince finally stood up and challenged his father for the truth. Certainly not anywhere near close to accepting magic but much closer than they were a week ago.

The dining hall doors flew open and a guard from the outside fell in onto the floor with a cry. The man dressed in rags stood before them turned to the approaching guardsmen and shouted in anger. He raised his arms as they started to glow, magic being brought forth. A sorcerer. He turned and reached out toward the sword of the approaching guard. His eyes almost seemed to glow as he elbowed the guard and threw his other arm to the side. The sword fell out of the guard's hand and flew toward another one approaching, piercing him in the stomach as he fell forward.

Before Patton even understood what was happening, Logan launched out of his seat and pulled Patton up with him, both their chairs scuffing against the ground. "Patton, we need to go!"

Logan gripped under Patton's arm tighter as he pulled, Patton's eyes never leaving the attacking sorcerer. He stumbled backward and broke eye contact with the battle, turning and looking at Logan who seemed panicked as he looked around. Patton looked over and saw King Asher at the head of the table, demanding the sorcerer be stopped at any cost. Roman was standing, a sword in his hand as he glared down and was prepared to fight, though Patton was unsure where the weapon came from in the first place.

"This way!" Patton and Logan stopped as Virgil appeared, pulling a tapestry to the side and revealing a door. "Quickly!" He frantically waved them over, keeping an eye on the mayhem behind them.

Patton turned back toward the others. "Roman! Your majesty!" Both royals either ignored the call or didn't hear him, the sorcerer suddenly jumping up on the table and kicking the silverware out of his way, marching toward the king. 

"Patton, we have to go!" Patton refused to look away and shook his head. Logan reached over and grabbed Patton's arm once more. "Patton, please!"

"We can't leave them, Lo!" Another guard tried attacking the sorcerer and was quickly brought down. Patton's mind raced as he flexed his fingers anxiously. "I'm not leaving them!"

"I'm not letting you get killed!" Logan spun Patton around and stared down at them. "Trust them, they have to know what they're doing! We are getting to safety, now!"

A loud and familiar cry brought their attention back as they saw the sorcerer lower his hands from Roman's direction. Roman was falling backward, someone on top of him and in direct line of the magic that shot out of the sorcerer's hands. Not hesitating another moment, the man turned toward the king who watched his son fall from the attack in fear, raising a hand and launching another burst of energy.

"No!" The sorcerer was suddenly flying across the table as someone marched forward, proud and tall. "I will not let you hurt anyone else!" They jumped up on the table as the other sorcerer stood up, staring each other down.

"Morgan?" Patton muttered, watching the new servant in training fire magic at the attacking sorcerer. 

"Patton." At the broken sound of his voice, Patton turned and watched Logan once more, shaking where he stood. "Please..."

Logan looked scared and near tears, body shaking but not leaving without him. Virgil still held open the escape but seemed too surprised at what was happening to pay any attention to them. "Okay," Patton whispered, nodding. "Let's go."

Logan let out a sob of joy and relief as Patton tugged on his arm this time, racing through the door. As they passed, Virgil turned and looked at them with a grim look on his face. He turned and looked at the battle once more before biting his lip and shaking his head. "Go down the hall, third door on your left." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a key, holding it up. "Lock yourselves in, okay? I'll be there once it's safe."

"Virgil, you have to-" Patton tried to speak but the key was suddenly thrust into his face. 

"My job is to the throne here. Get yourselves to safety, please."

Patton could still feel Logan shaking in his hand as Virgil looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and grabbed the key. "Third door, got it." Virgil turned to run into the chaos once more. "Don't die, Virgil! Please!"

Patton turned and looked at the fighting, the guards swarming the table and cutting everything out of his view. Patton saw Logan and nodded before they ran down the hall, away from the battle and into safety.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout...
> 
> Warning: More depictions of violence and death in the beginning of this one as well!

Roman stood up immediately once he saw his guard fall backward after the doors flew open. Upon seeing the sorcerer enter, he turned and looked around the room. A suit of armor stood off to the side for decoration but luckily had a sword sheathed at its side. The prince didn't hesitate to walk over and retrieve the sword for himself, hearing his father cry out for the death of the intruder.

Roman turned back and looked over at the visitors, seeing Patton tug at Prince Logan's arm in panic. Good, retreating and getting out of the fray was the best option for them. Heaven forbid harm come to Logan on his first trip, his father would have his head. Looking back over at the sorcerer, he caught him jumping up on the table and glaring down at his father before advancing. Roman looked down at his chair and smirked, taking a few steps back. A running headstart and using the chair as a step, he could face off with the intruder no problem. The sword may be a dull decoration but in his hands, a weapon was a weapon and he was not the type of prince to stand by as his men were slaughtered.

Roman took one step back before hearing his name being shouted, looking up at the threat. The sorcerer bared his teeth and raised his hand, magic gathering and glowing brighter by the second. Roman went to jump to the side in hopes of dodging the blast before it suddenly launched. In the same moment, Roman felt someone reach up and grab him, holding him close. The prince watched as the blast hit the person in the back, forcing both of them to fall. Roman's protector had grabbed the back of his head last moment, preventing it from smashing against the ground. 

Blinking in a daze, he gathered himself and looked down at the all too familiar man who jumped in and took the blast for him. His eyes were open in shock and his mouth silently screaming, Roman pushed himself up and shook his shoulder. 

"H-hey." Roman turned the man over onto his back and laid him down slowly. "Come on, wake up. Snap out of it!" He leaned down, resting his head on the man's chest as he listened for a heartbeat. After a moment, Roman jolted and stared down at the man as he tensed up. "This isn't funny, Reggie, please!"

The prince heard a cry of anguish and looked over at the battle. The sorcerer seemed to be battling another one, but as he blinked tears away, he could only focus on one thing.

Grabbing his sword, Roman went to march up onto the table until the one that had attacked him was grabbed by the ankle and forced backward. The other sorcerer took the opportunity to strike, attacking the defenseless assailant. He cried out in pain for only a moment before he fell silent.

Roman looked up at the other sorcerer to find it was actually the new recruit he had recently met. She had magic and had lied about it to get inside the walls. Roman took two swift steps and found himself on the table, gripping the sword and looking at the woman across from him. She looked up and smiled, ignoring Roman's rage.

"Your Highness, you're alright!" She took a step closer before the same hand that took down the other sorcerer reached out and grabbed her ankle. She waved her arms frantically as she fell forward, trying to catch herself. The man who had caused her to fall swiftly jumped up onto the table and pinned her arms behind her back. "V-virgil! What are you doing?!"

"I suggest you don't struggle," Virgil spoke with an even tone. Roman marched over, stopping at the attacker that caused it all. After making sure he was dead, Roman stepped over his body and stared down at his two servants. "Are you alright, your majesty?" Virgil whispered, ignoring the whimper of the woman he had pinned down.

Roman ignored him and looked down at the woman. "You entered these walls knowing magic was a crime punishable by death. How do you plead?"

"I-I wanted to help!" He cried out, moving to look up at Roman. "I stopped him, I saved you!"

"How do you plead?" Roman spoke again, ignoring the tear that ran down his face. She went silent and Roman took it as a silent 'guilty'. "Alright then. You. Virgil. You have been training someone with magic inside of the walls for days. Did you know about this?"

"No," Morgan spoke, voice firm as she shut her eyes. "I told no one, he had no idea. He is innocent."

Roman nodded and looked up at Virgil. "I owe you many thanks, I will not forget this." Roman turned to the nearest guard beside the table. "Take this woman to the dungeons, she is to be charged for her crimes. My father-" Roman froze and spun around, running down the table to where his father had stood. "Father!" He stopped and kneeled down, finding a few guards surrounding the king. "Is he alright?"

A knight let out a sigh and looked up. "He's still alive but he was hit. I can get him aide but... we know nothing of magical injuries, your highness."

"I don't care." Roman cried out. "Get him help, we can discuss this shortly." Roman looked over and saw a knight that seemed to have attempted to jump in the way of the attack in the same condition as his father. "Him as well, we will give them the best treatment we can."

Roman hopped off the table and suddenly felt drained, the adrenaline running out and all he wanted to do was sit down and rest. He ran a hand through his hair as a guard approached. 

"Your Highness, I must speak with you." Roman didn't answer him, let alone turn and give him any attention. "I'm sorry it has to be this way... but with King Asher in this condition, you are now acting ruler. We need your orders."

Roman chuckled to himself, not bothering to hide his amusement as he shook his head. "Of course I am." His voice sounded rough and he felt tears gathering in his eyes once more. "First thing, Reg..." Roman felt his mouth run dry and he took a moment to gather himself. "Scott... needs a proper burial with honors. Make sure he has taken care of." The guard nodded and turned to do as he was told. "And someone burn that damned body!" He cried out, waving an arm at the table. "I want it out of my castle immediately!"

Footsteps stomped around him as Roman stood there, feeling out of place. Someone walked up to him and spoke, but Roman hadn't even made a move that he had heard. They stood there silently until Roman looked up, finding the exhausted face of the servant that had helped take down both servants standing a considerable distance away. "Virgil." Roman sounded tired and didn't bother to hide it.

"Prince Roman," Virgil spoke soft but sounded just as tired. "I helped Prince Logan and Patton escape earlier. If you do not need me, I can tend to them. They should be safe."

A loud sigh of relief escaped the prince and he felt as if he could almost smile. "Good news for once. Thank heavens." Roman looked over at the servant. "Is there anything else I would need you for?" Virgil went to speak before turning somehow paler and bit his lip. "Well, out with it."

Virgil only seemed to grow more tense and uneasy at those words. "I, well... you... don't have an active personal servant, your majesty."

It was a surprise to everyone that Roman didn't flinch at those words. He nodded silently and turned back to where he had sat only minutes before. "I suppose your right. Well then." He looked up at Virgil with a frown. "Please take care of Logan and make sure he is safe. I will be with my father. You will be under my direct command at this moment going forward, is that understood?"

\---

 

The moment that Patton approached the door and pushed it open, Logan seemed to snap out of whatever haze his mind was in. Once inside the room, he turned and closed the door as Patton locked it from the inside. Logan looked around and raced over, pulling the curtains closed in the window and surveying the room. 

"Alright, we should be safe for now. I want you to tuck away and hide, I'll let you know when it's safe." Logan turned and faced Patton who just stood facing the door. "I'm sure we will hear from someone soon." 

Patton spun around marched up to Logan, grabbing his arm. "We could have died!" Logan watched as it finally all started to hit Patton all at once. "He just... decided he was going to attack everyone he saw. Didn't even care what the consequences were! How... how can someone just do that?" Patton's lip trembled and Logan pulled him close as the other clung to him desperately. "Magis is supposed to help people."

"Unfortunately, not everyone thinks like you do, Patton." Logan eyed the door and listened for any sounds. "This is why Roman is so scared and why I want to hide you away. They don't live the same way we do."

Patton pulled Logan closer and shook his head. "Even... even if I did nothing, do you think... would the king-"

"It won't come to that." Patton started to pull away and Logan looked down at him. "Now, we should get you hidden just to be safe."

Despite the tears running down his face, Patton gave his strongest glare he could muster. "You're the one we should be hiding and protecting! You always seem to forget you are a prince!"

Patton wiped his face with his sleeve and stood there silently for a few moments before they both heard a knock on the door. They froze and turned, standing silently as they held their breath. The knock rang out once more before they heard a voice. "Patton? Prince Logan? It's Virgil!"

Patton smiled and ran over to the door, holding his hand out to Logan and signaling him to stay put. He pulled out the key and unlocked it before slowly peeking through a crack in the doorway. Patton gasped and threw it open and jumped on the man as he giggled happily. "You're okay!"

Virgil slowly and a bit unsure wrapped his arms around Patton as he looked over at the prince. "You're both alright, that's great."

Logan frowned at Virgil's tired tone and walked over. "Is everything alright? Has the sorcerer been apprehended?"

Patton pulled away and looked at Virgil as he stepped back to stand by Logan. Virgil shut his eyes and let out a heavy sigh before shaking his head. "No. He's... been taken care of." Patton froze at the words and Virgil bit his lip. "There seems to have been another sorcerer within the walls. The one I was training, Morgan. She..."

"Is she..." Patton whispered and covered his mouth, afraid of the word that almost followed. 

"No, no. She's locked away in the dungeon and is to be tried for her crimes." Virgil only seemed to grow more upset as he spoke. "She stopped the attacker and will probably be put to death for it."

"That's highly unreasonable. Surely saving the lives of others including her own king would pardon her from heavy punishment." Logan questioned.

Virgil shook his head and looked up at the other prince. "Prince Roman is unharmed, but King Asher is currently incapacitated. Someone tried to protect him and take the blast, but they're both unconscious. Their condition is unknown."

Patton gasped and turned to Logan. "I've got to help them!"

Logan did not hesitate to glare and put his foot down. "No. You promised to stay low and you will do so."

"Two people are hurt! One of them is a king! If it's too magic intensive, regular remedies won't help! They'll need someone who-"

"I said no, Patton." Logan kept his tone firm as he stood up tall. "That is an order. I'm sure the king has his own men that can take care of him."

Virgil huffed out a laugh and shook his head. "Patton has a point, though. The king is as good as dead if there was anything magical about the attack. It seemed different than the ones on everyone else."

Patton grew desperate as he turned to Virgil. "Is there any way you can help?"

"What? No!" Virgil jumped as he shouted a bit panicked. "I told you, I don't have any magic!"

"Regardless, no one is risking themselves when it is still plausible that King Asher will be perfectly fine." Logan stood in between the two before looking over at Virgil. "If everything is cleared, I'd like to return to our quarters if it is safe."

Virgil nodded and bit his tongue as Patton frowned but remained quiet. "Yes, of course. The castle is still on lockdown until further notice but I can bring you back quickly before I go help Prince Roman."

"Thank you, Virgil." The servant nodded and exited the room and checking the hallway before stepping to the side as they walked out. "I'm sure Roman can wait with Reginald a moment or two longer before you return." Instead of answering, Virgil turned away and bit his tongue. Patton gasped quietly and Logan felt it hard to breathe. "Oh. Well."

"He, uh." Virgil cleared his throat and fought the feeling of his voice trying to give out on him. "He took a hit for Roman. He is to be given a Knights burial for his act of bravery." With that said, Virgil turned and walked down the hall, hoping the other two would follow.

\---

When Virgil knocked on Roman's door, a million thoughts buzzed in his head about what happened and what was going to happen and what could happen that he hadn't even really processed what he was even doing. He hardly paid any attention to the guard in the doorway keeping watch before the door opened and there stood Prince Roman. 

"Ah, excellent. I take it our two guests are doing alright?" Virgil kept silent as he nodded and Roman seemed to ease a bit at the news. "Excellent. Please, enter." The prince left his door open and walked away for Virgil to enter and close it behind him. He had barely been in Roman's room in all his years at the castle, it was usually not necessary with Reginald as Roman's personal servant. As soon as the door made a noise to confirm it was shut, Roman seemed to sag and drop his princely persona. Just the sight of seeing the smug prince so distressed and exhausted was enough to throw Virgil for a loop, but after the events that had just occurred, it seemed only natural.

"Prince Roman-"

"Please." Roman's voice spoke soft, tired and with no force behind it. "Just Roman." He turned and Virgil could faintly see just how hard everything was hitting the prince. "You are my new personal servant after all."

Virgil contemplated trying to give some comforting words to the prince before he clicked his jaw shut. The last thing the prince needed was his servant opening his mouth and upsetting him further. "Of course, Roman."

"Firstly, I need to know one thing that I hope you can help with." Roman started pacing his room to an elaborate desk littered with papers. Most were blank and covered in doodles from what Virgil could tell as he watched Roman brush them aside for the more important ones. "We test everyone for magic, so how did one slip by?"

Roman shifted through a few papers before looking over at Virgil. The servant jumped once he realized he was actually expected to answer back. Usually, when people above him socially asked him questions they simply wanted him to nod and remain silent. Being Roman's personal guard meant having more of a personal relationship with the prince as well. Anyone would consider it such a high honor but it just made Virgil's heart race as he started to panic and think of everything that could go wrong.

"I would check the, uh, shipment papers. Perhaps we ran out of the herb used and had requested more? There is a delivery tomorrow morning, it is possible they simply pre-approved Morg-ah, I mean, the criminal, and we're going to test her when everything came in on the next arrival." Roman seemed to not take in anything he said and Virgil took a moment to calm himself. Eventually, the prince pulled a paper up and read it carefully before smiling.

Roman turned to Virgil and waved the parchment in his hand. "Well, look at that. You're right. A request form for more to be sent to the castle over a week ago. This means someone approved her to work before running the test."

"I'm afraid I am not sure who that would be." Virgil wasn't going to throw any single one of his friends in the dungeon over something like this. "It has been a hectic time preparing for Prince Logan's arrival and that was never really my area."

Roman rubbed the sleep from his eyes as his frown grew. "Of course. Well, not going to worry about that now." Roman put the paper down and huffed to himself. "What would father do?" He stood up tall and suddenly all the sleep and stress seemed to simply vanish. Virgil watched Roman put on an act so convincing he wondered if the little he even knew about the prince was true. "Have an order given out. The second that shipment is here I want it searched and brought in." Roman turned to exit the room before looking over at Virgil. "Once we are able I want every single person in this castle being tested. I'm not making another mistake again."

\---

 

The next morning, Patton awoke to the sound of voices outside of his door. He had hardly slept the night before and couldn't wait until they could leave, but with the castle on lockdown he wasn't sure exactly if they would be able to leave.

There was a knock on his door and Patton gave in, getting up and reaching for his glasses before heading over and answering it. Henry, who had been assigned Logan's personal assistant during his stay, stood on the other side. He seemed tired and Patton wondered how long he had been awake and running around with everything that had happened.

"Good morning, Patton. Sorry to wake you at such an hour. Your presence is requested as soon as possible in the ballroom." Henry didn't wait for an answer before tiredly walking off and leaving Patton confused. He shut his door and took a moment before getting dressed and ready for the day.

After packing all his belongings and closing the door, Patton stood and thought for a moment where the ballroom was from his room. He had spent a day at the castle and was still completely lost where anything was. He chose a direction and started walking, hoping he would come across it or someone who could help him eventually. As he passed a branching hallway, a pair of arms shot out and grabbed him, pulling him out of sight while muffling him into silence. Patton shot awake by the assailant and fought against the pair of arms before he fell back against someone. The arms wrapped a bit tighter but didn't let go nor seem to constrict him too tightly. 

"Shh, Patton! Stop struggling, it's just me!" He stopped and looked down before slowly turning. The man lets go and Patton gasped and smiled. "Hey, sleep alright?"

"Virgil!" Patton placed a hand on his chest and felt his heart pound. "You scared me!" Patton whispered rather loudly. "Are we hiding?"

Virgil nodded and brought out an old canteen and held it out. "I don't have time to explain, drink this."

Patton took the canteen and looked up confused. "What is it?"

Virgil shook his head and looked serious for a moment. "Don't smell it, just take about two big gulps. Trust me, Patton."

Patton frowned and looked down at the canister and held it tight. "Virgil, what's going on?"

"Patton, just... please!" Patton jumped as Virgil suddenly turned desperate. "I'm just trying to help, I promise."

Patton swallowed and nodded his head. "Okay, I trust you." He brought it to his mouth and shut his eyes, throwing his head back and taking a big gulp. The second the liquid touched his tongue, it felt hot. The liquid itself was cool but felt spicy and almost burned like whiskey as he took a second gulp. Pulling it away, Patton gasped and Virgil reached out, capping the canteen quickly and watching Patton start to cough. "Eh, that's worse than cough sap! What was that?"

"Promise me you won't be mad." Virgil held the canteen close and took a step away afraid. "I'll explain but you have to promise me you won't yell."

"Why would I yell?" Patton watched Virgil grow silent as he panicked more. "Virgil?"

"Remember that plant I went and got yesterday?" Virgil whispered softly. "If you boil it and water it down into like, say, a tea... it will sap the magic in your body and leave you pretty much exhausted for half a day and completely powerless."

"You poisoned me?!" Patton held onto the wall next to him as he started to panic and tried to steady his breathing. 

"No, please just listen!" Virgil reached out and Patton leaned into him. "Look, Roman has demanded everyone in the castle be tested if they have magic! If you drink this then take whatever they want you to, nothing will happen!" Patton looked up at Virgil as the other was still panicking. "They have this weird thing they make you take, I guess it's similar to what I gave you? Except it doesn't sap your magic, it attacks it and causes your body to fight back. It leaves you defenseless and I just..." Virgil stopped as Patton gave him a soft smile. "I'm sorry, I should have explained but there's no time! I have to bring you to the ballroom where they'll give you the herb test. You'll be tired for a day but you'll be alive and safe."

Patton nodded and stood up before falling backward. The room spun and Virgil reached out and grabbed him. "Thanks, Virgil. I guess I owe you."

Virgil snorted a laugh and turned his head away in embarrassment. "No, you don't. I kind of poisoned you, why would you even say that?"

Patton stopped walking just as they reached the corner to turn down the hall to the ballroom. Virgil looked back at him confused before Patton looked up at him. "Why do you take it every day then? If you don't really have..."

Realization ran across Virgil's face as he frowned a bit. "Well, I had these... headaches as a kid." Virgil cleared his throat and looked down the hall to make sure they were alone. "Then I got these strange nightmares. When I was a little older, they grew worse and worse until my parents realized... they sort of turned into vague, blurry visions?" Patton gasped and Virgil tensed up. "They were scared and upset that their son was... Anyway, they took me into these woods and brought me to this witch coven and asked them to take me and help me with the headaches before running off." Virgil smirked and turned to Patton. "Did you know witches know nothing about that sort of thing? They had no idea what to do with me, but unlike my parents, they took me in any way and raised me."

"Aww, I'm so sorry! Were they nice?"

"The nicest," Virgil mumbled. "The absolute best. They taught me everything, which was a lot. Except I get names of plants wrong all the time, I tend to remember the witch names over the other ones."

Patton gasped at the realization. "You did stutter while naming a plant yesterday! I thought you were just trying to remember what it was!" Patton blinked as his eyes widened. "Wait, what did you call that weird foxglove we found yesterday?"

"Uh, dragon claw?"

Patton muffled a laugh and looked away. "That is such a witch name for something!"

"Hey!" Virgil cried out in mock anger. He smirked until Patton's laughter turned into a few coughs. "Woah, hey. Take it easy." He rubbed Patton's back as the other looked up and smiled. "It's starting to kick in. We should get to the ballroom quickly and get this over with."

Virgil led the way slowly as Patton trailed behind. Every few steps he felt himself get slightly more out of breath and tired, but Virgil seemed to have predicted this and kept a slower pace. "Hey, Virgil?" The man made a noise to show he was listening but never turned around. "You're a really great guy, you know that?"

Virgil smiled and bit his lip, refusing to let the other see. "Thanks, Patton."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s simply trying to figure out what to do next… but Patton has a plan.

Logan had wanted to gather his things and convince Roman to let him leave despite the lockdown. His main concern was getting Patton out of the castle and letting Roman get on with his magic witch hunt while taking Patton away from wanting to help and openly out himself to the entire world. There was just one small issue with this plan.

“What do you mean he’s missing?!” The prince was trying his very best to keep his calm but being told bad news first thing in the morning was never a good sign. “I understand we are in a lockdown, how could you lose someone?”

“I’m sorry, Prince Logan, but we know he couldn’t have left the castle.” Henry shuffled on his feet and looked nervous. “Everyone is being rounded up for the magic testing, perhaps he went there?”

The prince took a moment to collect himself before looking at the servant that had been helping him the past week. “Henry. What exactly is this magic test?”

“Oh, well, it’s this special herb?” Henry spoke a bit unsure of himself. “They boil it and make you eat it and then if you have high levels of magic built up inside of you or however it works, it makes that magic attack your body. You kind of self-destruct on yourself. If you don’t you just kind of get an upset stomach for a day and you’re fine.”

Logan imagined Patton suddenly collapsing on himself after eating something and falling over before shaking the thought mentally from his head and glaring down at Henry. “You will take me there immediately, is that understood?”

Henry jumped to attention, the lack of sleep still obvious in his eyes as he turned and made his way down the hall. “This way, your highness.”

Logan immediately caught up to Henry and leaned down a bit. “Faster.” He spoke with a firm tone that held an edge to it.

“Yes, sir!” Henry picked up the pace and started almost jogging down the hall, the prince’s long strides easily matching his speed. It felt like far too much time had passed before Henry walked up to the door that held the room testing was going on. He walked up and opened the door, turning and holding it open for Logan. “Here we are!”

The words weren’t even out of Henry’s mouth before Logan stormed by, looking around the crowded room. Most people were waiting in a group while some stood on the sides, seeming tired and a bit sick. Once anyone saw the fire in the prince’s eyes, they parted and made way for him to march on through. Logan’s eyes caught sight of Virgil first, marching over as he looked up and spotted the prince. He started to smile before he noticed the look in Logan’s eyes before looking back down.

Virgil had Patton in his arms, rubbing his back reassuringly as Patton held onto something in his hands. His eyes were shut and his face was scrunched up in a grimace. Virgil leaned down and whispered something to Patton, causing his eyes to open wide. He followed Virgil’s gaze just as Logan pushed his way through, looking at Patton as he hid his panic.

“Patton,” Logan spoke softly and looked at the cup in his hands. “What are you doing here?”

Someone came over and took the cup from Patton before walking off. “Sorry! I was told to come here earlier. Don't worry, Virgil helped me out!” Logan shot Virgil a glare as Virgil ducked his head and turned away. Someone walked up and handed Virgil a cup filled with a green substance that he eyed curiously. “Lo.” Logan looked back at Patton who smiled and quickly shot Virgil a look. “He helped me. See?”

As Patton motioned back over to Virgil, he watched the man grimace as he lifted the cup to his mouth and threw his head back. Virgil’s eyes slammed shut as he covered his mouth with his hand and turned his head away. The woman that handed him the cup took it back and patted him on the shoulder before whispering words of encouragement. She turned and walked off as Virgil coughed into his hands and shook his head, trying to keep it down. After a moment, he turned and looked back at the prince as he gave a small smile. “I’m not an idiot, your majesty.” Virgil made a face and turned his head away. “I forgot how terrible it was, eugh. Disgusting.”

Logan watched Virgil closely before turning back toward Patton. “You are feeling alright?” Patton smiled and nodded as Logan took note of how much paler he looked. “Who told you to come down here anyway? You are a guest from a neighboring kingdom, sending you here could be seen as a sign of hostility.”

“Oh, but I'm a nobody.” Patton frowned as he spoke. “It shouldn't matter… right?”

Virgil placed a hand on Patton's shoulder. “No, he's right. I didn’t think you'd get pulled into this but when I saw you walking here I knew I had to intervene.” Virgil's face turned serious as the weight of the situation finally settled on Patton. “Roman never mentioned you or I would have brought you here. Who told you that you needed to take it?”

Patton went to answer but froze as he watched Virgil turn away. Following his gaze, the trio watched Prince Roman march through the room with the same conviction Logan had done moments before.

The prince stopped and watched Patton carefully before turning to Virgil. “Did you bring him here?”

Virgil flinched back at the tone and shrunk in on himself. “Yes your highness, but-”

“As a guest in this castle,” Roman raised his voice as he stood proudly. “Patton and Prince Logan did not need to partake in this test. Do you know the damage you may have caused?”

“I found him headed here on his own and simply escorted him.” Virgil's voice shook as he spoke. “He had already been instructed to come here. I had no reason to believe you hadn't given that order yourself though I do apologize for not checking first.”

Roman kept his expression throughout the explanation. “If you are speaking the truth then I'll find out soon enough.” He turned toward Patton and his expression finally softened a bit. “How are you faring?”

Patton placed a hand on his stomach as he looked down at the floor. “My stomach is churning and I feel a bit tired suddenly but otherwise I am fine.”

Roman nodded and looked over at Logan. “I apologize for this. It seems everyone is a bit wound up right now after yesterday's events.”

“As long as Patton is okay then all will be forgiven. Would you mind if we take this somewhere more private?” Logan turned around to stare out at the faces around the room. All were turned and watching the princes as they spoke. “There is something I wish to discuss.”

“Of course. Virgil!” The servant jumped at the sudden call of his name. “Lead the way and get some assistance for Patton and his stomach, would you?”

“Of course.” Virgil started to walk and lead the way, shooting Patton a look the second he saw he went to speak.

“Wait a second!” Patton ignored Virgil's glare as he started to follow. “He just took this stuff as well on top of his medicine that makes him fatigued! He needs to rest!”

They exited the room and Virgil kept quiet as he continued to lead them across the castle.

Roman looked concerned as he leaned over to look at the other. “Is this true? Are you feeling quite alright?”

“It's nothing I'm not used to. If the opportunity arises I will take a small break later.”

Patton huffed as he walked, trying to keep up as his body started to slow him down. “That is not how it works! I would know. You need proper fluids and some rest.” The silence that followed that simply made Patton frown. “Virgil…”

“I’ll make sure he gets his rest, Patton.” Roman turned and gave him a reassuring grin. “For now let’s just focus on just getting to somewhere quieter.”

As they took twists and turns down the hall, Roman started to notice Virgil slowing down just a bit. His strides became shorter and he seemed to not be in as much of a rush, though the urgency that was on his face when they headed out never left. Peering over his shoulder, Roman noticed Prince Logan had a hand on Patton’s back, looking down at Patton with a look of concern.

“Here we are.” Virgil stopped at Roman’s study and opened the door, checking to make sure it was empty before waving the others inside. Roman stormed passed and turned, watching Logan careful lead Patton over to a chair and the physician practically fell onto it. “I’ll be back momentarily.” Before Roman could get a word out, Virgil had turned out of the door and closed it behind him.

“Roman.” The prince looked down at his guest collapsed in a plush chair. “When he gets back you will tell him to rest.” Patton shot the most fierce look to him that Roman actually felt a shot of panic go through him. “Is that clear?”

Roman shook it off and shot his own glare back. “I am royalty! You-” Logan’s hand shot out and cut Roman off. “I beg your pardon?”

“Don’t fight with him, Roman.” Logan’s hand dropped as he turned back to Patton who had turned away and leaned back into the chair completely. “Even in a state like this, you won’t win. Trust me, I’ve had arguments like this with Patton my whole life and when it comes to someone’s health, he is unreasonably stubborn.”

Patton smiled up at Logan, knowing the true meaning hidden in his words. “Saved lives that way.”

Roman sighed and turned away as he began pacing the room. “I’m sorry, I’m just a tad bit stressed right now.”

“How is King Asher doing?” Roman didn’t acknowledge Patton as he continued his pacing. “That bad?”

“I said nothing of my father’s current condition,” Roman muttered.

“Yes, however, if it were positive news you wouldn’t be silently stewing as you paced back and forth.” That finally got Roman to stop and turn to the other two. “We are stuck here until you either allow us to leave or lift the lockdown. We aren’t going anywhere with Patton in the condition he is in, he needs his rest.”

Roman sighed and rolled his shoulders. “Unless you know a magical cure to help my father, there’s really not much you can help with right now.”

“Well, I-” Logan shot Patton a look as the door creaked open, taking Roman’s attention away from him. Patton frowned and looked away as Logan mentally scolded him, aware he had probably upset Logan.

Virgil walked in, balancing a pitcher of water and a few glasses in one hand as he pushed the door closed behind him with the other. He shifted the glasses over and walked over to a table and set everything down. He quickly filled the three glasses with water before slowly placing the pitcher down on the table. Suddenly aware of the silence, Virgil slowly looked up and noticed all three sets of eyes on him. “S-sorry. Am I interrupting? I can go if-”

“No!” Patton stood up from his chair and walked over slowly. “You need to sit down. Right now.”

Virgil held out a glass to Patton as he shook his head. “I will later. Here.”

Patton puffed out his chest before grabbing Virgil’s arm and turning around. “There is no later, now come!” He pulled Virgil over to the plush chair he had just been sitting in with strength Virgil wasn’t aware he had. Patton stopped and carefully pushed Virgil into the seat and backing away, making sure Virgil was still holding the glass of water. “Now. Sit. Drink.” He crossed his arms and Virgil suddenly felt like he was being scolded by a parent.

Virgil looked over at the two princes before quickly looking away, slightly panicked. “Patton, I need to-”

“You need. To rest.” Patton turned to the two royals in the room as they watched on silently. “Isn’t that right?”

Logan immediately nodded in agreement. “Your regular medicines are known to fatigue you and now with the additional effects on top of it, I would suggest you listen to Patton’s advice. He is a physician after all.”

Logan looked over at Roman as the prince watched Virgil carefully. “I mean, Patton would know if you need rest, right?” Roman turned to Patton and gave a reassuring nod. “Doctor’s orders. Not like I really need you now for anything right now anyway.”

Virgil sunk into the chair uncomfortably as he held up the glass, glancing over at the others as he took a quiet sip. Patton took this sign as a victory and turned back to the others. “So, what’s the plan for now?”

Roman turned and began his pacing once more. “Well, first I have to make sure everyone takes that herb and that we got everyone in the castle checked. The last thing we need is someone else slipping through and attacking. Then I need to send out for help to see if anyone can help my father. After that, I need to decide the fate of the woman currently locked away in the dungeons.”

“Wait!” Patton cried out. “Why? I heard she stopped the attacker and saved lives!”

“She is a sorceress, Patton!” Roman cried out in anger. “She knowingly decided to break the law and sneak into the castle. That doesn’t seem suspicious to you?”

“Well, maybe she had her reasons!” Patton balled his fists in frustration. “It’s not so black and white! She risked her safety to defend everyone in that room! What is there to discuss?”

“She knows magic, Patton!” Roman threw his hands up in his anger as he shouted. “She could kill us all and-”

“AND SHE DIDN’T!” Patton stamped his foot on the ground and defended himself. “She didn’t, Roman. She knew it probably would get her killed and she did it anyway. To protect the guards and to protect you. Doesn’t that deserve to be recognized?” Roman’s anger didn’t seem to fade but he kept silent as Patton spoke. “You were told that magic is bad, but there’s proof right there! Someone used it for good! To help!”

Roman sighed and his look of anger slowly turned to one of confusion. “Why do you care?”

“Because I just do! You’re persecuting people based on who they are!” Patton’s anger faded as he finally felt like Roman was listening, if only a little bit. “Some people are born with abilities they can’t explain. Some children are taught simply for survival. Are you ready to kill innocent children for that?”

“Patton, that’s not-”

“How about me?” Patton looked defeated as he spoke.

“Patton!” Logan cried out, taking a few steps forward to get between the two. “That’s enough.”

“No, it’s not!” Logan grabbed Patton’s arm trying to hold him back. “He needs to understand! Sometimes we don’t have a choice! Sometimes it’s all we know because it’s all we’re taught! It’s not the magic, it’s the person! When you go killing them for it you make them feel cornered and they try to defend themselves!”

“Is that what you’re doing, Patton?” Roman whispered, mostly to himself. “You’re going to attack and defend yourself? Because you know magic, is that it?” Roman looked up at Logan. “That is what he just admitted to, is it not?”

“I would never attack you, Roman.” Patton finally calmed and spoke with a soft tone. “Mostly because I don’t know how. I know how to help, not to hurt. If you take me in, I’d have no way to defend myself.”

Logan took the opportunity to step forward, blocking Patton from view. “I, however, have enough training to defend both of us if need be. You touch a hair on his head and you’re starting something you’d regret.”

Roman took a step back speechless and looked away. He felt winded and Logan noted just how defeated he looked. He shook his head and let out a sigh, turning away and facing the wall. “I…” A sudden sharp intake of air gasped from Roman as he turned and looked over at Patton in panic. “You took the herb. Oh heavens, I’ve killed you.” He sounded speechless and grew pale at his own words.

“No, no!” Patton walked around Logan who stood ready to defend him still. “No! I’m okay, I promise!”

“No, but, how?”

“It was me,” Virgil spoke so suddenly he seemed to surprise even himself. He looked down at his glass of water to avoid seeing everyone stare back at him. “I made sure he was okay. It’s why I went with him.”

Roman only seemed more baffled as the truth unraveled. “It’s fine!” Patton piped up. “Everyone thinks I took the test and no one saw anything suspicious!” Patton smiled awkwardly as Roman seemed to visibly relax. “How about a proposal?”

“Patton-” Logan tried to intervene.

“What would that be?” Roman stepped closer, curious.

Patton seemed determined as he pulled his shoulders back and raise his head. “Let me try and help King Asher. If I can help even a little bit, you let Morgan go. If not, you can take both of us and Logan can’t intervene.”

“Patton, no!” Logan turned to Roman and shook his head. “No, I don’t agree with that.”

“Well, then, I guess that would motivate Patton to work harder and not fail, wouldn’t it?” Roman looked at Patton before nodding. “Fine. You at least get my father somewhat conscious for even a moment and I let both of you walk.”

Roman extended a handout and Patton pushed past Logan to grab it, shaking it firmly. “You have a deal.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton now has to try and help the king while limited use of his magic and a small remaining window of time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... I was just really excited for where this story is going. I know I updated like 2 days ago but I couldn't help myself!!
> 
> Warning: Minor mention of death and blood

As Virgil led the trio to the king's chambers, Roman couldn’t help but notice how uneasy the servant was… and how calm and confident Patton was. He had ordered Logan to stay behind as the prince was not happy with the agreement at all. Roman knew he needed time to calm down and possibly think of a way to save Patton should he fail. That was another thing, Roman was worried Patton would fail but the physician seemed confident as he seemed he’d resolve the issue without a doubt.

Virgil finally stopped in front of a heavily guarded doorway. The guards nodded and allowed entry, bowing their heads in respect to their prince. Virgil opened the doors and walked in, quickly stepping out of the way for the others. Roman walked over to his father, unconscious on his bed in the same state he had last seen him in.

Roman sighed, kneeling down and placing a hand on top of the kings’. He frowned at the cold touch and gripped it tighter, mentally willing his father to answer him in kind.

Patton approached the opposite side, immediately watching the king with a serious expression Roman hadn’t witnessed from the man yet. The happy cheerful Patton was gone and completely replaced by this one that watched the king with a critical eye. Despite Patton’s paler than normal complexion, Roman would have assumed the man was in perfect health if he hadn’t known he wasn’t feeling well just an hour before. It seemed that when it came to his work, he may have underestimated him. Logan was right, Patton would push his health to its limit just to try and save anyone else.

Patton leaned in close, listening to the king's breath before checking his pulse. “Alright, what did this attack do to the others?”

Roman grimaced as suddenly his previous servant’s blank shocked face flashed in his mind. The last one Reginald-or Scott rather-had made before his ultimate demise. “Well, it singed the skin and seemed to kill almost instantly. This blast was half taken by a guard so they’re both in this condition.”

Patton clicked his tongue as he stood up and watched the king carefully. “Alright. Then I’ll have to run a few tests on this guard then. I don’t think you’d appreciate me simply giving King Asher anything until I’m absolutely sure, correct?” Roman nodded and gripped his father’s hand tighter. “Alright. I’ll need to visit your physician here but I doubt they’ll have everything I need…” Patton perked up and turned to Virgil who stood on the side of the room and out of the way. “Virgil!”

The man jumped at the sudden call to his name and pushed off of the wall he had been leaning on. “Yes?”

“You know plants and herbs and you know the forests around here! If I give you a list, could you gather things for me I think you might not have? I’ll double check just to be sure.”

Virgil immediately went to agree before he froze. “What if… I don’t know what they are? I’m not good with names.” The hidden meaning to his words was not lost on Patton.

Patton nodded but didn’t seem concerned. “I can lend you my personal field guide so you know which ones I need.” Virgil nodded in agreement at the offer. “Are you up for it today? I know you’re not feeling so great but I want to get to work as soon as possible.”

“I’m fine.” He cut Patton off before he could speak any more. “It’s nothing I’m not used to. I’ve been taking the medicine most of my life. Besides, this is much more important anyway.”

“Are you sure you’re up for this, Patton?” Roman asked as he watched the man across the bed. “This is a pretty dire situation and urgency is of the utmost importance.”

Patton suddenly smirked at the prince. It wasn’t the usual smile Patton had given before, all bubbly and full of happiness. This one was almost cocky. “Don’t worry, I can handle it. It’s how I saved Logan all those years ago.” Patton ignored Roman’s shock at the reveal that Patton was the one to have saved the sick Logan as a child and walked to the entrance to the room. He nodded over at Virgil and turned back to Roman. “I’ll be borrowing Virgil for a bit. If you need me, I’ll either be in my room gathering materials or in your medical wing. That’s where the guard is, I take it?” Roman nodded and Patton headed out, not needing another word from him.

As the door clicked shut behind them, Roman turned toward his father laying silently on the bed. “Goodness father… who did we invite into this castle exactly?” Roman sat for a moment before giving a small smile. For the first time in about a day, the prince felt just an ounce of hope.

 

Patton walked down the halls like he owned the place despite his slightly labored breaths. “Alright, I need to stop by and grab my things from my room and then go to the medical storage to see what you have in supply. Then you’ll need to get away in and out of the castle while it’s on lockdown.”

“No problem,” Virgil responded. “I’m Roman’s personal servant now. I have a few special privileges. No one would dare stop me at the gates if Roman had ordered it.”

Patton entered his room and quickly grabbed his bag, pulling out the old journal Virgil had recognized from before. “Alright! Just have to get a list and see what I can work with!”

Patton marched by Virgil and left the room, headed straight down the hall toward the medical wing. “Are you sure you can save him?” Virgil asked, quickly catching up to the other.

Patton grew serious once more as he made strides down the hallway. “I have to.”

“Patton-”

“The man attacked and put everything he had into each blast.” Patton thought out loud as he walked. “This means he didn’t expect anyone to survive the initial attack. Which means the most likely response is an overflow of something that was meant to kill its target. If I can find that something, I can save both of them no issue. I have a few ideas but I’m going to have to do a bit of trial and error before I get the right thing.”

“What if you run out of time?”

Patton smirked over at Virgil. “Then I won’t.”

\---

 

Patton made quick work of the storage rooms, pulling out random herbs and objects from everywhere. Some unlabeled boxes were quickly sorted through after Patton inspected them and in some cases, chewed on a few old plants. Virgil was honestly impressed. He obviously knew his stuff with how quickly he went through everything. He honestly seemed to act a bit more like Logan than himself right now. Quick, calculated, knowledgeable, and he knew he was more adept at what he was talking about than anyone else. Their own physician tried to help but Patton thought twice as fast as they could and knocked most of their ideas away before they could even finish giving them.

Patton made a quick list of things that he knew were out in the forest that he had seen before. He pointed each out in the book, flipping the pages rapidly and bookmarking each one he needed. Virgil glanced at each one before mumbling off some witch name for the ones he actually knew. Patton smirked at the few he found cute but most honestly most names sounded weird or strange. Virgil seemed more confident as he closed the journal and waved as he ran off out of the castle and into the forest. Patton spent the rest of his time crushing and mixing various objects before heading over to the unconscious guard in one of the spare beds. He checked over the man and found him in a similar condition to the king before he began to test a few things. He looked over at the woman who he had met just two days before as she worried about Virgil and gave a smile. Then he started muttering words, his eyes glowing golden with magic as the crushed and boiled herbs glowed along with them. With a sudden gasp, the light faded and Patton crumbled in on himself, breaths labored and uneven. The herbs he had taken earlier that morning were clashing against each other inside of him. One trying to suppress his magic to save him from the other that tried making his magic attack him. Ultimately, not using his magic at all meant he would be in this exhausted state, but he had work to do. If using it meant the searing hot burn as his magic started to attack him just to get his work accomplished, then it was a pain he would have to suffer. The old woman gasped as Patton continued to work and eyes faintly glowing once more, giving small doses to the guard before stepping aside and watching him carefully.

“Y-you’re… magic!” The old woman, Mary if Patton remembered correctly, whispered to herself.

“I am. I’m trying to find a cure for the king.” Patton looked up, his eyes back to their original state since using his magic made his blood feel like liquid fire. “By order of Prince Roman, I’m to help the king. Punishable by death if I do not.”

The old woman sighed and sat down next to Patton as he checked on the unconscious man. “If you fail to find a cure, I can help you escape.”

“No.” Patton leaned back and got to work on the next option, tossing the one he had just tried to the side. “If I fail then I will accept my punishment head-on.”

“But you’ll die!”

“Then I won’t fail.” Patton didn’t smile or joke around as he spoke, his face still focused on his work. “Multiple lives are at stake and if I fail, I will face my failure with honor knowing I had tried. Running will get me nowhere.”

 

Patton spent the day working on various things, each coming up a failure that only seemed to frustrate him more. The guard’s condition was slowly declining and he watched the sun slowly start to set, wondering where Virgil had gone. He left that morning and hadn’t returned which was rather peculiar. He was beginning to worry before a guard came running in, leading the way for another. Patton looked up just as two guards carried in an all too familiar form to an empty cot.

“Place him here.” The royal guard placed Virgil down carefully, the man seemed to be a bit dirtied but from a glance, unharmed. 

“Virgil!” Patton ran over and quickly inspected him, checking for any wounds. “Where did you find him?”

“He stumbled up to the front gate before collapsing.” A guard spoke, holding out a torn satchel. “This was with him.”

Patton reached over and grabbed the bag, digging through what hadn’t managed to fall out, which wasn’t much. Patton’s journal was luckily there, as were a few plants, but not much else. It looked like it had been deliberately torn along the side to spill out its contents.

Patton looked up at the guard who only sighed and shrugged. “We suspect it was a robbery attempt but we won’t know until he wakes up.”

The guards left Patton alone with Virgil as he checked for any further injuries. “You seem fine,” Patton whispered, brushing the hair out of Virgil’s face. “That’s good. Oh goodness, I do hope you’ll wake up soon.” Patton dug through his personal bag he had long since abandoned on the side of the room and pulled out a small pouch. “A few of these seeds under your pillow should drive away any nightmares.” Patton cupped the seeds in his hand as they quickly flashed goldenly with a wince as it burned. The feeling of his magic attacking him as he had used it had started to numb down throughout the day but his tired state made it sting just as much as before. He then moved his hand carefully under the small pillow under Virgil’s head to place the seeds. “Please wake up okay.” Patton sat there a moment before getting up and boiling a few plants, making something quick for Virgil. “Hopefully this will wake you soon.” He poured it into a bowl and left it by Virgil’s bed, hoping the smell would rouse the man soon before diving back into his work. 

As much as he would hate to admit it, Patton did not have a great night. He had tried about everything he could with no success before he finally succumbed to slumber sitting in a chair beside the guard. The herbs he had taken that morning for the test had drained him and while some of his magic had come back during the day, each attempt to use it made him feel more and more exhausted. He collapsed with a mortar and pedestal in hand as he worked. The light of the morning sun is what roused him, only to find he was the only one awake in the room.

Patton checked on the guard and sighed as the man’s condition had only gotten increasingly worse. He ran a hand through his hair as he began to think of any other options he had left. A groan grew from the other side of the room and Patton shot up, running over to Virgil’s cot as the man grimaced as he woke up.

“Virgil? Virgil! Are you alright?” The man blinked up and turned to Patton, watching him in a daze. “Hey. How are you doing? What’s the last thing you remember?”

Virgil blinked and slowly brought a hand still clenched up to his face. Without answering, Virgil opened his palm and a flower fell out. It was bright purple and in not so great condition after Virgil had held onto it for a few hours. “This…” Virgil started to cough as he spoke, shaking his head as Patton had tried to help. “Use this…”

Patton picked up the flower and inspected it carefully. “Are you sure this is what’s going to help?” Virgil simply nodded, his head rolling to the side as he started to doze off once more. Without much of a choice, Patton began working to find what he had meant to do with the one small flower given to him. He didn’t have much room for error but he was certain that it was one of the flowers he had requested yesterday. It’s crushed state was hard to be sure but if Virgil had it, then there weren’t many other options of what it could be.

A few people came in and out to check on Patton’s progress when he finally administered a small dose to the guard in the bed. Like every attempt before, he sat back and patiently waited for any sign of improvement.

It felt like forever and Patton had sighed as he marked this attempt as a failure when the guard started coughing up a storm, taking slightly deeper breaths then he was able to before. In his excitement, Patton administered another dose, watching as the guard visibly grew stable in a matter of minutes.

“Roman…” Patton muttered before running, stumbling over to the entrance. “Prince Roman! Quick, I need him here immediately!”

Patton kept checking on his patient while keeping an eye on the now sleeping Virgil while he waited for someone to arrive. When Roman marched into the room, Patton stood up and smiled before looking down at the guard. “Please tell me you have good news, Patton.”

“Check for yourself, your majesty. This is only a matter of minutes and he’s breathing has evened out.” Roman didn’t know much about medicine but after the time he spent with his father, he noticed the differences between the two immediately. “I have enough to give to your father but just barely. Virgil did his best to get it here safely.” Patton shot a worried look to the unconscious man, causing Roman to look over and notice him for the first time.

“What?!” Roman shot out and ran across the room, immediately checking on Virgil. “What happened?! I was informed he was down here with you, but not that he was injured!”

Patton looked confused before he spoke. “He arrived at the front gates and collapsed from what I’ve been told. It seems as if he was attacked. No one… told you?”

“Henry simply said he was down here, I had no idea.”

“Henry…” Patton bit his lip but kept silent. “I know it’s been hectic the past few days but the communication hasn’t been all that great around here.”

Roman sighed and stood up, turning away from Virgil. “Well, I’ll look into it when I have the time. First things first, we must give this to my father immediately!”

Patton bit his tongue and nodded before looking back at Virgil. “I would honestly feel better if a guard kept watching over them, just to be safe.”

Roman nodded and headed for the door. Patton gathered what he needed and followed, almost running into a guard who smiled down at him. He sidestepped the man that had been assigned to watch over Virgil and began following the prince through the halls and back to the royal chambers. 

Once inside, Patton had noticed that everything seemed the same, but King Asher was in worse condition than before. Patton quickly got to work, administering the dose to the king and sighing in relief once the man’s breathing started to even out. Roman was on the brink of tears as he reached for his father’s hand, smiling as his condition improved. “Thank you, Patton.” Roman smiled and kissed his father’s hand, finally sighing in relief as he did. “You probably just saved his life.”

“He’s not awake quite yet. I might need more before he gets better, but I’m not willing to go anywhere until Virgil wakes up and tells me what happened.” Patton turned to walk out of the room before stopping in the doorway. “You said Henry told you he was with me, correct?”

“Yes, why?”

Patton turned and looked at the confused prince. “Who was in charge of making sure every new hire had been tested for magic?”

Roman’s eyebrows shot up as he pushed away from the bed, standing up as he did so. “Are you suggesting Henry had something to do with all of this?”

“I’m saying it’s strange… since he was the one who told me to go take the test yesterday morning in the first place. Anyone other than him or Virgil and I probably wouldn’t have agreed without complaint.”

Roman frowned as he looked down at his father, giving a silent farewell before marching out of the room. “Well, let’s make sure before we do anything rash, shall we?” Roman smiled down at Patton. “Let’s make a quick stop at Logan’s room first so he can stop worrying. You’ve pretty much kept your end of the deal. My father’s condition has improved and for that, I am forever grateful.”

Patton smiled as they marched down a few halls to Logan’s guest room. A single guard was stationed outside as Roman knocked. The door opened slowly as Logan peered out, shooting a glare at whoever was on the other side. “Oh, Prince Roman.” Logan opened to door to stare at the man full on. “To what do I how this honor?”

Instead of answering, Roman smiled and took a step to the side, revealing a very disheveled and tired Patton smiling up at him. “Hey, Lo.”

“Patton!” The prince raced forward, pulling the man into a full embrace. “Goodness, I’m so glad you’re okay, you stupid fool.” Logan pulled away and scowled down at Patton. “Don’t you ever do anything like that again! I told you it was safest to keep it secret and what do you do?”

“I saved his life, Logan. Not only the king’s but that guard and even the woman Morgan who protected them during the attack!”

“What about you, Patton? You have to let me try and protect you.” Patton smiled and flushed at the prince’s kind words before Roman cleared his throat and broke them apart. “I apologize, Roman.”

“That’s fine. You two lovebirds can handle that later, we have something more pressing to deal with.”

Logan mouthed the word ‘lovebirds’ with a look of confusion as Patton turned to him and asked, “When was the last time you saw Henry?”

Prince Logan blinked as he recalled the memory. “Last I’m sure was when he brought me to the room where everyone gathered to take that test.”

“So he knew Patton was there, then.” Roman nodded before turning to Patton. “You said he was the one that told you to go there.”

“Wait, impossible.” Logan looked between the two in his confusion. “He told me he wasn’t sure where Patton was. We simply were checking there first. Now you’re telling me he was the one who told Patton to go there?”

Roman huffed as he stormed off down the hall. “Alright, who was there when Virgil was brought in yesterday?” He shouted as he passed a group of guardsmen. “I need answers and I want names!”

A guard quickly approached Roman. “Yes, your majesty! I was nearby. How can I help?”

“Was there anyone nearby that wasn’t a guard?”

The guardsman took a moment before nodding his head. “Yes, Henry was. I believe it was just him.”

Roman turned red at the news before spinning around. “Where is he? Who has seen him last?” The room grew quiet with murmurs as the prince awaited an answer. “I want Henry here now. Bring him to my chambers at once!” Roman turned to Patton and huffed. “I want you to check on Virgil and make sure he’s alright. Logan, I want you to stay where you feel safest and if that’s with Patton then take a guard or two with you. I have a guilty man to hunt down.”

Patton turned to Logan before nodding and quickly running off back to the medical wing. Logan waved a few guards over before explaining and following, two men trailing behind him. 

Once Logan was able to catch up to Patton, he watched the other start to stew and stress over their current situation. “Patton, there is no way we would have been able to be suspicious of him. He’d been helping me around for a week and he seemed perfectly capable.”

“I’m just worried. Why lie that much? What’s he hiding? And who attacked Virgil?”

“Virgil was attacked?” Logan questioned with an ounce of concern. “No wonder you are in a hurry back. Is he alright?”

Patton nodded as they entered the room, spotting Virgil sitting up on the cot and rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. “Virgil!” The man looked up as Patton ran over with a look of relief. “You’re awake! How are you feeling?”

“Better. It was a dreamless sleep, at least.” Patton smiled at those words, happy his little trick was able to help. “Look, I have to talk to Roman.”

“You’ll have to wait, he’s on a manhunt right now.” Logan sighed. “Seems like Henry has been keeping secrets.”

Virgil froze at those words and looked up at the two. “Oh no.”

“I know.” Patton shook his head in dismay. “Who would have guessed? He was so nice.”

“No, not that!” Virgil looked increasingly panicked as he spoke. “Henry’s not the one at fault here!” He stood up as his legs shook in protest. “Look, the one who attacked me out in the woods, she’s responsible for this!”

“For what?” Logan asked, helping Virgil steady himself. “The attack on the castle? Or whatever Henry is planning?”

“No, you don’t get it. That’s all been her!” Virgil’s voice grew louder as he spoke.

Roman marched up and down the halls as he searched each room, commanding every guard he walked by.

“It was a witch. I guess she has a personal vendetta out against the crown, I didn’t get much before I had to run, but…” Virgil shook his head and ran a hand down his face.

Roman froze as he heard a piercing scream throughout the halls. Sprinting into action, Roman’s heart raced as he ran down the hallway, his panic and worry increasing as he approached his father’s door, the guards stationed there on the ground in front of it, unconscious.

“... I worry she’s only just getting started.” Virgil whispered softly.

Roman threw open the door and froze. There stood at the side of the bed was Henry, eyes glossed over as he stared down at the bed. Roman followed his gaze and found his father, motionless and covered in his own blood. Dead.

\---

The day before…

 

Virgil raced through the forest as quick as he could, Patton's journal clutched against his chest. His body ached and screamed for him to stop as he pushed himself further. Too many lives were at stake for him to slow down now. He wasn’t going to let Patton down simply to try and take a breather.

He raced through the woods before finally spotting the bush he had been looking for. He knew he had recognized the flowers Patton had drawn out around this part of the woods but he couldn't help but start to have doubts when he couldn't find it after a bit of searching. 

He approached it carefully and looked for the best flowers to choose from. Patton had stated that they need to have bloomed fully for the best effect so he reached out and grabbed the best few he could see and carefully stuck them in his bag.

A crunch and the sound of a twig snapping caused Virgil to jump and spin around, the flower in his hand, unfortunately, dropping to the ground. “Well, well. Who might you be?” The woman stepped out of the brush, her face aged yet young but her hair was mostly gray and white. “Someone from the castle?”

Virgil took a careful step back and reached for his dagger. He always carried it on him when he went out into the woods but mostly used it for survival, not for self-defense. “Who are you? What do you want?”

The woman took a few more steps closer, seemingly carefree about the whole situation. “Well, after the attack on the castle and hearing the king was alive, I knew I just had to stand by near the only plant in the forest that could save him, just in case someone was smart enough to figure out how to help.” She stopped her approach and grinned at Virgil. “Look who managed to stumble into my hands?”

“You were the one behind the attack on the king?” Virgil tensed up but didn’t move, weighing his options in his head and mapping the quickest route back to the castle.

“Oh, I needed a scapegoat to get into the castle. Of course, the fool left him alive. Can’t trust a sorcerer to do a witch’s job.” The woman started to circle around the other as Virgil shuffled away a bit. “Oh, on edge are we?”

“What are you planning?” Virgil slowly pulled the dagger out as he spoke. “You wouldn’t tell me anything unless you had a reason.”

The woman’s smile immediately sent shivers down Virgil’s back and he stumbled backward a bit. “You see, sweetie, my inside man is going to be useless to me once they realize what he’s done. I’m going to need a replacement.”

“I’m not going to help you!”

“Oh, I didn’t say that.” She reached behind her back into a pouch tied to her waist. “My current puppet is about to have his strings severed. You’ll do nicely for a new one and you won’t even realize you’re doing anything at all.”

Virgil felt his adrenaline spike as he threw out his dagger at the woman before turning and sprinting over the brush. He reached out and grabbed a flower as he jumped, keeping it tight in his grasp as he ran. If he could survive and make it back to the castle then this flower would be the cure he had been looking for if her words were true. The woman shouted and let out an inhuman growl causing Virgil to somehow manage to sprint just a bit faster.

He felt a push at his back and a rush of air as he stumbled forward, the noise of objects falling to the ground as the bag on his back felt lighter. Virgil didn’t bother checking behind him as he ran, more focused on his current survival than anything else. He knew the forest well and headed for a small creek, running uphill to a ledge that lay right at the side of it. Without a moment of hesitation, he saw the small cliff approach and jumped off of the edge, managing a small roll as he landed. He groaned in pain as he hit the ground, not as graceful as he had hoped. Stumbling to his feet, he heard the woman yell out in frustration as he kept running, not stopping as he reached the treeline. 

He didn’t slow down as he entered the town and ran through the crowds. He saw spots as he jogged up to the castle wall, unaware he was stumbling as he did so. Virgil blacked out as he stumbled sideways, falling to the ground right outside the castle walls, somehow alive and safe from the witch in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought things were going to get better soon, you were wrong. They're about to get a bit worse, actually...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets up and tries to get all their stories straight to figure out exactly what’s going on.

Roman was frozen in place before a shock ran up his spine, feeling a growing rage in his veins. With a flourish of his sword, Roman stomped through the room and held it up to the servant’s neck. “The hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Henry kept looking down at the king before turning toward the prince. Roman tensed as his eyes were gray and cold as they stared back. Henry’s breathing was shallow as he was nearly gasping for breath but made no move to acknowledge what he had done or the sword held to his throat.

Thundering footsteps approached and entered the room, the sight of Roman holding a sword to someone’s neck causing them all to jump into action. Two guards jumped at the servant as Roman pulled his sword back slowly. They disarmed him, the bloody knife finally falling to the ground as they pushed the man down to his knees. Roman watched curiously as he didn’t even struggle. 

“Roman…” The prince looked over at one of the royal guards as he inspected the man in the bed. He looked down at his father, still in the bed and blood on his neck soaking the sheets. “I’m sorry.”

Roman’s breath stuttered out as he looked back at the man who had apparently killed his father. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Henry shook as a few coughs racked through his body but otherwise remained silent. 

“Uh, your majesty.” One of the guards holding the man down spoke up. “It’s almost like he’s possessed or something.”

Overcome with too many emotions, Roman took a step back as he watched the man struggle to breath more and more, unsure of what to do.

\---

Logan was rubbing his eyes before fixing his glasses as he took a seat on the side of the infirmary. “Let me see if I understand you correctly.” He looked over to Virgil sitting on the cot as Patton inspected his ankle he had injured in his run away from the witch in the woods. “You knew this servant you were training had magic.”

Virgil nodded and looked away. “She came to me and said she had gotten a job here after hearing a witch was going to attack the castle. She wanted to stop it before it happened and Henry had bypassed her test and approved her without my knowledge. I guess he thought I wouldn’t mind she knew magic, he was one of the few people in the castle that knew my background.”

Patton rubbed a healing salve into Virgil’s ankle as he spoke. “So, a few days back she tried helping Roman out and placed a charm on him but it backfired?”

Virgil sighed and shook his head. “Yeah, I guess she wanted to give him good luck but managed to do the opposite. That was the day everything kept falling and breaking around him. It should have worn off by now, though.”

“Wait.” Logan looked up from his seat in bewilderment. “That day in the library when the books fell. Then the curtains caught fire, my door falling off its hinges, those are all the cause of some backfired charm?”

Patton turned and smiled over at Logan as he pulled away from wrapping Virgil’s injury. “Magic isn’t a one-all thing. I know more helpful tips and how to heal people. Morgan seemed like she may have been raised to defend herself if ever needed. It makes sense she wouldn’t know much about placing charms or anything like that. It’s completely different.”

“So she gets a job at the castle and tried helping Roman and it backfired. Then the castle gets attacked and she does what she knows but then is arrested for her use of magic.” Logan nodded to himself before his face scrunched up into confusion once more. “Then she knew the witch was going to attack, but how? Also, why? Who is this witch? This seems too personal for just some random attack, it seems well thought out. Also, how did she get to Henry and how does he play a part in any of this?”

“I dunno, but it sounded like she was planning on him either getting caught or killed.” Patton pulled away from Virgil’s leg after successfully taking care of it. He looked down and inspected it before pulling himself back onto the bed. “Outwardly admitting she needed a new scapegoat and going after me doesn’t settle right with me, especially after I managed to escape.”

“So we’re not quite done.” Patton stood up and placed the bandages back on the table full of supplies. “Now we need to figure out who she is, what exactly she’s planning, where Henry is and how to keep you safe.” Patton looked over at Virgil once more. “She’ll attack you now that you know she’s out there. Your safest bet is to pretend like you didn’t speak a word and if she manages a way in, tell her you told no one. We don’t want to make her any angrier if she’s already managed to get this many people killed.”

“You’re that sure she’s going to be able to get in during lockdown?” Virgil frowned at the thought and turned away from the other two.

Logan huffed out a short sigh. “We need to be prepared for all possible outcomes. We just need to tell Roman and prepare for the worst.” Logan looked over at Virgil curiously. “Would you know anything about how she’s using Henry?”

Virgil snorted out a quick laugh and shook his head. “Look, I was raised by witches but the only magical thing about me are my headaches.”

“Speaking on that really quickly, Virgil.” Patton turned serious as he glared at the other man. “You are not taking that dragon’s claw or whatever you call it tomorrow either. You need to rest and heal up.”

“Patton-”

“No, and that’s final!” Patton put his foot down as he spoke. “You are quite literally poisoning yourself and not possibly in danger and injured! You can manage one more day.”

“I am rather curious as to how you came across such a plant in the first place,” Logan asked silently.

“I didn’t.” Virgil lay back on the cot as he spoke. “When the guards found the witches in the woods all those years ago, someone pulled me to the side and showed me the plant. She made me hide a bunch of the roots on me and told me to replant it when I was somewhere safe. Then she showed me what to do with it.” He rolled over onto his side facing the room as he stared off in a haze. “It was when I was drinking it that the guards found us. They thought she was poisoning me, which I guess she was. They pulled me out of there and took me in. I had nowhere else to go so I started doing odd jobs here until they officially hired me on.”

Logan was shocked at the story. “You started working for the people who killed your family?”

“I mean, yeah?” Virgil shifted uncomfortably as he talked. “I was just a kid. My real parents abandoned me and my second family was slaughtered, but the king promised me a bed and food and safety. I never was given the option of all three so I took it.” Virgil started picking at a string on the bed as he tried to distract himself. “Honestly, he really isn’t bad in comparison. It’s not like I had a choice in my magic and as long as he doesn’t know then we’re fine.”

Patton exhaled from his nose before turning back to his table covered in various plants he had worked with. “I just need to get back out there and get more of that flower. If I do that, then I’m sure I can help the king and this guard.” He pushed a few objects around and organized his mess. “The second the king is awake, then I can start worrying about everything else.”

“The second the king is awake, we are heading home.” Logan was watching Patton shuffle things around. “This isn’t something we can really help with without being in the way more. The deal was to help the king and you’ve done that.”

“The deal was to get the king at least somewhat conscious, which I have yet to do.” Patton looked over at him and stared him down while looking determined as ever. “As far as I’m concerned, Morgan and I are still in danger until I can get the king awake. So! I need that flower and I need it as soon as Roman gets here and gets me an escort into the forest.”

A sudden knock at the door halted their conversation. A guard stood with a frown, watching Patton closely. “Prince Roman requires your presence.”

Logan stood up from his chair and faced the guard. “If you are escorting us, there will need to be a guard stationed in this room while we are gone.”

The guard shook his head. “No one is available, they’ll be fine. Come.”

Logan took a few large strides closer and held his arm out to Patton, signaling him to stay put. “Patton does not leave my side. If you are to take him without me then I will need protection. You will need to bring a guard.”

The guard turned to Logan and nodded, turning around and running off. It was silent the few minutes they were left alone before he returned with another guard in tow. “Here you are, Prince Logan.”

“Excellent, I’m glad to see you found someone available.” The prince walked up to the doorway and nodded his head in respect. “Then one of you can stay and make sure these two are fine while Patton and I go see what Roman requires of us.”

The first guard opened his mouth to protest but remained quiet at Logan’s heated glare he shot his way. Nodding, the second guard walked into the room and nodded toward Virgil while Logan waved Patton over and they headed out of the infirmary.

After a few twists Logan hadn’t recognized, he realized they were in part of the castle neither of them had seen. “Where exactly is Prince Roman having us taken?”

“He is in the prison cells currently and required just Patton’s presence.”

Logan huffed at the guard. “He should know by now I do not let Patton out of my sight. He should have warned you of that.” The guard did not answer as they walked down a few flights of stairs, torches lighting the way as the sun could no longer reach where they were headed. The stairway finally lets out into an open room where two guards were stationed. As they walked by, Logan noted a few more guards loitering around and turning to them.

Logan turned back and saw Roman standing there, arms crossed as he stared blankly into a cell. His foot tapped impatiently on the floor as he watched whoever was inside. He waited until they were close before turning and looking over at them. “Ah, Patton. How are your two patients holding up?”

“The guard is stable for now until I can get back out into the forest. Virgil is fine, but his attacker wasn’t random.” Patton leaned in closer and looked into the cell while his eyes adjusted. “Is everything okay here?”

“Wasn’t random?” Roman turned curiously to the other two. “He was targeted?”

Patton jumped and grabbed the bars of the cell in front of him. “Are they okay?” The person in the cell seemed to be on the ground, groaning in pain as they held themselves close. “What’s going on?”

Roman sighed and looked back into the cell. “That’s Henry.”

“What happened?” Patton could only whisper as he watched the man roll around in pain.

“That is what happens when you have magic and take that test of ours. It’s tearing him apart from the inside. The only thing is, Henry never had magic so why it’s doing it now is quite curious. It’s a severe case, there’s a lot of it in him.”

Patton took a slow step back while keeping his eyes on the cell. “It’s not his magic.”

“Pardon?”

Logan took this moment to step forward. “Virgil was attacked by a witch claiming to have been the one who orchestrated the attack on the castle. She said she had a so-called puppet on the inside and had been looking to replace them.” Logan motioned to the cell. “Based on what we’ve managed to learn, Henry was probably the unwilling victim to her attack.”

Patton finally managed to turn his eyes away from the cell and to Roman. “If she has her magic controlling him, then that’s what’s attacking him.”

Roman groaned and shook his head. “So that’s fantastic. I have all these suspects and none of them is the person that is after me.” Roman looked back into the cell and sighed as he frowned. “I’m so sorry, Henry. You didn’t deserve this.”

“We can save him, right?” Patton looked over his shoulder at Logan before spinning back around at Roman. “He can be saved. Right?”

Roman sighed and shook his head. “Even if we gave him anything, it’s in his system. He will just have to fight it to survive. In any case, he’s not leaving that cell until this witch is taken care of. I can’t be sure he’ll still be compromised.”

“Then let me go to the forest!” Patton looked almost desperate as he spoke. “If I can’t help him then let me help your father at least!” Roman didn’t react as he looked at Patton silently. “Roman, please, I can’t just sit here and not help!”

“My father’s dead.”

Patton froze and took a step back, nearly bumping into Logan. “W-what?”

Logan took Patton’s place as he stepped forward. “What are you talking about? What happened?”

Roman remained emotionless as he turned to look at the man in the prison cell. “Henry killed him. Through the heart then across his throat. A guard commented on how he seemed to be almost possessed or something when we found him. Hasn’t said a word since.”

Patton gasped and shook his head in disbelief. “I… I’m sorry.”

“You are not at fault here, Patton.” Roman turned and looked at the physician as he seemed to shake. “You did all you could.”

Patton shook his head and looked up at Roman. “I’m so sorry.”

Logan turned and looked at him curiously. “Patton?”

“L-Logan… I’m so sorry. I promised…” Patton’s eyes widened as he took a few steps back. “I’m…”

Logan started to panic as he placed his hands on Patton’s shoulders, preventing him from retreating further. “Patton, it’s alright. You did your best and you helped him. This wasn’t your fault.”

Patton’s panicked eyes looked from Logan to Roman as he shook his head. “I p-promised I would… I would get the king conscious enough t-to…”

Roman suddenly realized why Patton was panicking. “The deal was to get my father awake, which didn’t happen.” 

Logan turned around and placed Patton behind him protectively almost as if on instinct. “The deal should be off since there was interference-”

Roman raised a hand and Logan grew silent. “I’m not an idiot, Logan.” Roman’s hand fell as he walked closer, looking over at Patton who had hidden out of sight as much as he could. “As I see it, you would have succeeded. It would also be stupid to force this since it was an unofficial agreement that would only upset my strongest ally.” Roman smiled sadly up at Logan. “I’m sure you’d fight a war for him.”

Patton placed a hand on Logan’s arm and peered over at them. “What will happen to Morgan?” He whispered.

“Well, she still must face the punishment for her crimes which I will have to determine myself now, I suppose.” Roman placed a hand to his head and rubbed it a bit. “I’m not really up for worrying about that right now.” His hand fell to the side as he turned to Logan. “Tell me everything about Virgil’s attacker.”

\---

They weren’t finished with the story before Roman had marched off and to the infirmary. He knew his actual head physician was still in the ballroom they had the ‘test’ being taken and helping out everyone else so the infirmary would be a quiet place to talk. He entered and saw a guard standing watch nod over to him as Roman marched through. It took no time before he jogged across the room to Virgil who lay on the bed facing the wall, rolling over as he heard someone approach.

“P-prince Roman?” Virgil sat up and looked at the worried prince as he kneeled down next to the bed. “Is everything alright?”

Patton kept to the side and checked on the guard, keeping quiet and not saying a word. Logan stood by worried but kept an eye on Patton, glancing over to the other two periodically. 

“Are you alright? I was told you were attacked by a witch and she may come after you.” Roman reached forward and grabbed one of Virgil’s hands. “I’ll make sure you are either by my side or you have someone with you at all costs.”

Virgil looked shocked before tugging his hand away from Roman. “You shouldn’t worry about me, you have bigger issues to deal with.”

“To be quite honest, Virgil, a lot of people around me that I care about have died the past day or so and I do not want you added to that list.” Roman looked almost heartbroken at his own words. “For my own peace of mind, please.”

Virgil tensed up and shifted on the cot, looking at the prince more. “If it makes you more at ease, then I will do whatever you need, your majesty. That is why you pay me.”

Roman chuckled and shook his head, pulling back away a bit to give Virgil his space. “I told you, just call me Roman.”

Virgil nodded and looked over at Patton and Logan across the room. “Was everything okay?” He turned back to Roman. “Did you find Henry? How is he?”

“Dying.” Roman frowned as he spoke.

“W-what? How?” Virgil looked around for an answer but everyone in the room remained silent. “How about the king?”

“Dead.”

Virgil grew silent and finally understood the uneasy feeling that had entered the room with the others. He looked at Roman who had seemed all to calm for someone who had just mentioned his father had died. “I’m sorry,” Virgil whispered, at a loss for words to say anything else.

Roman looked up at him, not bothering to smile this time. “Thank you.”

\---

The remainder of the day had Roman running to and fro keeping the news of his father’s death quiet. He had things to sort and settle and amped up security throughout the castle. No one was to be anywhere without someone accompanying them as they all paired up. At the end of the night, Logan had urged Patton to sleep in his room on a cot to be safe while they slept. Patton was too tired to disagree and nodded at the request. Similarly, Roman informed Virgil that his night in the infirmary would be his last. A guard kept watch while he and their unconscious patient lay quietly in the room. Roman told Virgil that come sunrise, they would be stuck together the entire day with no exceptions.

Virgil didn’t take his request too seriously but after hardly any sleep, he was shaken awake by a guard and brought to Roman’s room. The healing salve on his ankle did wonders and it only ached at this point. He made his way to Roman’s room trailing behind a guard and mentally groaning as he had seen the sun barely peeking over the horizon.

Virgil entered the room and found a tray of food had been brought in set to the nightstand. Roman sat on his bed dressed as he stared at it before looking up at Virgil. “Ah, how did you sleep last night?”

Virgil shrugged and slowly made his way over, picking up the tray. It held a small kettle of hot water and Virgil immediately set it on the table as he began preparing the prince a cup of tea with his breakfast.

“Woah, hey, you are still healing.” Roman got up and walked over as Virgil set the kettle back down. “Let me take care of this.”

Virgil looked up at the prince and raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Do you know how to prepare tea?” Roman looked down and inspected the tray while Virgil chuckled to himself. “I didn’t think so. Let me do my job, Roman.”

With a sigh, the prince sat down at the table and motioned to the other chair. “At least sit down. Have you eaten yet today?” Virgil shook his head as he placed the plate in front of the other. “Then you will share mine with me.”

“Roman, it was made for a prince, I can’t-”

“Humor me.” Roman looked at Virgil with a silently pleading look. Virgil immediately gave in and sat down. “Thank you.”

“Is this how your mornings usually go?”

Roman smirked and placed his napkin in his lap. “Depending on his mood, Reggie, or Scott I guess, would either tell me to feed myself or tell me I was so useless he had to feed me. It was usually the first option.” Virgil let out a laugh at that as Roman’s eyes lit up. “Sometimes he would sit and we would talk, but he usually didn’t have anything new to talk about.” Roman poked at his food a bit before looking over at Virgil. “I’m sure there are a few things we could talk about if you wanted.”

“I don’t think my life story is a conversation for today. It’s not a particularly happy one.” Roman pushed his plate over and Virgil watching him carefully before pulling a piece of ham off of it. “Thank you.”

Roman went back to poking at his breakfast. “I wouldn’t mind listening to it. Why did you start working here, then?”

Virgil chewed on the piece of meat and kept quiet. After a moment of silence, Virgil sighed to himself. “I was living with a coven of witches in the woods when the guards brought me in. Despite everything, the king offered me odd jobs for some money and a place to sleep. Eventually I just never left.”

Roman swallowed his bite of food and kept his eyes on his plate. “Were they nice? The witches?” Virgil looked at the prince and nodded. “My father had them all killed. Your family.”

“Family comes and goes.” Virgil took another bite of his breakfast before wiping his hands on a spare napkin. “Family is who you want it to be. My parents didn’t want me and the witches didn’t want me. They just ended up with me, just like the king was.”

“Your parents?” Roman looked intrigued at this point. “Why didn’t they want you? How did you end up with witches?”

Virgil was surprised he felt himself almost wanting to answer before he shook his head. “Finish your breakfast, your highness. We have a long day ahead of us.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman’s tense with everything going on. There’s someone after him and Virgil, the castle is still on lockdown, and his coronation is coming up now that his father... 
> 
> He just needs a moment to relax...

He was pretty sure he was at his limit at this point. Prince Roman had appeared as a man with high standards and his nose in the air when Virgil saw him around the castle. It had been nice to see him being proven wrong during the few interactions they had, but now the prince seemed to be trying to make Virgil believe he was right all along. Roman had demanded that his new personal servant must be dressed appropriately and dragged him along into newer clothes. Despite his protests, Virgil now found him in clothes far nicer than he could ever afford, a comfortable tunic replacing his old and tattered one he had worn for years. He wanted to protest but even Virgil could see it was a useless endeavor as Prince Roman would only try to make the situation worse. 

They were now walking around the castle, Roman marching by as he made his rounds, giving orders and checking up on every little thing. Virgil would be impressed if it weren't for the fact that he was irritated. The clothes were far more comfortable than he was used to and now going back to older ones he normally wore would pale in comparison. Roman seemed to be going at an incredible speed, but for the first time in years, Virgil managed to keep up and hold his own. He hated that Patton was right, one day without that herbal remedy and Virgil already noticed an improvement in his breathing. He wasn't winded as easily and he had more energy than he was used to and that bothered him greatly. He would love nothing more than to stop taking the darn thing and go day-by-day but it was far too much of a risk. What if the headaches came back worse than they already were? What if they had gotten even worse over the years since he had been suppressing them? He had faint memories of nightmares when he was younger, were they involved? What if they came back as well? What about the actual visions themselves? It was just too much of a risk and that paranoia kept Virgil going for years, but now he had a taste of what it would be like to relax a moment and treat himself and he did not like it at all. It would only be worse for him when tomorrow he had to go back to all his old ways. Mild headaches and taking moments to simply catch his breath when he was doing nothing more than walking around.

Roman didn't seem to care much at all. He turned and smiled at his new servant, checking in on him and making sure he was alright. Virgil could only assume Patton had given the prince a talking to earlier to ensure Virgil would be fine and wouldn't be pushed too much. Though he hadn't seen much of his new acquaintances during the day at all with how Roman had been walking around. He was almost convinced the prince was simply trying to distract himself from the bigger issues they were facing for the moment.

Roman stopped in the middle of his stride down the hall causing Virgil to stumble to a halt as he tried to avoid running into him. Virgil stood silently, waiting for the prince to react during the long silent pause before speaking.

"Your majesty?" Virgil asked, looking between the empty hall and the prince. "Roman? What are you doing?" Without warning, Roman took off down the hall once more as Virgil rushed to catch up. “Wait, hold on!”

Roman turned down the halls, his rush causing any guards or servants passing by to step aside, too worried about what he was doing to stop him. Roman approached his room and threw the door open before marching inside. Virgil grabbed the door handle and shut it behind them. He took a moment to catch his breath before looking across the room at the prince.

"Tell me, Virgil,” Roman placed his hands behind his back. “What is one thing you've always wanted to do if you wouldn't get in trouble for it?"

"What?"

Roman smiled over at the other. "Listen, everyone is treating me like I'm about to fall apart and I'm in over my head right now with this coronation and everything coming up." He turned and headed toward a window on the other side of the room. "Everyone is expecting me to step up to take my father's place and I haven't even made the announcement that he was dead yet." He turned and spun around, facing the other man with a smile. "So, one last bit of fun before I throw it all away, are you with me?"

"What exactly are you planning? You're not going to start swinging from the rafters, are you?"

"No, but I could!" Roman smiled and started walking back toward the servant. "Who would stop me? I'm the highest power in the whole kingdom and this is my last chance to do whatever I want before I have to become a stick in the mud for my people for the rest of my life." Roman huffed and started pacing. "I could hardly walk and my father started preparing me for this day. Everything I do, everything I say, it can't be for me anymore. It has to be for my people. Their safety and wellbeing are more important than my own. That's how he justified all those public trials and deaths. As long as magic was muttered, my father saw them as guilty." Roman stopped pacing where he was standing as he glared down at the floor. "I always wondered how many innocent people were killed because of him."

"Roman, what exactly are you saying?"

"I don't know!" Roman turned and smiled. "I don't know and this is the last chance I'll get to be able to not know without worrying about it! One thing and I can worry about all the troubles in the kingdom but for this exact moment I can be me." Roman slowly started to smile a bit. "I don't know who I am because I never got the chance. This is my chance, Virgil. The only one I'll get to find out what kind of person I really am! Are you with me?"

Virgil stared at his prince a bit panicked as Roman's eyes lit up. He knew whether he agreed or not, the prince was going to run off and possibly do something stupid and hurt himself, or worse. "You think I'd stand by and let you do something stupid unsupervised?" Virgil knew one thing for sure, he was going to do his job and at least make sure the prince was alive by the end of the day. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Perfect. Let's go!" Virgil headed back toward the door and opened it for Roman before following him out. He followed close behind before heavy footfalls started approaching from down the hall. 

The prince stopped and turned, watching a panicked servant slow down as he approached. “I apologize for the intrusion, you’re majesty, but I require a bit of assistance.”

Virgil looked at the familiar worker and grew concerned. “Hey, is everything alright?”

“Yes, I-” The man stopped and perked up. “-Virgil! Oh goodness, I didn’t recognize you I’m sorry!”

Virgil smiled and looked down at his newer, much fancier outfit. “Yeah, got a bit of an upgrade, I guess.”

“You’re exactly who I’m looking for, can you help for a moment?”

Virgil looked back at Roman who stood silently watching, curious as to everything unfolding in front of him. Virgil turned back and let out a soft sigh. “I will try, what’s wrong?”

“Well, with you busy with the prince and Henry missing, we’re in a bit of a mess with the lockdown.” Virgil tried not to react too badly at the news about Henry or his ‘missing’ status. “We’re all flustered since there’s no one really delegating what to do and with what we do have, it’s just a mess.”

“Okay, that’s not a problem. Henry just got a bit sick and can’t help but I’m right here. What’s going on?”

Roman stood back and watched Virgil give direction to the other, pausing to come up with solutions on the spot. The man simply nodded once in a while and smiled at the end, giving his thanks before running back off down the hall. Virgil’s shoulders relaxed a bit after he was out of sight before he turned around. Upon finding the prince watching him, he jumped and tensed up once more. 

“Well.” Roman smiled and turned to head back down the way they had originally been heading. “That was rather surprising. You handled yourself quite well.”

Virgil followed along and hunched over a bit. “Yeah, well, I’ve lived here most of my life. Had to keep myself busy somehow.”

Roman headed down the halls, stopping every time someone questioned him before walking along. It took some time but after entering the hall where his father had resided, the guards seemed to know something was amiss. They stepped back and kept quiet, nodding as Roman walked by but no longer interrupting him. Virgil glanced around uncomfortably at all the newer attention. He didn’t like it when Roman was being stopped but he liked it even less when they simply looked on as everyone kept to themselves.

Eventually, Roman entered a part of the castle Virgil had never been in. It was the royal quarters where the king had resided. Only the most trusted people were allowed in the royal wing and Virgil had always been considered loyal but he liked to hide away. They never really gave him permission and he was more than okay with that. Until now, he had never been curious enough but now as he walked down the halls, Virgil peaked around as much as he could, ignoring the fact that the king had been resting here only a day before his untimely end. 

Eventually, Roman approached a door and pushed it open carefully. He didn’t look back as he entered as Virgil held the door open for himself and followed. The room seemed like an abandoned bedroom, dusted carefully but nothing looked like it had moved in years. Roman ignored everything inside of the room to a door on the side that seemed to lead to outside. Roman threw this door open a bit more recklessly than the last time as he made his way outside, Virgil following behind closely.

The sunlight was shining brightly on their dreary day as if all the bad news inside the castle couldn’t stop the beautiful day outside. Roman walked further into the sun as Virgil blinked as his eyes adjusted. Raising his arm to block out the sun, Virgil looked around as he squinted before gasping, realizing where they were.

Though he had never seen it before, Virgil was pretty sure Roman had taken him to the late queen’s personal royal garden. It was very green and bustling with life as if it had been tended to carefully through the years.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Roman slowly walked into the garden more as he took it all in. “It was my mother’s garden and my father would let me come here but never to touch.” He kneeled down and inspected a lily closely. “I always thought it looked unfinished but he had said it should be left alone to preserve her memory.” He stood up and motioned toward the flower bed in front of him. “I always thought letting it sit was silly when we could continue to have it grow like she would have done. I don’t need to have met her to know she would have continued to improve it.” Roman spun around. “Can you imagine? What if there was another fountain here? And I always thought this tree-” he started walking toward a tree in the middle. “-it’s blocking the afternoon sun. You could be rid of it and add another over there and then this would open up more sunlight for different flowers!” Roman smiled and he pointed around the garden, sharing all of his ideas.

“It seems like you have put a lot of thought into all of this.” Virgil slowly walked forward, keeping his arms to his sides and his distance from the flowers. “Nothing is stopping you from expanding it now, though.”

“Yeah.” Roman let out a sigh of contempt as his eyes flickered around the garden. “I suppose you are right.” Roman turned and smiled mischievously. “You wanna know what I wanna do now, though?” Before waiting for a response, Roman turned and ran into the flowerbed, tramping a few flowers before he spun around and fell back, giggling as he did so.

Virgil made a panicked noise, personally too afraid to even touch the flowers and here Roman was tramping them and laying in a flower bed. “What are you doing?”

Roman sat up and smiled, his hair a bit of a mess as he continued to sit. “I’ve wanted to do this since I was a child and no one can stop me now!”

“Oh goodness, I really am going to be pulling you from the rafters later, aren’t I?” Virgil rubbed his head as if he was trying to soothe a headache. “You could do anything you wanted and you roll around in flowers?”

“It’s symbolic!” Roman reached over and plucked a flower next to him and twirled it in his fingers. “This is me being a kid one last time. It’s poetic, you wouldn’t understand.”

Virgil dropped his hand and watched the prince carefully inspect the flower. “I get that, but why stop here? I thought you said you were going to do whatever you wanted?”

Roman frowned and dropped his hands to his lap. “It’s not like it’s safe for me to leave the castle walls right now. We’re on a complete lockdown and I’m sure everyone is waiting for me the second we leave.”

Virgil turned back toward the door they had walked out of and watched it for a moment. He perked up and turned back toward Roman while suppressing a smirk. “Roman, we need to go.” The prince looked confused as he slowly started to stand. “I have an idea.”

“What are you getting at?” Roman dusted himself off and walked out of the flower bed. 

Virgil smiled and turned back toward the entrance. “Just trust me, okay?”

Roman hesitated for a moment before following along. Virgil marched down the hall with his head raised high and full of such confidence, Roman wasn’t quite sure what was going on but mimicked his stance and followed along. Any time someone stepped in the way, Virgil handled it, pushing most people away with an apology as there was an ‘emergency’ and they were in a hurry. Roman bit his tongue and kept quiet as Virgil approached Prince Logan’s quarters, knocking frantically on the door.

Patton answered, looking up at the two before growing concerned. “Is there something wrong?”

“We need your help.” Virgil looked into the room and nodded at the other prince. “Both of you, come on.” Without another word, Virgil took off down the hall once more. Patton turned and looked at Logan before they both raced to catch up. 

Virgil brought them to a room and called a guard over, telling him to stand watch and leading the other three inside. He asked them to wait a few minutes before he returned, leaving the three confused and alone. 

“Alright, what is going on?” Logan turned on Roman as he marched forward. “Is everything alright? Where did Virgil run off to?”

Roman shook his head and looked back at the door. “I’m just as confused as you all are. He said he had an idea and ran off.”

“...and you decided to blindly follow along?” Logan let out a deep sigh and shook his head. “Okay, so do you at least have an idea as to what is going on?”

Roman shook his head a bit. “I don’t think so but I don’t think it’s bad?”

The door opened once more and Virgil slipped in, quickly closing it behind him. He held a package wrapped in paper to his chest and was slightly out of breath. Taking a moment, he smiled at the others and walked up to Roman, shoving the package into his arms. “You’re going to need this.” Virgil looked to Patton and Logan with a smile. “I need you to claim you are in an important meeting with Roman. I need you to talk and make it sound convincing so no one enters until we return.”

“What is this?” Roman held two pieces of fabric in his arms, old and worn down from years of use. “I’m not wearing this!”

“Well, it was the best disguise I could come up with! We can’t leave the grounds because that’s too unsafe, but…” Virgil walked over to a wall and ran a hand along it. Slowly, he pushed and revealed a secret entrance before smiling back at the group. “I do know all the hidden servants' entrances. It’s the closest I can get to you running around outside.”

“What?!” Logan shouted in surprise. “What are you doing?”

Roman smiled and looked back down at the clothes in his hands. “I may have mentioned wanting to do one more act of rebellion before taking the throne.” Roman shoved the clothes into Logan’s arms and started taking off his shirt. “Hold this a moment.”

“Roman!” Logan turned around and ignored the heat coming from his face. “This behavior of yours needs to stop! It is not proper to dress in the presence of others in such a manner!”

“Oh calm now, Logan. Hand me those pants!” Patton reached over and grabbed the garment and shoved it behind himself, turned away to not look and give the royal his privacy. Roman let out a quiet thank you before Logan was hit in the back of the head with his discarded pants.

Patton giggled as Logan let out a shrill and shoved the clothes onto the floor. “Roman, please!”

Roman giggled and walked up to Logan, taking the shirt from his arms and giving a wink before pulling it on. “You have to admit, even I make peasant clothes look good.”

“They’re mine, thank you,” Virgil called from the side of the room. “Always glad to be referred to as a peasant.”

Roman huffed and walked over. “You look good dressed as a noble born in that outfit, you’re welcome.”

“What exactly is going on?” Logan watched the two carefully as Patton gathered up and folded Roman’s discarded outfit from the floor. “You want us to pretend you’re in here while you go running about? That is unsafe!”

“Prince Logan, trust me.” Virgil smiled as he turned to look down the servant’s entrance. “I know these halls better than I know the actual hallways. If it wasn’t safe I wouldn’t take the risk. Just enough to satisfy his curiosity and we will be back.”

Logan sighed and shook his head, waving the two off. “Fine then. Return quickly, there are actual issues that need to be handled around here.”

Roman ducked into the hidden path as Virgil closed it behind them before taking off. The path was wide enough to comfortably walk down as Virgil took the lead.

“So, where does this path lead?” Roman asked, grimacing at the dirt and half brushed away cobwebs that seemed to be reforming. 

“Servant’s quarters, obviously. Then those lead to other paths all around the castle.”

It stayed silent for a few minutes while Roman looked around at the dark, quiet halls. “No offense, Virgil, but I’m not really seeing how walking inside the walls of my own castle can be considered an adventure.”

Virgil ignored him before they took a turn and ended up at a hidden staircase. “We’re almost there and now you start complaining?” He turned and slowly took the staircase up, reaching a door at the top. Placing a hand on it, Virgil turned and smiled at Roman before pushing it open.

A flood of light came through and this time it was Roman’s turn to cover his eyes and squint. They carefully walked out into the sunlight and Roman put down his hand before looking out to the view.

They had walked almost to the top of the castle to the surrounding wall. Tucked away to the side, they could see guards patrolling as Virgil helped him out. Roman looked out over the wall shocked as he remained silent. He never had a view quite like this from any angle since if anyone knew he was out on the wall they would have a heart attack seeing their prince so vulnerable in the open. Roman leaned over and looked at the town below the castle bustling with life. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful as life continued on as if nothing had stopped them or slowed them down. Virgil leaned up against the wall next to him and smiled, knowing he had done something right.

“This is… astounding. How have I never known about this?” Roman whispered as the wind from being so high up tossing his hair around. “I can see everything, all the way out to the woods.” 

“I thought this might be the closest thing you could get.” Roman looked over at Virgil and nodded. “Enjoy it while you can, I don’t think I can sneak you back up here any time soon.”

“Oh, so you were planning on sneaking me back up here?” Roman watched as Virgil turned his head away in embarrassment at his teasing.

“Hey!” They both jumped at the sound of a third unknown voice, Virgil standing in front of Roman to block him from view. “Halt, who are you? Identify yourselves!”

Virgil leaned forward and raised an arm. “Sorry, it’s just me. Needed to step away from everything for a moment.”

“Virgil? Warn us next time, I panicked for a moment!” Roman peeked around Virgil to look at the guard as he lowered his weapon. “You shouldn’t stay out here too long.”

“We’re headed back now. Sorry!” The guard waved at them before turning back and walking along the wall. “We really should head back.”

“You know just about everyone, how have I never known about you?” Virgil smirked and headed back down the way they came. Roman quickly followed as Virgil descended the stairs with ease. “I’m serious! Everyone seems to know you but I had no idea you existed!”

“It was better for me that way.” He turned back down the path from the way they came. “I didn’t want any of the attention on me.”

“Why not?” Roman tried walking next to him but the path was too narrow. “Does this have to do with the witches you lived with? Surely if my father knew about that then there would be no worries? He let you live here, after all.”

Virgil shook his head. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“Does this have to do with your birth parents? You said they didn’t want you, did they leave you with the witches? Wait, they didn’t sell you to them, did they?”

Virgil snorted a quick laugh at that statement. “Pretty sure they tried to pay the witches to take me.”

“There’s something you’re not telling me.” It wasn’t a question, Roman knew there was an important piece of information missing from the story he was told. “Virgil, I’m just trying to understand.”

Virgil ran his hand along the wall, finally stopping once they reached their destination. He pushed against the wall for a moment before he stopped. Virgil glanced over at Roman before standing up and backing up a few steps.

They stood there for a moment before Virgil’s shoulder’s fell. “Do you really want to know?” He spoke softly.

“I do if you’re willing to tell me.” 

“That’s not an order?” Virgil smiled before it quickly fell. “Fine. Then I’ll tell you, on one condition.” Roman remained quietly curious, waiting for him to continue. “After I tell you, you have to let me go. I can’t work for you anymore.”

“What? Why?!” Roman took a step forward, stopping only as he watched Virgil shuffle backward in response. “I know it’s been a crazy week but surely I haven’t done anything too bad to warrant your sudden resignation.”

Virgil shook his head and reached behind his back. “No, you haven’t yet, but I’m sure you will.” He pulled out a small knife and dropped it on the ground, kicking it over to the other. “That was the only thing I had on me to protect myself.” Roman looked down at the small knife before looking back up, more confused than ever. “I'm unarmed and not a threat... I’ll tell you, then you let me go. I’m sure if I talk to Patton, he can convince Prince Logan to allow me to go along with them.”

Roman blinked as the realization hit him. The hidden meaning to Virgil’s words started to make more sense. “You have magic. Your parents got rid of you because you have…” Roman bit his lip as a pressure built up in his chest. “Is… is that why…?”

“I don’t… have magic exactly. I guess I’m a seer and my parents thought that would be too much trouble to deal with.” Virgil shrugged a bit. “I suppose they thought dropping me off to a hidden coven of witches was the best way to keep me hidden and safe.”

“You… have visions of the future?” Roman looked back down to his feet, glaring at the knife that lay beside them. “You thought my father would…”

“I pretty much poison myself to exhaustion every day so I don’t have anything more than a headache, but yes,” Virgil whispered his words as they bounced around the quiet path. “It’s a form of magic I was born with.”

“Wait, you what?!” Roman looked a bit panicked and ran a hand through his messy wind-tossed locks. “You poison yourself? Just to--what sense does that make?”

“It was the best way to keep quiet. If someone found out… if the late king had known…”

Roman looked over at Virgil, finally noticing how hunched over he had become. His arms wrapped around himself, his hair was hiding his face. He wasn’t even looking at Roman anymore. Roman’s hand fell from his hair and he closed his eyes. Taking a moment, he took in a deep breath and held it before slowly releasing it. “Okay.” Roman nodded and turned to the wall Virgil had been pushing against. His foot tapped against the small knife on the ground and he looked down at it before kicking it back to Virgil. “If you want to leave then I won’t stop you. Just know that… I’m not my father.” Roman placed his hands on the wall and started to push. “I’d never make you leave, but I’d also want you feel safe here and if you don’t then… the decision is yours. I trust you, Virgil.” The prince shoved the hidden door open and walked through, dusting his hands off.

“Roman!” Patton perked up and jogged over. “You’re back! How was it? Where’d you go? Was it fun?” Patton leaned over and saw Virgil walk through slowly. “Hey,” Patton stepped around Roman and walked up to the other. “You feeling alright? You look a bit pale.”

Virgil smiled at Patton and nodded but didn’t say a word. Looking over at the others, he saw the prince quickly discard the shirt and pick up his original one that was folded nicely on a table. Flushing, Virgil turned away as Roman got changed and diverted his eyes before Roman changed his pants once more as well. Logan began bickering Roman about proper etiquette where the other seemed to joke and laugh it off once again.

“Virgil.” The man in question jumped and turned back around, relieved to find Roman started talking to him after he had finished getting dressed. “Thank you for that, it’s exactly what I needed. Now, I believe you have something to discuss with Prince Logan?” Roman nodded to the other prince and gave a small smile. “I have something else important I need to discuss.” With that, Roman spun around and walked out of the room without another word.

“Something to discuss with me?” Logan raised an eyebrow curiously as he turned toward Virgil. “What might that be?”

“Oh.” Virgil looked down at the floor, the past few minutes playing in his head once more. “Uh… Could… I ask you something?”

“Of course. Go right ahead.” Virgil looked up and saw Logan watching him with a stoic expression and Patton standing next to him concerned. Virgil’s eyes drifted to the side to the door Roman had just walked out of and frowned before turning back to the two in front of him.

“... can I ask a favor of you?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is stressed about everything going on but no one is as stressed as Roman. But he’s going to be a king and doesn’t have time to worry about anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of death

“The prince has not been acting quite like himself as of late.”

“Can you blame him? With everything that’s been happening?”

“Do you think Prince Logan was behind the attack?”

Roman walked by as his face twisted in distaste. How could they talk so openly with him right there? Let alone speak so ill of their guest who has done nothing wrong? They had more important things to do than stand around and watch him march back and forth as he tried to keep everything, including himself, together. Roman shot the guards a look as he passed and watched them all turn away shamefully as they were caught.

He made his way down the stairs far quicker than what was safe but managed to prevent himself from stumbling as he made it to the bottom and headed toward the holding cells. 

 

“Your Highness!” The guards all stood at attention. “Everything is as it was, there have been no new reports!”

Roman nodded and turned to the guard. “How has Henry been holding up?”

“He’s calmed down but still seems unconscious. We have someone watching him and will report back if there is any change.”

“Good, and how has our prisoner been?”

“Quiet, fortunately. Hasn’t said a word since we threw her in there.”

Roman nodded and tucked his hands behind his back. “I wish to speak with them if you would be so kind as to lead the way.” The guard looked at the prince as if he had not quite heard him. “Today, if possible?” They jumped and nodded, quickly heading down the dark torchlit hall toward to cells. They had always been a bit empty. His father always made sure that punishments were swift. Those who had needed a slap on the wrist were left free and those who weren’t… well, the stay in the cells was usually short. At the end of the hall, the guard stopped and turned around, motioning to the cell beside them. “Good, you are dismissed.”

“What? But your majesty-”

Roman glared at the guard. “Are you disobeying me? I said you are dismissed.” With a nod, the guard turned and scurried off as Roman turned and looked into the cell. His eyes adjusted to the dark as he barely made out a form sitting against the back wall. “I wish to speak to you about your punishment.” Roman waited for a response before glancing back down the hall. After finding he was truly alone, he leaned against the wall facing the cell and crossed his arms. “Your name, if you please?” At the further silence, Roman groaned and closed his eyes. “You are not being very cooperative with me.”

“What’s the point?” The voice was quiet and soft. “I know what is going to happen.”

“Do you?” Roman looked back into the prison cell. “My father is unavailable so I will be deciding your punishment. Seeing as this is the first one I will officially be giving, I thought I should at least visit.” The woman in the cell finally raised her head and looked over at the prince. Roman smirked and pushed off of the wall, kneeling down and looking her in the eye. “I see I finally got you to react, did I? You willing to talk?”

“You don’t even know my name, why would this be any different?”

“Morgan.” The woman almost jumped up at her name. “I know your name. Can you just talk to me for a moment?”

“About what?” 

“I’m just trying to understand.” Morgan unwrapped her arms from her legs and raised her head up completely. 

Roman stood up as Morgan shifted and scooted over a bit, coming closer into the light but still keeping her distance. “What do you need to know?”

Roman nodded and fell back, leaning against the wall and positioning himself to sit properly. The prince and the prisoner faced each other through the jail bars while Roman adjusted himself as comfortably as he could get. “Let’s start at the beginning I suppose. Why did you learn magic in the first place? I want to know your reasoning.”

Morgan almost seemed to laugh at that. “My parents learned magic to offer services and make some money. Little charms that do almost nothing and weak spells that hardly worked, but it brought in food. I asked to be taught so I could help and I was told it would be unwise, unsafe to know. They wanted to protect me but I ignored them and started teaching myself. I don’t know charms or anything but I can protect myself well enough. It’s all I really know how to do. I figured at the very least I should learn how to protect myself.”

“So you learned for self-defense and to help out your family?” Morgan nodded but did not speak. “How did you end up here? Why take a job in the castle?”

“There’s been rumors that there are those out to get rid of the royal family. I mean, there’s always been talk about someone with magic out for revenge I suppose. Most people ignore them but there’s been this one for years I’ve heard about.” Morgan looked away before leaning forward toward the prince. “There’s a witch that’s been after the king for years. I didn’t think anything of it but then more and more whispers about her starting coming out and…” She stopped with a frustrated sigh and leaned back. “I don’t know, I thought I could help? It sounds so stupid now.”

“So…” Roman leaned forward and tilted his head. “...you got a job as a maid in the castle to stop a witch you weren’t entirely sure existed, risking your life in the process?”

Morgan seemed to sit up taller as if the prince had challenged her. “I wasn’t just going to stand by and let it happen if it were true! I figured if anyone would attack I could stop them! I didn’t know there was some silly test to weed out those with magic or I would never have attempted it.” She sighed and slumped over a bit more. “Actually, I’m surprised I got this far.”

Roman leaned back against the wall, resting his head on the stone as he watched Morgan from inside the cell. She remained hunched over and looking away but she seemed completely different from the person standing on the table, taking down the attacker standing before her with confidence. “I still don’t get it.” Morgan looked up at the prince. “You could have been like everyone else and ran away and yet you attacked back, knowing you would get caught.”

“People died, your highness,” Morgan spoke soft, as if afraid to hear her own words. “If I had… maybe if I stepped in sooner some of those people might still be alive. I panicked and wanted to run, but…”

Morgan grew silent once more and Roman watched the conflicted emotions on her face, most of which he couldn’t identify from a distance, but… “Using magic is punishable by death.” Morgan didn’t move a muscle at his words. “It is not a rule I can do anything about until I am king myself.” Roman pushed against the floor and stood up, dusting his pants off. “Tomorrow morning I will make an important announcement to the people. The next day when the sun is at its highest point will be your trial and punishment after an important event.”

“Event?”

Roman nodded and watched her carefully. “My coronation.” Morgan gasped and covered her mouth in shock.Though to Roman’s surprise, she shook her head no and pushed herself back against the wall as she tried to hold herself together. He had assumed she might be happy to hear the news, but perhaps he underestimated her far more than he had thought. “I will see you in the morning, then.”

He walked down the hall and found a few guards standing in wait for his return. After some reassurance that he was fine, he ascended the stairs once more and made his way back into the main halls.

Roman approached the room he had left the others in and was rather surprised they were all still there. Once the door opened they all turned, having each taken a seat at a small table to the side. Virgil stood up quickly mostly due to reflex and bowed his head. 

“Virgil, come on, that isn’t necessary.” He looked back up and nodded. “I have taken care of my business and have had my fun. Come, we have much to do before the coronation in two days. I need to announce it tomorrow morning and I hate to admit it but I’ve wasted a lot of daylight.”

“Glad to know you’re finally taking all of this seriously.” Logan stood up from the table and walked over to the door. “I’ve taken some of your responsibilities while in that so-called meeting with you so I shall attend to those post haste.”

“Oh, and I’m gonna volunteer with anyone still recovering from the test yesterday!” Patton jumped up from his chair. “I’ll see you guys later!”

Logan left the door open as Patton raced over and closed it behind him, leaving Roman and Virgil alone for the first time since their discussion earlier. 

“Are you ready, Virgil? I have a few things I need taken care of first.”

“Of course.” He walked over and jumped in front of Roman, opening the door for him and keeping his head lowered. Roman watched him and started to wonder what was going through his head before pushing the thought aside. There was far too much currently going on. 

Their day had been awkward and tense after that. Roman couldn’t stop thinking about the coronation that would soon be followed by his father’s burial. Also, he needed to find that stinking witch that was out for his head for whatever reason but he had a plan. It was a terrible plan and Roman knew that but it was the only thing he had. Perhaps talking to Logan and the others to form an actual plan would be needed before he jumped to drastic measures.

 

The day felt like two and then three before the sun finally began to set. Roman and Virgil seemed eager to finally get some sleep, though both had trouble doing so. Patton stopped by and dropped off something that smelled soothing to help them relax for the night. While it didn’t help too much, it was enough that both got a decent night's rest. Roman wondered how much longer Virgil would stay in the kingdom, but he was sure Logan wouldn’t stay much longer after the coronation the next day. 

Roman was pacing as Virgil stood off to his side, hardly having muttered a word once he had woken up. Once the knock on the door came, Roman froze and looked over at Virgil. The poor man had never seemed so tense as he made his way to the door, slowly pulling it open and letting the guard enter. Roman nodded as no one dared to speak and he headed out, Virgil trailing close behind him as the guard led the way.

 

Roman stopped outside the doors before holding his head up and putting his shoulders back. He opened the door that led to the balcony his father always stood at when there were public executions and important announcements. He knew this was risky to show himself in person to the witch but he was determined to at least get this speech out.

Virgil kept his distance and stayed behind Roman as he stepped up and looked out to the crowd. Everyone watched on confused as their king was missing and in his place stood his only child. A murmur had grown into a soft chatter as people had already speculated something was wrong with their king. Roman raised a hand and waited a few moments for it to quiet down.

He could feel his heart racing so much it was almost as if his hands were shaking. “Attention everyone! I have an important announcement to make.” He slowly lowered his arm and stared out into the crowd, looking for any signs of the witch. “The other night, a man stormed the castle, taking down guards every chance he got before finally being apprehended himself.” Roman raised his head as he shut his eyes. “My father was injured in the attack… and I’m afraid I am here to announce that he did not survive.”

 

\---

“If I don’t go crazy before tomorrow it would truly be a miracle.” Roman rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes before glaring back down at the papers in front of him. “I don’t care about any of this, it’s all formality. Why am I wasting my time with any of it?”

“Aww come on!” Patton spoke up from his chair nearby, helping Roman sort through everything. “You only get coronated once!”

Roman slammed his hands down onto the table, his fists rattling everything as Patton jumped. “I don’t care about the damn coronation!” Roman swiped at the papers in front of him as Patton immediately reacted and jumped to grab as many as he could. As they fluttered to the ground, Roman stood up and stomped over to a window and glared out it. “What is the point of wasting my time away in here?”

“They need to know you are safe while they get everything ready for tomorrow.” Roman looked over and glared at Virgil who spoke up for the first time in nearly two days. “It’s the best way to keep you busy and out of the way.”

“There is an evil witch out there and I’m inside picking decor for a coronation I don’t give a damn about!” Roman spun around and started pacing, stomping around as his anger only grew. “This is ridiculous! It’s like they don’t even trust me to walk around without getting hurt or something. I am to be their king!”

Patton stood up and placed all the papers on the table. “They want you to be able to make it to the coronation. Every guard from the kingdom has been called back to make sure that witch doesn’t interfere.”

“Distracting me with stupid plans for a coronation I do not care about isn’t going to help.”

Patton walked around the table and slowly approached the prince. “It’s your coronation! You only get one.”

“Exactly!” Roman threw his hands up in the air as he grew further enraged. “I get one and only one. I knew my mother would never be there. Hell, I knew my father might not even be there! I didn’t think-!!” Roman’s voice caught in his throat as his face fell. His arms fell to his sides and he lowered his head. “I never thought…” His voice turned quiet and soft as it quivered. “Never thought that no one would be there… Not even Reggie.” He let out a quick laugh that sounded more like a sob and turned his head away, placing a hand over his mouth to keep another from trying to escape.

Patton frowned and turned to Virgil. The quiet servant looked at Roman with wide sad eyes as he frowned. He glanced over and met eyes with Patton before quickly looking away. Patton let out a soft sigh and walked over to Roman, lightly placing his hand on Roman’s back. The prince stiffened a bit under his hand until Patton started to rub his back in circles. 

“I’m sorry, Roman.”

The prince shook his head and turned to face the other. “No, I shouldn’t have raised my voice like that. I just.” He sighed and wiped his face clean once more with his sleeve. “I just feel so useless! The council pretty much sat me down and told me what was going to happen and now I just have to sit here and deal with it, it’s infuriating!” Roman huffed but the anger from before was weighed down by the exhaustion he didn’t bother to hide anymore. “I should be out there helping.”

“The guards are taking care of everything. Logan’s been running around all day to make sure she can’t get in and stop the coronation.” Patton smiled as he tried remaining hopeful.

“She will face me sooner or later, Patton. I’d rather it be sooner.” Roman grit his teeth and walked back over to the table and glared down at it. “I feel like I’m just delaying the inevitable.”

“Well, we have a plan!” Patton perked up and followed him over. “We’re all going to leave just after the coronation and then when we get home we can get help! Then we can come back and figure this all out together!”

Roman shook his head and looked over at Virgil. “You and Logan are welcome back to my castle.” Roman turned and faced Virgil and pointed at him from across the room. “However, if you bother to return, you will not be welcomed back.” Roman marched over as Virgil hunched over and took a step back. “I am letting you go and you are not going to just… come back!”

“Roman…” Virgil flinched back at the unrelenting determination. “I understand.” Virgil nodded and turned away. “Don’t worry, if you don’t want me to return then I won’t.”

The prince reached out and grabbed Virgil, placing his hands firmly on Virgil’s shoulders and holding him in place. “Damn it, Virgil, I do want to see you again! I’m trying to get you out of here safely.” Virgil peeked up at the prince and saw how defeated he had started to look. “If you come back and that vile witch is still out there, I’ll never forgive myself if something happens!” Roman’s grip relaxed as he slowly pulled away. “My coronation is the distraction for your retreat. If she’s after me, she most certainly will attack me then. No matter how many guards I have, I’m an open target.”

The door opened up as Prince Logan slipped inside, nodding to the guards stationed at the door before closing it shut. He turned around and glanced around the room, noticing the heavy tension that still hung around. “Well, I suppose I have returned at a bad time?”

“You’re fine! I think we’re all just a bit on edge with everything going on!” Patton walked over and stood before Logan as he smiled up at him. “How were things on your end?”

Logan looked over to Virgil and Roman as they separated and sighed. “I’ve done the best I can I suppose. How were things here for you, Roman?”

“We both know you don’t care about any of this stupid coronation planning.” Roman walked back over and sat down in his chair while glaring at the stack of papers Patton had picked up from the floor. “It was a good attempt at a distraction but I’m afraid it didn’t work.”

Logan walked over and picked up the papers, sifting through the careless scrawl and looked back down at Roman. “So, you’re still thinking about it then? Or have you decided your prisoner’s fate already?”

Patton looked upset while Virgil only grew confused. “Wait,” he spoke up and glanced around the room. “I’m lost. I feel like I just missed something.”

The two princes looked at each other in understanding as Patton spoke up. “The first act you do as a king is a good way to show your people what kind of king you will be. At least, that’s what Logan’s always told me. Roman’s probably more worried about Morgan’s punishment and the repercussions of that more than he is of anything else.”

Virgil looked back at the two princes as they seemed to hold a mutual understanding of each others situation. “So… they want to see if Roman will follow in his father’s footsteps or not?” Virgil questioned softly. Patton nodded and Virgil understood Roman’s small outburst earlier.

Virgil bit his lip as he watched his prince mumble to Logan as they went over the papers Roman was supposed to have finished filling out before his outburst. “Is it that hard of a choice?” Virgil whispered to Patton next to him. “He’s always been against magic, why would he change his mind now?”

“Was he against magic?” Patton ignored Virgil’s baffled look as he smiled at the two across the room. “Or did Roman simply go along with whatever his father told him because that’s all he knew how to do?” Patton walked over to the two and left Virgil speechless as he stood on the side of the room standing by himself.

\---

As much as Virgil loved his upgraded comfortable wardrobe working directly for Roman provided, he missed pretty much everything else. As he lay on the spare cot brought in just for him, Virgil missed the dark and comfort his own corner of the servant’s quarters that was his to claim as his own. Another typical headache threatened to blossom as he kept his eyes shut and tried to relax. He was fairly certain Roman wasn’t asleep yet despite Patton’s tea he had just before bed. Patton was determined to get both of them asleep but after a few sips, Virgil couldn’t quite stomach anymore.

Soft voices outside caused Virgil to finally open his eyes and take in the dark room. He waited as the voices grew closer before sitting up. He held a hand to his head and gave himself a moment before walking over and peering out through the crack in the door.

“Is everything alright?” The voice caused Virgil to jump and he winced as his headache grew but not beyond anything he wasn’t already used to. “Does the prince require more assistance? I can have Patton retrieved immediately.”

Of course, Virgil would forget the guards stationed outside the door. “No, no. I just heard voices passing by which is unusual so late at night.”

The guard nodded and smiled. “Prince Logan set up a schedule for patrols to ensure everything is fine for tomorrow. No worries.”

Virgil nodded and whispered a quiet goodnight before retreating back into the room. He turned toward the stone wall and slowly placed his head against it, letting the cooling rock soothe his headache a bit. After a moment he pulled away and retreated back to his own bed before shutting his eyes and trying to sleep. After hours of a losing battle, Virgil did eventually fall asleep.

The next morning, however, came far too quickly. The sun stung his eyes as he sat up and blinked away the sleep from his eyes. He rubbed his head and noticed his headache had significantly lessened overnight. He looked over and found Roman still completely asleep in his bed. He sat silently and waited until he managed to hear soft snores coming from the prince before relaxing and swinging his legs off of the cot. 

By the time he was waking up the prince, Virgil managed to get dressed and snuck out to get them both breakfast. He placed it down at the table where they sat the first morning and just talked. He paused a moment and enjoyed the silence while he could before turning and waking up the prince.

Immediately, Roman let out a loud groan and waved his arm around, trying to smack away the person who dared wake him up. “Roman.” Instead of getting an answer, Roman simply groaned louder and rolled away from him. “Your majesty, you need to eat. Your coronation is soon and the sun is about to rise.”

Instead of another groan like he expected, Virgil watched Roman slowly push himself up from his bed. His hair was a complete mess but the bags under his eyes from the day before had lessened as he looked as if he actually got a decent night’s rest. “Why do we hold these things just after sunrise? I need sleeeeeeep.” Roman complained but still managed to push himself out of bed. “They do this just to torture me, I know it.”

Virgil wasn’t sure who ‘they’ exactly were but he chuckled and let it slide. “I brought your breakfast up and I have your outfit laid out. I’ll prepare some water so you can get changed into your proper clothes for the day.”

At the sound of food, Roman perked up and looked over to the table where the plate sat. “You won’t be joining me?”

“I need to get you all ready for your coronation, your majesty.” Roman tried to glare at the formal title but his tired brain couldn’t manage to pull it off completely. 

“I demand you sit and eat with me.”

“Prince Roman-”

“You’re leaving today.” Roman cut Virgil off as the other grew silent and looked away in shame. “This will be the last chance we get, possibly ever. Just give me this before you go.”

Virgil looked over at Roman before quickly looking away. He marched over to the door and spoke to a guard outside before shutting it closed. Virgil slowly turned and looked at Roman before giving in and taking his seat at the table. 

Roman didn’t need another word before he shot up out of bed and threw on a shirt Virgil had sat out for him. Virgil made sure not to look as his back was to the prince and fiddled with some of the fruits on the plate. Roman walked over, properly dressed this time and sat down. “Well, here you go. A breakfast fit for a king.” Roman glared at Virgil as he smirked and popped a grape into his mouth.

“Har har, very funny.” Roman turned and immediately dug in and started eating.

“Hey, Roman.” The prince looked up and popped some food into his mouth. “I was just curious, seeing as I won’t be there… what are you going to do with Morgan?”

Roman chewed and swallowed his food. “Well, I can’t overturn my father’s law just like that, it will take time. Even then, she broke a law while that law was in place and needs to be punished.” Roman cut a piece of meat for himself and held it up. “That being said, she risked her life and saved others, she shouldn’t have to die for that, right?”

Virgil perked up as Roman continued to eat. Somehow the answer came to a complete shock to him as he watched Roman eat. “Really?” At the sound of his soft voice, Roman looked up and swallowed his food. He smirked and leaned forward on his hand looking completely smug. Virgil felt his face flush and he looked back down at his own food and started to pick at it before taking another grape.

“You seemed a bit shocked at that.” Virgil spared a glance up before turning back to his own breakfast. “With the people I’ve met this past week who have shown me what I have known was a lie, how could I simply kill someone for something they tried doing to save others?” Roman reached over and stole one of Virgil’s grapes, tossing it into his mouth with a wink. Virgil huffed as Roman smiled back. “You showed that some people are born with it and it can’t be helped. Patton showed me that it can be used to help. Hell, Logan wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for that.”

The rest of their breakfast was quiet but Roman and Virgil did whatever they could to avoid talking about the day and pretending it was just another normal day for them. Once it was finished, Virgil gathered everything and they paused, a silent conversation going between the two. Roman nodded and Virgil smirked, taking the plates and walking out the door. Virgil looked at the prince as he shut the door, knowing that the moment would be over the second the door was shut.

The rest of the morning was completely different. Roman was pushed and shoved more and more as the sun started to peek over the horizon. He bit his tongue and didn’t complain as they shoved him in another layer of clothing. Finally, Roman was spun around and facing a mirror and didn’t recognize himself. Sure, formal clothing was nothing new to him but he wasn’t looking back at a prince anymore. The man staring back was a king, ready to take on the kingdom with pride. The more he looked the more Roman found it hard to breathe. His chest felt heavy and his hands started to shake.

He couldn’t find the energy to look away before his jaw quivered. “Get out…”

Virgil turned and looked at him concerned. “Prince Roman?”

“Get out.” Roman shut his eyes but could still see the image of himself staring back. “Get out, all of you, get out!”

All the servants froze and looked concerned before Roman turned and glared at all of them. They all quickly rushed for the door, trying to give him space as much as they could. Roman reached out and grabbed Virgil’s wrist as he turned to follow the group out. Virgil looked back as Roman shook his head desperately. Virgil nodded and turned to watch everyone else filter out of the room.

The door clicked shut and it suddenly was incredibly silent. Virgil turned and watched Roman stare back at his reflection, his breathing shallow as he gripped at his heart. “Roman?”

“I don’t want to do this, Virgil,” Roman spoke so incredibly soft, Virgil wasn’t sure he had heard him. “I don’t… I want my father.” Roman turned to Virgil as he gasped for air. “I want…”

“Shh, hey!” Virgil grabbed Roman’s hand that was clutching his heart. “I understand, just breathe. Nice and slow. Deep breaths.” Roman tried breathing in and Virgil nodded. “Good, there you go. I know you don’t want to do this, Roman but…”

The prince nodded and sucked in some air. “Yeah. I… I know.”

 

Virgil helped Roman finish getting ready, knowing they were behind schedule. Once they opened the door, everyone turned and watched Roman as he raised his head and stepped out. “Well?” He called out, fixing the tunic he wore. “I don’t have all day, we’ve wasted enough time. Let’s get going already!”

Virgil followed close behind as everyone fixed his hair and dusted him off before leading him down the hall. Roman entered the room where the walls were lined with guards. Logan and Patton sat on the side along with Roman’s council and a few other officials. At the end of the room were the doors that led to the balcony he would stand on at the end and be introduced for the first time as a proper king. He looked around the room quickly before walking forward and preparing himself mentally with every step he took.

Virgil stood to the side and out of the way. Roman seemed way too tense and trying his best to hold himself together after the breakdown he had just had. He looked over at Logan who looked at him curiously. Very subtly, Virgil shook his head and Logan nodded before turning back to Roman who stood in the center of the crowd.

Virgil winced and rubbed his head as they placed the cape on Roman’s shoulders, the voices sounded muddled to him as he shut his eyes. He shouldn’t be having a headache after the one this morning, he wasn’t even sure the last time he had one quite as bad.

Virgil thought back to that morning and grimaced as he realized he hadn’t taken anything to suppress his headaches or visions he supposed. Actually, he hadn’t yesterday either. Patton had also instructed him that he should stay off of it for the day and he hadn’t had any while on bedrest… had it really been that long?!

Virgin winced and leaned forward as his headache grew worse before it suddenly pulled back and dulled almost as if it weren’t there. When he looked up, Roman was standing there, holding a staff in his hands as a crown was placed on his head. Had… had he really missed the entire thing? He looked over and saw a guard glancing at him concerned. He quickly nodded and looked back as Roman walked forward to the balcony, Virgil’s headache finally barely more than a phantom ache. He sighed in relief that it had passed and looked over to Logan once more. The prince didn’t notice him but Patton was watching him intently concerned. Virgil shook his head and turned back to Roman who was still as tense as he was when the whole thing started.

Roman took a moment to gather himself as the doors open and he walked out, stepping into the sun and looking out into the crowd.

“Announcing for the first time, King Roman!”

With those words, Roman felt able to breathe as he let out a long sigh. He looked out at the crowd that cheered him on as he stayed completely still, watching the horizon as he became extremely aware of what he was doing and how his hands threatened to shake.

A cry rang out and he jumped, quickly spinning around and looking back into the room he had exited from. Two guards grabbed him and pulled him inside and Roman struggled to stay on his own feet. The guards held his arms until he managed to gather himself and stand on his own. As they pulled back, Roman’s eyes raked across the room, looking for the culprit of the shouts. His eyes landed on Logan and Patton who looked pale and shocked, Patton’s hands covering his mouth and muffling his cries.

Roman followed his gaze and found multiple guards holding down Virgil who had his arms behind his back as his face was pressed against the floor. Numerous guards held their swords out, pointing them at him as if threatening him to move.

“Virgil, you are under arrest for attempted murder of the new king.” Roman felt his heart stop and his jaw drop. “You will be punished without trial today when the sun reaches the highest point in the sky.” Roman met eyes with Virgil who looked up at him as much as he could, looking petrified and pleading for help.

“The punishment for such a crime is death.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial was set for when the sun reached the highest in the sky... Silence fell over the castle.

The halls were quiet with only the thundering sound of footsteps quickly making their way across the castle with each resounding thud. Every guard was on edge and silent, watching as Logan marched down the hall with Patton trying his best to keep up as he followed along. Once arriving at the heavily guarded door, the prince did not hesitate to reach up and pound his fist against the wood, a heavy frown on his face. 

A guard answered the door, nodding and announcing to Roman that he had a guest. Logan wasted no time before barging into the room and pushing past the guard, Patton letting out an apology and scolded Logan as the door closed behind them. 

Despite the wall between the guards and the royals, they could hear almost every word and made out the tones of the conversation easily. The calm tone Prince Logan usually had was replaced with the louder tone that shouted with anger. Patton’s softer tones tried to follow but were drowned out by his prince’s yelling. Roman’s tone remained firm and cold, responding each time with the same intensity Logan gave.

The guards stayed silent as they were forced to eavesdrop on the conversation, jumping startled when the door slammed open once more. Logan stormed out and turned around, holding his arm out toward the door. “Come, Patton. We are leaving immediately.”

Patton quickly walked out before turning to look back into the room. “Logan, we can’t just leave! What about Virgil?”

“Virgil.” Logan spat out the name as if it was poison on his tongue. “Every guard in that room saw him make a move to attack Roman. We were going to smuggle out a murderer and then what? He could have come after us!” Logan turned and stormed down the hall. “No, he will face his punishment and we will return home.”

“No!” Patton panicked and took a few steps toward Logan, the prince turning and facing the other. “We can’t just leave him to die!”

“In the time we have been here, the castle has been attacked. The previous king and numerous guards were killed. Roman was attacked and you want us to save his attacker? No.” Logan turned and continued down the hall. “We are leaving immediately before something else tries to kill us.”

Roman walked out of the room before turning and glaring at the prince’s retreating back. “You should go, Patton.”

“But-!” The magical healer turned and looked at the newly crowned king desperately. “Virgil, he-”

“Will be tried for his crimes, Patton. There’s nothing you can do.” Roman finally turned to look at Patton. “It’s best you two not be here when the sun reaches the highest point in the sky.”

“Patton!” They looked down the hall as Logan stood, halfway turned to head down another hallway. “Now. That is an order.”

Patton uncomfortably wrung his shirt in his hands before nodding and turning to Roman. He bowed and gave a sad smile before turning and running down the hall after his prince.

King Roman turned and looked at his guard before quickly spinning and turning back to his room, slamming the door shut and silence fell once more.

Patton managed to catch up with Logan as he had entered his room and gathered the remains of his belongings. He looked over at Patton and sighed once he saw Patton looking forlornly at his packed bag. “There’s nothing more we can do, Patton.”

“Virgil could die.” Patton looked up at Logan and shook his head. “I was looking right at him, Logan. He didn’t do anything and they suddenly tackled him to the ground, I swear it!”

Logan paused and turned to look at his packed belongings. “Literally every single guard had the same story, Patton. They’ve all claimed to have seen Virgil move to attack.” Logan looked at Patton a bit defeated. “There’s nothing more I can do. Roman has taken the word of his guards over yours. It’s best we retreat as quickly as we can.”

Logan called for a guard to help carry their belongings to the front entrance and pull their carriage up front. The few guards Logan had brought with him upon his arrival had made a reappearance to help the prince on his return trip home. King Roman did not see them off as they wasted no time running from the castle that had held them and had been their home for the past week. Patton looked out the window before ducking away as the castle quickly shrank from their vision, a wave of uneasiness settling in. “Are you sure about this, Lo?”

“No.” The prince remained seated and dared not look back. “However there is not much else we can do.”

Patton tensed up and hugged his cloak close. “Good luck, Virgil.”

\---

Roman had been quiet after Logan and Patton had left. He said next to nothing as they set up for the trial that would soon start. Roman wondered how close Patton and Logan would have been to the border when it had started. They had left hours before, his fight with the prince happening shortly after his coronation. The whole series of events still made Roman’s head spin as he still had trouble processing it.

A guard had walked up and bowed his head to Roman. He had watched the guard stand up before speaking. “Is it time?” The guard did not speak but nodded in response. “Alright then. Bring the prisoners to the front of the castle. Both of them. You know what to do.”

Roman turned and flared out his cape before walking off, heading to the second story balcony he would have to give the final decisions of his prisoner’s fates. The guard did not hesitate before he turned and walked down the hall, heading toward the cells beneath the castle. Most guards he passed seemed quiet and tense as they stood at attention. It left a feeling of unease settle in the castle walls that a few guards couldn’t help but take notice. They looked at the others and kept quiet, too afraid to speak after the events that occurred that morning.

Once the guard arrived at the holding cells, he nodded and all the other guards turned and looked at him. “It is time. The king has requested the prisoners be brought for their trial. Both of them.”

He reached out and motioned for the keys to the prison cells. The guard watched him carefully as he handed them over before they walked up to the cell that held the prisoner for the past few days. He turned the key into the lock and the woman in the cell looked up, staring at the guard that blocked the path. He held the keys out for another guard to take, watching as they made their way down to the other cell that held their second prisoner.

“You’re here for me? I thought there was another prisoner.” Morgan spoke softly, her voice ragged and dry. She seemed almost afraid to move.

“There’s been a change in plans.” He reached down and grabbed her arm, pulling her up to her feet carefully. Morgan stumbled and struggled to stay upright as she loved over to him. “Your trial will be shortly after theirs. I’m afraid King Roman has changed plans for today drastically.”

As the guard led her out of the cell, another came up and bound her hands behind her. “Wait, what does that mean?”

“It means you will remain quiet and do as I say.” The guard who led her out of the cell turned and looked down at her. “I will be taking you there personally. It would be best to not fight this or it will only be worse.”

The sound of another cell door slamming shut gained her attention as she looked down the pathway. Soon, two guards walked up, dragging a hardly conscious Virgil struggling to walk along as quickly as he could. The formal attire he had been wearing was coated in dirt, half of it wrinkled and messy from laying on the prison floor. He grimaced in pain and shook his head, a few pieces of hay falling to the ground as they dragged him by, gasping for breath.

“Virgil?” Morgan whispered, watching as he was brought up the stairs, the guards not being very careful as he stumbled his way up. “No, wait. What’s going on? Why is Virgil here? I didn’t see him before, he can’t be…” 

“You will be silent.” The guard gripped her arm tighter and tugged her forward. “And you will listen. Now come along, you will be on trial shortly after that traitor is taken care of.”

\---

The king walked out onto the balcony just as the sun began to reach its highest point. The crowd had gathered and loud murmurs filled the air. Everyone was curious as to how the new king would lay down his punishment. They watched as the guards dragged two people into the front, keeping one held to the side by a guard as Virgil was thrown before the king in the center. The crowds grew restless and started shouting at the man on the ground.

Virgil looked like the past few hours had taken everything he had. He didn’t move from the ground as he curled up in pain, pale and gasping to take a full gulp of air. A guard reached down and pulled him up to sit on his knees, facing the balcony on the second story King Roman was watching from.

Roman let the crowd yell and shout, throwing a few objects into the circle before other guards stopped them from acting up further. He raised a hand and soon the courtyard was completely silent. “This morning, a man was accused of attempting to end my life moments after my coronation,” Roman spoke aloud to the crowd, dropping his hand as he began to speak. “Every single guard I talked to had the same story to tell. He took a few steps closer and brought out a small knife and headed my way. I am here to decide your fate. Do you have any words?”

Virgil looked up and shook his head before turning away. “Nothing you’ll believe me say, your majesty.”

Roman frowned at his words. “I have a few questions before your fate is sealed and you will answer them truthfully. Understood?” Virgil looked back up and nodded, muttering a small confirmation. “Good. Now, the knife in question was one you showed me the other day, was it not? You informed me you carried it with you at all times.” 

“I… I threw it on the ground in front of you and…”

“You told me exactly the illness you supposedly suffer from.” Virgil nodded and Roman continued. “Is it true that since my previous servant’s demise, you have been at my side almost every moment since?”

“That is true, your majesty.”

“Including being stationed to my chambers in case something happened?” The crowd started to whisper once more. “Including just this morning as I prepare for my coronation? Alone?”

“Yes, your majesty.” Virgil looked a bit confused as he watched Roman carefully.

“Is it also true that at noon today, you were to leave with Prince Logan and relocate to his castle?”

The chatter grew louder after Virgil had nodded. His throat itched and he coughed before be answered. “That is true, your majesty. At your request, you were allowing me to leave.”

“Then I only have one more question for you.” Roman reached over and leaned on the railing of the balcony, glaring down at the servant. “If you had multiple opportunities to kill me… if you had a way out from here… why would you attack me when I was at my most protected?”

The talking had exploded as Virgil tried to hide as much as he could. The guard still held him in place, a hand on his shoulder as his arms were still bound behind his back. Virgil looked over at Morgan who watched him intently, the guard who had brought her here staring back at him and paying her no mind. 

Looking up at the king, Virgil licked his parched lips and cleared his throat. The terrible itch threatened to start a coughing fit that Virgil suppressed down. The king held up his hand and the chatter slowly quieted. Roman nodded and motioned for him to continue. “I didn’t attack you, your majesty.”

No matter of calming could stop the crowd from forming into a mob. All the guards lined up and pushed people back as they shouted at the servant on the ground. Roman spoke up and ordered silence. After a few loud shouts, the people grew quiet but much more restless than before.

“I find it curious you say that, Virgil.” Roman looked around the crowd as he spoke, not bothering to look at the man on trial. “You see, Patton was sure you were innocent, but every single guard in that room had seen you plan to attack me.” Roman’s eyes finally settled on the guard holding down Morgan. “Every single guard.” His eyes flickered back to Virgil. “Including those out on the balcony with me. The ones not even facing the action. How could they all have seen the same thing?”

The two guards on Roman’s sides drew their swords and held them to Roman’s neck. The king smirked and didn’t flinch as Virgil shouted and fought against his bindings. “Roman!”

“Well, that’s about what I expected.” Roman turned and looked at his royal guard. “So, how long has this been going on then?”

Through all the yelling from the crowd, Roman could almost feel the eyes staring at his back. He could hear the click of someone’s heels against the stone as they slowly approached Roman from behind. A woman stepped out from the side of the doorway and walked to Roman, smirking as she began to circle him. Her graying hair was pulled back, her crows feet and wrinkles accenting her face as she smiled at the newly crowned king. “Oh, Roman. How I have dreamed of this day for two decades.” She smiled and stopped in front of him, reaching up and holding his face in her hands. Her nails were sharp and they dug into his cheeks as he glared down at the older woman.“It is an honor to finally meet you face to face.”

“You’re the witch from the woods that attacked Virgil.” It wasn’t a question as Roman shook his face free from her hands. “What have you done to my guards?”

“Nothing much. They aren’t quite sure what’s going on, you can’t blame them for their actions. It was so easy to sneak in and weave a web throughout the castle while you and that silly other prince were distracted. I didn’t have to get all of them, just enough.”

“So. What is it you want then?” Roman watched as she turned and looked over the balcony at the crowd that grew silent as their new king was held captive. “The throne?”

“Oh, silly little boy. I want what was taken from me.” She turned and smiled at him once more. “Your life.”

Roman rolled his eyes and pushed the guard’s arms down to remove the blades from his neck. They lowered their swords slightly but remained in place, blocking him from approaching her further. “Of course you do. What was it, my father killed everyone you loved so now you want revenge?”

“Revenge?” The woman threw her head back and laughed. “That wouldn’t even begin to cover it. Oh no, little child king, I am afraid it was your mother who you should blame for this.”

“I never met my mother.” Roman frowned and glared at the witch. “She died as a payment for my life after turning to magic.”

“Close. Not quite.” The witch turned and looked out at the crowd once more. “Oh what a view. Must be nice living in a land of pretend up here and away from the rest of the world.”

“I want answers, witch!” Roman finally pushed past the guards in his anger. “Tell me what you want. I am done with your riddles!”

“Your mother came to my coven pleading for help. She wanted a son and was unable to conceive.” The witch grew cold as she glared at Roman. “We offered to pay the cost if she would lift the ban on magic across the kingdom. She passed because her body was pushed to its limit. Her life was not the cost for you, Roman.”

The king shifted back and almost bumped into the two guards who stood there in a daze. “What? She…” Roman watched the witch as the words sank in. “She died because of… wait, you’re telling me the cost wasn’t her life?”

“No.” The witch sneered and her glare intensified. “The cost was indeed a life, but not hers. It was my daughter that paid your price.”

“Your daughter…” Roman was speechless as the witch walked up and bared her teeth at him.

“My newborn daughter. They said her life would be a great sacrifice. Just one life for the cost of all of those with magic. We would be free! Then your idiotic father went back on his word and slaughtered my people. So I am here to revoke the deal. Your life was at the cost of my daughters, and I want it back along with everyone you hold dear.”

“STOP!” The witch and Roman turned to the edge of the balcony as Morgan ran up to the center and stood in front of Virgil. The rope from her hands fell and she glared up at the witch. “You’re the reason King Asher hates people like us! Roman has done nothing wrong and yet you go and attack innocent people for your sense of justice?”

“How did you get free?” The witch looked over at the guard who should have been keeping her in place. “You must be one of the guards who slipped free from my grasp!”

“Not exactly.” The guard pulled out a pair of glasses and placed them on his face before untying the cape from his shoulders. The glamour he had placed on him fell and Prince Logan stood in his place. “You just weren’t as clever as you thought you were.”

“What?!”

A woman from the edge of the crowd ran up to Virgil as the prince joined the small forming crowd in the center. Pulling back the cloth tied over their head, Patton stood in her place, curtsying with the dress he wore, no glamour needed. “I’m terribly sorry about that! I normally don’t like tricking people!” He turned to Virgil and began undoing his bonds on his hands. “The guards should be easy to snap out their control if they get a shock and realize what they’re doing!”

Logan nodded and turned toward the dazed guard that was supposed to be keeping Virgil in place. “I’m sure your king would appreciate it very much if you were to snap out of it!”

Morgan rolled her eyes and turned around, pushing Logan out of the way. “Let me try.” She smacked the man across the face as hard as he could, watching as he stumbled back. “Someone is threatening your king! It is time to do your duties and protect him!”

The guard held a hand to his cheek and turned around, blinking as he stared at the group. “What?” He looked up at the balcony and saw the witch glaring down in a panic, King Roman trapped as guards had blocked his exit. “What? Your majesty!”

Morgan rubbed her wrist and smiled at the shocked prince. “There we go!”

“That’s certainly one way to do it.” Logan turned to the guard. “We need to snap everyone else out of her control! Can you do that?”

The guard looked around and nodded at the prince before running to the nearest guard in place. A few citizens had seen what was going on and jumped in, pleading with the other guards and trying to break them from their trance. Patton took the opportunity to wiggle out of the dress he wore, revealing his normal tunic and trousers that were hidden underneath.

The witch grit her teeth and glared down at the group that was unraveling her plans. She quickly spun to look at Roman who smiled at her as the guards were coming to one by one. “Guards!” The witch yelled to the two men blocking Roman’s path. “Hold him down!”

Roman didn’t spare a moment as he turned and raised his fist, decking the closest guard to him. As the other one pounced, Roman ducked and spun around, delivering a kick to the other’s gut and threw him back. Both guards groaned as they shifted on the ground, slowly blinking up at their king as they snapped out of their daze.

Roman turned back to the witch and smiled. “Well, looks like your plan failed!”

“Oh no, what shall I do now?” The witch placed her hands on her cheeks. “My plan I spent all those years thinking of, ruined in a matter of moments!” Roman watched as she smirked back at him. “Come now, you can’t believe just because my weak spell over the guards has been broken?”

“What are you planning?”

“Why don’t we ask Prince Logan, hmm?” The witch yelled as she turned and looked over the balcony. The prince was still dressed in the royal garb as he looked back up at the balcony. “Surely he would recognize his own illness.”

“Illness?” Logan’s forehead creased as he thought about her words before his face lit up in shock and fear. “My illness?” He bared his teeth and ran closer to the balcony as he shouted up at her. “What have you done? What are you planning?”

“I had to prepare for everything, of course. Have you never wondered who gave you that illness as a child, prince?” The witch ignored Roman’s shocked gasp as she smiled and turned her head. “Just ask poor servant boy over there. What was his name? Virgil?”

Logan turned and saw Virgil still kneeling on the ground, despite this hands being freed. He rubbed his wrists and looked at Logan confused before shaking his head. “No, I feel fine.”

Patton ran over and kneeled down, quickly turning Virgil’s head to look over at him before placing his hand against the other’s forehead. “You’re pale and you’re eyes are dilated. Possibly a fever.”

“It’s a bit stronger than the one you had as a child, I’m sorry for that your majesty. I just needed to know it would work in case I needed a backup plan.”

Virgil looked panicked as he stared up at the witch. “Wait, the… the water I had been given…”

“That’s okay!” Patton smiled and placed his hands on Virgil’s shoulders. “I helped Logan all those years ago, I can help you too! You’ll be fine!”

“Good!” Morgan sighed in relief. “I don’t know anything about healing ailments.”

“So much for that plan.” Roman took a step toward the witch. “What was the point you were trying to make?”

Despite the situation, the witch looked down at Virgil still completely at ease. “A magical illness to the one you care about in a kingdom that can not cure it.” The witch turned and smiled at Roman, still as triumphant as before. “He will die if you don’t meet my demands, can you live with more death on your hands? How many lives will be lost just so you may continue to live?”

“I’ve had enough of this!” Roman turned back towards his two guards on the ground as they blinked up at him in shock. Reaching down, he grabbed a sword from one of them, pulling it out and spinning around. “Your plan has failed! Virgil will be fine. The healer that stopped your illness before will stop it again! Just give up already. You’ve lost.” With each statement, Roman stepped closer as the witch was trapped against the railing. “Surrender is your only option.”

As Roman brought the sword to the woman’s neck, she looked up and smiled back at him. “You never learn, do you? Did you not hear what I said?” Roman jabbed the sword closer, the cold steel threatening to press against her neck. “You will meet me in the very forest where this all started, your highness. That is where we will finally settle this.”

Her eyes flashed gold for a brief moment and Roman found himself being pushed back by an unknown force, falling onto his back a few feet away. The witch took the opportunity and raised her hands, a black smoke emerging from them and swallowing her whole. Roman groaned and pushed himself up before quickly running to the railing and looking over and down at the crowd. 

His eyes trailed to Virgil, the servant fallen to the ground and on his back as Prince Logan cried out in panic.

“PATTON!” 

The physician and healer were frozen in place, hand still stretched out to where he was checking on Virgil. The servant stared up at him in shock as the witch appeared behind him, kneeling down with a dagger pressed to his throat. Morgan tensed and prepared herself to fight but dared not attack at the risk of hurting Patton. Logan ran forward and the witch grabbed Patton’s hair, pulling his head back and pressing the dagger closer. “I would advise against that, young prince.”

Logan stopped and stared at Patton in terror as he grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. “What are you doing? You were after Roman!” Logan watched fearfully, afraid to move. “We had no part in this. Let him go!”

“Oh, young prince. You were very helpful all those years ago as my little test dummy.” She leaned down and pulled Patton closer. “I hadn’t expected you to survive but I must say. What a surprise this one is, hmm? I’m afraid I can’t let him heal the servant quite yet. I need to ensure that my demands are met and I need leverage.”

“Let him go!” Virgil slowly pushed himself off the ground. “You… you already have me weakened, take me instead!”

“Ohh, but where’s the fun in all that?” The witch looked up at Roman once more. “Remember, your highness. The woods where this all began if you don’t want both of their deaths on your hands!”

Before she could utter another word, smoke emerged from her hands once more. Patton reached up and tugged at the arm holding the dagger desperately as he thrashed around. The witch didn’t budge even a little as the smoke intensified around them. Patton looked out as Logan ran toward them and Virgil reached out before everything grew black. Once the smoke disappeared, they were both gone from sight and nowhere to be found.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Patton? How's Virgil? Is Logan okay with what's going on? How about Roman? They need to get to the bottom of this.

Burning. His eyes, his lungs, his throat, everything became dark and he fell short of breath. Patton pushed back against the witch as he kicked at the ground, hoping to knock her back by surprise and break free. He felt her hands shove him away and he fell to the ground, feeling the dirt and gravel dig into his forearms as he hunched over and choked on the black smoke. He gasped as the burning grew, his eyes stinging as tears formed and rolled down his face.

It felt a bit easier to breathe but his lungs and throat did not let up as Patton coughed and gasped in the fresher air. Before he could even open his eyes and blink away the tears, a sweet aroma drifted around him. He grew light-headed and dizzy as he tried soothing his cough before he fell over and drifted into unconsciousness.

\---

Roman stomped down the halls, shoulders rigid as guards jumped out of his way. All around him he saw his men checking on one another, a few snapping out of whatever spell the witch had placed on them. It was weak and easily broken if you knew it was in place, and Roman couldn’t help but feel his rage increase at the fact that his men were being puppeteered by the very witch he was trying to protect them from.

Pushing through a set of doors that led to the infirmary, he was faced with the three people who were in on his act in the beginning.

Morgan was flipping through a book of Patton’s as Virgil was back on the same cot from a few days prior when he was attacked. His own bag lay in his lap, still torn to shreds as he fiddled with a piece that lay freely. Logan looked over and stood up, marching across the room.

Roman noticed the pleading gaze sent his way from the prince and tried to suppress his frown. “Please tell me you figured out what forest the witch was referring to.” Roman squeezed his eyes shut and turned away, shaking his head slightly. “Damn it all!” The prince spun around and started to pace back and forth. “This was a historical part of your countries history! The very witches that caused your father to go mad with grief, yet no one knows where this had started?”

Roman took a few steps further before ducking his head away. “Logan…”

“Patton would tell me to calm down.” Logan balled his hands into fists and grit his teeth. “He’d say it’s no one’s fault and being angry wouldn’t help us get our answer…”

“I’m sorry, Logan. I found out where to find the information we need but...” Logan finally looked over at Roman once more. “They kept records of the locations of pretty much everything but unless I can figure out which coven it was, I don’t know where to look.”

Logan pursed his lips and placed a hand to his chin. “Then that is what we do. What do we know about the witch? She uses a spell that creates smoke.”

“She, uh…” Virgil paused as everyone’s attention turned toward him. “She shredded my bag.” He held up the scraps of fabric in his hands. “Completely ripped it easily.”

Roman perked up and widened his eyes. “Her eyes flashed gold for a moment up on the balcony. Is that common?”

A sharp intake of breath brought everyone’s attention to Morgan who had been sitting silently with the book in her lap. “Wait… Please tell me they didn't.” She looked at the king as she grew more panicked. “It was the light, right? Her eyes didn’t actually flash.”

“Right before she flung me backward.” Roman nodded his head as he recalled the information.

Logan watched the young sorceress grip the book tightly in her hands before looking down at the pages. “Morgan, do you know what coven she might have been from?”

The woman looked up in shock before looking around at them. “Are you kidding me? You don’t know?” She turned to Virgil as if looking for an answer. “You must recognize the signs!” Virgil remained confused before she faced him completely, abandoning the book. “Glowing eyes? Black smoke? Rips made by something with sharp claws?”

Virgil watched before his jaw dropped, realization growing on his face. “Oh, shit.” He jumped and covered his mouth before looking over at the two members of royalty. He blushed in embarrassment before looking back at Morgan. “You can’t be serious, though. A dragon witch?”

“What’s a dragon witch?” Logan looked confused as he watched the two. “I have not read about such a thing.”

“I’ve heard of them. I thought it was all just rumors and gossip, a scary story to tell your kids.” Roman tensed up and looked down at his feet. “You’re saying they’re real?”

“It makes sense,” Virgil whispered, the others remaining silent. “But that also answers our question. If we follow the stories we’ve heard, we can locate where she would be.”

“A forest near a mountain, probably the biggest one in the kingdom,” Morgan suggested before looking at Roman. “Right?”

\---

When his body started up again, racked with his coughs and his chest ached beyond belief, Patton blinked awake for the first time in a while. He felt tear tracks dried down his face as he winced at the soreness his body felt. He was laying on hay as it poked at him, causing his body to itch irritably. At his attempt to reach up and wipe his face, he felt his hands tug and his shoulders cry out in pain, his wrists bound behind his back.

As his vision cleared, Patton wasn’t sure how long he had been out, but he definitely had no clue where he was. His glasses were still barely hanging onto his face and were pushed up as his head rested on the floorboards. The building was missing a wall, the edges blackened and charred as the rest of the building was overgrown. Missing floorboards gave plantlife a chance to grow and overtake what they could. The wood was sunbleached as he saw dust swirl in the little streams of sunlight that reached through the cracks. The chirping of birds and other wildlife gave it a much more serene feeling then he felt was appropriate for his current situation.

He winced and pushed himself off of the floor, using his head as leverage to push himself up. The small bit of activity sent him into another coughing fit as he hunched over, trying to clear his throat as the pain slowly lessened. The throbbing in his skull intensified as he tried to level his breathing.

The sound of footsteps clicking against the wood caused Patton to perk up and look over, the old woman staring back at him with a worried look. “Poor boy. Here, I brought a canteen for your throat.” She held out the brown canteen and uncorked it before kneeling down and holding it out. Patton flinched away and glared at it as he leaned closer to the wall behind him. “If it makes you feel better, I can drink from it to prove it is fine but I would have to travel to get more and you could use every drop.” Patton’s eyes flickered up at her before looking back down at the canteen, not convinced in the slightest. “Why would I kidnap you to poison you? Especially with no witnesses, how droll.”

 

Her words meant nothing as he glared back and kept what little distance he could. “No thank you.”

“Ever the gentleman you are.” She corked the canteen placed it on the ground before standing up. “Patton, was it? The young prince will be here sooner or later and I have no doubts he’ll bring that other prince with him.” The witch paused before smiling. “Oh, I’m sorry. He’s a king now, isn’t he?” She waved off the comment with a little laughter. “It does not matter. However, I would like to know a bit more about you.” The witch turned and headed for the massive exit. “Not right now, though. It’ll be a little while so I shall catch us some dinner.”

As she disappeared from sight, Patton looked down at the abandoned canteen in front of him before tugging at his bindings some more. He sighed and pushed himself back, leaning against the wall as he took in his surroundings, thinking of what to do next.

\---

“I’m going, Roman. That’s final.” Virgil had only grown paler as the day moved on but managed to keep himself upright. The sickness obviously had already set in but he refused to let it slow him down. 

“No, you will not.” Roman moved to gather up the books and maps spread across the library table. They had narrowed down the locations and cross-referenced it with the archives before finding only one place that fit perfectly. It was late in the day and Logan immediately set off to gather the proper supplies and materials, taking Morgan with him. As soon as the sun began to rise the next morning, they would set out to retrieve Patton safely.

Except Virgil refused to stay behind. Roman did not want to bring him on a dangerous adventure if he felt so ill but Virgil would not back down. “You can’t boss me around, you lost that right when you tossed me in a dungeon!” Virgil winced as if he knew his own words carried more weight then normal. 

Roman backed off and shook his head. “No, it doesn’t! I am still your king, but I also didn’t believe you were ever guilty. I never did.” Roman looked back down and started gathering up the mess of papers. “When Patton told me he saw it all and you hadn’t so much as moved, I knew something was wrong. We figured out a plan and just acted out the rest. I knew she was involved but I wasn’t sure how.”

“You either let me come with you now…” Roman stopped as he saw Virgil’s hand enter his field of view, reaching over and placing a hand firmly on the papers he had been cleaning up. “...or I leave tonight, alone. I’m going either way.”

The king slowly looked up and watched Virgil through his fallen bangs. He was sweating a bit, a fever starting to form perhaps. The only ones who he was certain could help Virgil were both the witch and Patton.

Roman finally gave in and pushed off of the table. “Go eat and rest. You will sleep in my room again tonight so we are both assured the other won’t leave without us. You’ll need to be prepared for the journey ahead.” Roman looked over at the servant who finally backed off and pushed himself away from the table. “If we can get you to Patton then he can take care of you but you will stay out of trouble, got it?”

Virgil took a moment to gather the courage to speak. “Do you have a plan?”

Roman hesitated before picking up the remainder of the papers and twirling around, leaving the library as quick as he could without giving an answer.

\---

Inspecting the room he had been trapped in led to a few discoveries Patton had noticed. If he had to make a guess, he would assume he was in an old abandoned house or cottage and based on what the witch had said before their disappearing act, probably where the witch coven had lived. Most things were old and worn out, dust settling and bugs and wildlife had moved in on their own.

It was a struggle to do and took all his energy but Patton managed to lean back against the wall and push himself up onto his feet. He glared at the canteen before abandoning it, wondering what trick the witch was trying to pull. She had simply left him alone. Sure, she tied his wrists but his ankles and feet were free. He wasn’t tethered down luckily as he started to move about with no issues. She didn’t seem to put up any sort of charms to keep him trapped, but she had left him alone with enough time for him to act. 

Patton found an old rusted, jagged nail that he had first tried to use to unbound his ropes but was unsuccessful. He moved on to a jagged and broken piece of wood that had fallen from one of the houses and managed to fray it enough that his hands could squeeze free. He let out a cry in relief as his shoulders screamed and his wrists suffered from the rope burns he had gotten, but he was free. He looked down at his hands before reaching up and tugging on a rip on his right sleeve, tearing it off completely from his elbow down. He ran back and grabbed the canteen, pouring it onto the fabric and letting it soak on his wrists. He reached down to one of his pouches to find they were untouched and pulled out a root before chewing on it and wincing at the flavor. Usually, it would be best to boil but Patton was on a time crunch and wasn’t sure when his captor would return.

He switched wrists and poured a bit of water on them before digging out another root to help soothe the burns. He always carried marshmallow root with him because of all the benefits it held as a multi-purpose remedy. He stood up and left the canteen before turning and leaving the cottage once more, spitting out the root and sighing in relief once his throat didn’t sting nearly as bad.

Roman’s kingdom was East of Logan’s, but he had no idea where he was or what direction to go. He was unarmed and completely lost, but kept his hopes up. Getting on higher ground to survey the land was his best bet before he made any further decisions.

Turning and looking at his surroundings, Patton could see the shapes of all the houses that had fallen into decay, the foundations of some still standing, others completely demolished besides a pile of stone in their place. Patton looked around and picked a direction before making his way out as quickly as he could. Peering up at the sky, he noticed the sun was bound to set soon and he would lose his daylight, whatever the witch had given him to knock him out made him miss most of the day.

He was at the edge of the ruined village and about to enter an open clearing when he first heard it. A sound of something brushing together before suddenly growing far too loud and he stopped, covering his ears. Suddenly, the wind danced around him and he gripped his glasses and shut his eyes, suddenly missing the cloak he normally traveled with as the cold winds whipping around him chilled him further. The noise only grew louder as it grew dark and Patton glanced up toward the sky to see what was going on before he froze. 

A dark colored beast, scales shining an iridescent green and purple glittered in the sun as the dragon circled around in the air as it prepared to land. The maw of the creature held two adult deer that it had recently caught and the claws that dug into the ground as it landed were as big as Patton was. It’s size matched the height of the tall trees surrounding them, towering over him. The beast leaned down, dropping its dinner before him with a squelching wet noise that caused him to flinch before the familiar black smoke appeared it and swirled around once more. Patton glanced up into the golden eyes of the creature before covering his mouth and turning away before the smoke froze as the air stilled. He blinked and watched as the smoke suddenly was sucked in and retreated back into the source it had come from, causing him to turn around and observe the phenomenon.

Standing up from the ground, her hands pushing her from the dirt, was the witch that had captured him. She smirked and dusted off her dress before walking forward, motioning to her catch before her.

“Oh good, you’re out! I hope you’re hungry, little Patton.”

He now knew why he wasn’t tied down and was free to roam around because there was nowhere he could go to escape a dragon.

\---

The next morning had barely begun and they had set out on horseback. Despite Morgan’s protests, she was given a horse to ride to be able to keep pace while Logan rode alone, stating that Patton could join him on their return trip. Roman and Virgil had fought for a good ten minutes before Logan shouted at them for wasting time. Giving in, Virgil was paired with the king and sat in front of him, Roman’s arms holding onto the reins and Virgil feeling a bit trapped but too tired to complain.

Roman had taken a few guards but had left most behind as the castle was still recovering from the damage caused by the dragon witch. He reassured them plenty of times that he would be okay with some of his best trained guards and they all proceeded out for the woods that sat at the base of a mountain. Virgil hadn’t slept much the night before and would complain when Roman told him to simply nap on their ride. While he refused, Roman couldn’t help but chuckle when he finally leaned back, completely asleep. 

The chatter was tense as Logan kept to his thoughts. Roman listened to Morgan talk with some of the knights riding with them, talking of strategies and just how magic worked. Roman wondered how his father would feel, seeing how only days after his death, his son was embracing magic far more than he ever had.

Roman never blamed magic for the loss of his mother, but as a boy, he was told it was bad. He grew into a man that held that belief as he saw it do more and more harm to the people of his kingdom. Deep down, however, something always wondered. Something in him questioned if it was really bad. Magic was the reason he thought his mother was dead, even though he’s learned that isn’t the case. His mother probably knew the consequences and took the chance anyway. However, magic was the reason he was alive. Every breath he took, every thought and action he made, he could make because of magic. He often wondered why his father could never see that but when he had finally asked, he received the only answer he knew he would get. Just because magic did something good once, doesn’t mean it will always be that way.

Magic always did bad… but it gave him life. It saved Logan’s life as a child. Patton spent every day helping others with the little magic he knows. Morgan risked hers to save himself and the king. Magic did wonderful things all around him if they simply gave it the chance.

The king looked down at the man asleep against him and frowned. Virgil’s breaths became more shallow and sweat still formed on his brow as he slept. The man was born with a magical gift he did not understand and was thrown away because of it. What would his life have been like if he was born just further West? Would they have fled there where Logan’s father did not turn those with magic away? Would he still be with his parents and not a servant at the castle? Would he have embraced his abilities more instead of silently suffering?

“-Majesty! King Roman!” The man jumped and looked away from Virgil, hearing the man stir but remain asleep. “We must stop to rest the horses soon and break for lunch.” Roman turned to the knight talking to him and nodded. “At this pace, we should arrive tomorrow morning.”

“Excellent. Let us go just a bit further before we stop.” 

Roman looked back at the path as he held the reins a bit tighter as they continued on.

 

\---

Patton sat on a log around a bonfire in the center of the ruined village as the witch sat at the other end. She had cleaned and prepped dinner for both of them before starting up a fire. Apparently starting fires was another trick dragon witches seemed to be capable of. A flick of her wrist and the fire had ignited as she started to cook their dinner. She was even kind enough to fetch water and refill the canteen Patton had used to help treat his wounds. He had his suspicions that she knew he would not drink it as she didn’t seem surprised to find his hands treated as best as he could. 

The witch seemed to talk to him as he sat in silence, drinking from the canteen and picking away at his dinner. The melted pieces of silver that were probably once plates held the cooked meat she had gathered. He had accepted that while he didn’t know much about dragons, he knew trying to escape would cause more harm to himself than was necessary, especially since he knew Logan would come for him. Of course, Roman was definitely the type to want to run off on adventures but he wasn’t so sure with everything that had been happening in the castle if Roman would even leave, but he was sure that he would. Virgil, he prayed, stayed at the castle. He would race back as soon as he could and help but he had seen the illness in action once before and he couldn’t imagine anyone trying to travel like that.

“I must say, I thought you would be much more chatty than you have been.” Patton continued to ignore her attempts at making him talk as he pulled off a piece of meat and began to chew on it. “Everyone at the castle thought you were so open and friendly and I can’t get a word out of you.” He took a swig from the canteen and looked over at the fire. “Fine, I’ll leave you be if you tell me one thing.” When he finally looked over and acknowledged the witch, he saw her smirking back at him triumphantly. Refusing to flinch back, they met with silence as they stared down one another. The witch finally chuckled and shook her head as Patton turned back to his dinner. “Why did you risk your life to save the prince all those years ago?”

“I just wanted to-”

“No, no. Not that excuse you give everyone else.” She placed her food down and turned, scooting closer on the log. “Just a small boy managing to identify an illness he had never seen, learn how to create it, break into the castle, and be alone long enough to give it to the prince? That’s not something children do for fun or out of the goodness of their heart.” Patton continued to stare at the dancing flames as they flickered about, eating away at the firewood. “Oh come on now.”

Patton shut his eyes and grit his teeth. “What do you want me to say?”

“The truth.” 

Looking over at the witch, Patton sighed and finally gave in. He moved his own food off of his lap and leaned in on his knees, intertwining his fingers together. “There’s not much to say. I just felt like it was something I had to do.”

The dragon witch shifted a bit closer, leaving only a few feet of space in between them. “What about your parents? What did they do?” Patton debated answering the question before turning his head away from her, mumbling to himself. “I’m sorry, dear. Could you speak up?”

“I said I don’t really know. My mother knew magic and left after hearing about King Asher’s rampage thinking it would ‘keep us safe’ and my father would do whatever he could to bring food home.” Patton hunched over a bit more as he looked at the witch. “He knew a bit from her and sold whatever he could, but he mostly did house visits as a healer, I think.” Patton turned his attention back to the dancing embers. “He grew sick shortly before Logan did.”

“Then who was the one who solved the secret of the prince’s illness?”

“One of the men that visited the king had stopped by. I guess he passed along the symptoms and my father had me dig out this big book he had hidden. I had picked up a few things to help my father once he had gotten ill and knew some magic, but once we learned what it was and how to cure it…” Patton shook his head. “He was sure the king would learn of the origins and blame magic as well and all my father wanted to do was heal the prince and prove them both wrong.”

Patton jumped as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, looking up at the witch with worry and suspicion. “You risked everything for your father. Your king started to see the good it can do. Prince Logan is lucky to have you aboard his staff.”

Patton slowly pushed himself up as he stood, turning to face the witch. “You’re wrong about Roman. I don’t think he ever hated magic as much as you think he does.”

“Silly boy, that was never the point.” The witch stood and moved back to her end of the log, picking up her dinner once more. “The point is that my child died so the prince could live.”

“The dead don’t come back to life.” 

“I’m not an idiot, I know that.”

“Why are you going to kill him, then?!” Patton raised his voice as he threw a hand out to the woods. “He’s out there and he will show up so you can, what, get revenge? Murder him? HIM?! The life your daughter gave? The life your daughter became?!” The witch turned and glared at him but Patton never gave her the chance to speak. “She became royalty in her next life. Instead of hiding in fear, she lived happily in luxury. Roman had a magic user on trial and he spared them. Wouldn’t you be proud? That if you couldn’t have her back, that her life was being used to do some good?”

They glared at one another for a moment before Patton turned and headed back for the cottage he had woken up in. “I like you, Patton. You have a good soul. If it comes down to it tomorrow, I will make your death as painless as I can.”

\---

Once the sun was up, the knights had quickly prepared a meal before gathering their things. There was a heaviness that settled amongst the group as they all kept to themselves.

One had looked over Virgil as he sat there, much worse than the night before. He had gotten a cough later in the day and it had evolved into full body fits. Logan would hear the noise and wince, gripping onto his shirt over his lungs as if he could feel the pain himself.

Roman gave orders to keep himself distracted, heading over to Virgil just as they were about to head out.

Virgil hadn’t moved from his spot out of the way and near the trees when he had gotten his checkup. Roman kneeled down in front of him and smiled a bit. “Hey. We’re going to see Patton in just a bit. You ready to go?” He was met with shallow breathing as Virgil didn’t even look up to greet him. He didn’t even look at him at all. “Virgil.” He bent down a bit more and sucked in a breath as he turned around. “Logan!”

The prince came running over before looking down at the two. “Yes, what is it?”

“What do you recall about this?” Roman motioned toward Virgil who still hadn’t moved but obviously was still breathing.

Logan kneeled down next to them and frowned. “He’s not doing too great but we should have plenty of time.”

“No, not that!” Roman pointed to Virgil once more. “His eyes.” Staring blankly at nothing, Virgil’s dark eyes had not only glossed over but had turned a brighter shade. They reflected light back as if something was there they couldn’t see. “Virgil!” Roman reached forward and lightly grabbed his arm, shaking him just a bit. “Are you alright?”

Virgil blinked before glancing up, blinking a few more times. He jumped and fell back, the two royals rushing to catch him. “STAY BACK, YOU NEED TO RUN! GO!”

“Virgil, you need to calm yourself.” Logan held up his hands and tapped on Roman’s shoulder, signaling for him to do the same. “It’s just us, we are still in the woods, about to head toward Patton and the Dragon Witch.”

Virgil watched them carefully before slowly sitting up. “Oh gods, I think… I think I saw something.”

“Geez, you think? You freaked out a lot there!” Roman dropped his arms and reached out a hand. “It was probably a trick of the light.”

“No, Roman… I saw something as in, like… the future.” Virgil reached forward for Roman’s hand as he was pulled upright, the king looking shocked at the news. “I saw a dragon as big as the trees.”

“Oh.” Roman licked his dried lips and pulled Virgil a bit closer. “I thought… you took something for your visions?”

“Somehow, taking a poison while with a deadly illness seemed like a bad idea. Besides, I haven’t taken it in almost a week.” Virgil winced and rubbed his temples. “I can’t tell what is giving me headaches anymore.”

“Let me get the horse over here so we can get you on, okay?” Roman stood up and turned to run. “The sooner we get to Patton, the better!”

Virgil reached out and grabbed Logan’s arm. “I don’t trust him, Logan.” 

Logan turned in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I think Roman has a plan, and I don’t think we’ll like it very much.”

\---

Patton awoke to the thundering sound of footsteps on the floorboards. He blinked and looked up, the witch staring down at him with a smile. “Your friends are arriving shortly.” Pushing himself off of the floor, he ruffled his hair as pieces of hay fell out of it. “I advise you stay here. Once your prince comes, follow the path and leave. This is your only warning.”

The witch marched happily to the entrance they would be arriving at and waited. She was buzzing with excitement as she danced around. Years of planning and waiting and now the little prince, sorry KING, was heading her way.

She could hear the horses before she could see them through the brush, backing off and stepping out of sight as they entered into view. The king and the prince leading and riding alone with the guards following close behind. To her surprise, the little sorceress that had stopped her pawn at the castle was also amongst them, the cursed servant riding with her.

Stepping into view, she didn’t have to say a word as all eyes fell on her. “Well, well, well.”

Logan wasted no time kicking his heels into his steed, racing forward and jumping off with a roll. He pulled out his rapier and held it up, stopping just short of the witch, inches from her throat. Roman couldn’t help but let out a low whistle, impressed by the action. “No games, witch. Where’s Patton?”

“Prince Logan. Wonderful to see you. I’m terribly sorry for taking your consort.” She took a step back and motioned to the ruins of the village behind her. “Go down to the standing cottage on the left. You will find your precious physician inside waiting for you.” Her eyes flickered up to Morgan and Virgil before nodding toward them. “I suggest you go with, the servant boy doesn’t seem to be faring too well.”

Logan stood and pulled his weapon back to his side. “If I find you have done anything to him, I will return.”

The witch stepped out of the way and bowed to him before smiling. “I have not. Remember this kindness, your majesty.”

Logan looked back at Virgil before nodding. Morgan gripped the reins and they made their way by, looking at Roman with worry. The king nodded to them as Virgil glared, too tired to say anything more. He hoped his message had gotten across to ‘not do anything stupid’ before turning back to the path as Logan marched ahead. Once the cottage was in sight, he sheathed his sword and ran forward, peering inside.

Patton was fiddling with the fabric tied to his injured wrists when he looked up, spotting Logan standing in the open. He blinked and pushed himself up and off of the back wall with a smirk. “Hey, Lo. Sorry I was gone for a bit.”

Logan marched into the cottage, shaking his head. “Patton…” Patton walked forward and raised his arms a bit before Logan launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around the other and holding him close. “You are never leaving the castle again. Wait, no. You’re never leaving my sight again. No…” He pulled back and looked down at his physician. “I’m chaining you to me and we are to never be seperate ever again, you hear me?” 

Patton nodded and leaned back into the hug. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“I thought you were dead, Patton.” Logan gripped his shoulders a bit tighter. 

“I’m sorry, Logan. You know me, I just wanted to help.”

Logan shook his head, burying his head further into Patton’s shoulder. “You’re going to get yourself killed one day doing this.”

They pulled away and Patton smiled and gave a shrug. “I have a good track record so far.”

“Just kiss already!” Virgil cried from the ‘doorway’ before breaking into another coughing fit. “Come on, even the witch called him your consort and you didn’t say anything.” His arm was around Morgan’s shoulder as she helped him walk in but quickly slid to the ground as his energy melted away. 

“Virgil!” Patton ran forward and quickly held Virgil’s face in his hands, sucking in air with a hiss. “You are not doing well. Why would you travel like this?”

“He wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Morgan held up Virgil as her hands gripped his shoulders. “Also because the only ones that know how to heal him are you and the dragon witch.”

“Dragon witch.” Patton looked at the others. “You know?”

Logan nodded as he walked over to the group. “We managed to discover that bit of information on our own.”

Biting his lip, Patton looked down at Virgil before tearing into the pouches at his waist. “Okay, I don’t have everything to cure you but I can probably quickly give you something until we deal with the witch.”

Logan grabbed Patton’s arm as he kneeled onto the floor. “There is no ‘dealing’ with the witch. We are leaving, this isn’t our problem to fix.”

“Logan-”

“No.” Logan grabbed Patton’s other arm and held them up. “Look, she hurt you and she’ll kill us! I know you want to help but how many times are you going to throw your life away for someone else?” Logan looked down at the bandages that were once Patton’s sleeve. “Live for yourself for once in your life. Please.”

Patton blinked before smiling up at him. “Why do that when I can live for you instead?”

The prince could feel the blood rushing to his face and the tips of his ears as he slowly started to smile back. 

“Okay, I know I’m dying but that just made me wish I could die faster.” They looked over in time to see Morgan smack Virgil’s back and huff. “Oww! Hey!”

“They were having a tender moment and you ruined it!” 

Logan cleared his throat and quickly stood up. “No such thing was happening! Patton, please help Virgil the best you can right now.” He turned and inspected the room. “Also, we are not together!”

Patton rolled his eyes and looked over at Morgan before winking. She smiled and almost became giddy at the silent confirmation as Virgil pretended to gag.

\---

Roman dismounted his horse and held up a hand, causing his knights to pause. He slowly approached and looked over his shoulder before letting his arm drop. Once he was sure none of them would follow, he turned his gaze back to the dragon witch before him. 

He kept a fair amount of distance between them as she watched him carefully. “Here I am, where it all started.” Roman held out his arms as he spoke. “Will you leave my people alone?”

“After I am given what is taken from me.”

“I offer you this one final chance.” The witch sneered as Roman’s arms fell back to his side. “If I fulfill my father’s end of the agreement, would you let this all go?” The murmuring of the guards behind him only drove him to speak more. “If I allow magic and end the trials and arrests and you finally can be free, would you allow us to discuss a more peaceful means to this?”

The witch smirked before she started to laugh. Throwing back her head before taking a few steps closer. “I am no longer here to compromise, young prince. I am here to claim what is mine!”

Roman turned and looked back at his knights before squeezing his eyes shut tight. “Then what is my life worth?” He looked over at the witch and ignored the sounds of his knights disobeying his orders and dismounting from their horses. “Is my life the cost of my country? Will you rule it once I’m gone? Let it fall to ruin? What is my life really worth?”

“To me?” Her eyes flashed gold, just light back on the balcony. “Everything.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown.

“We are approaching the base of the mountain soon. We should be close.” Roman nodded at the guard who spoke before turning back toward the woods. The paths had disappeared a while back as they foraged through the brush. 

Logan cleared his throat and gained Roman’s attention before speaking. “If she can transform into a dragon like Virgil had seen, it probably would be best to take her out as quickly as possible before she gets the chance.”

“Not only that.” Virgil pushed himself upright in front of Roman, struggling just a bit. “If she does manage to transform, you probably want her on the ground. If she gets airborne then we’re all dead.”

Roman hummed to himself as he kept his eyes on the trees before them. “Then we shall go in, get Patton, and put an end to this once and for all.”

It wasn’t much further before the silence amongst them broke. “Do you think we have a chance?” Everyone turned to Morgan who sat atop her horse, gripping the reins tight. “I mean… Do you think we can stop someone as powerful as a dragon witch?”

“Of course we can!” Roman smirked and perked up a bit. “No one is invincible! We know her trick and we can prepare for it!”

“Maybe.” Morgan looked over at her king. “I mean, we don’t exactly know how powerful she is.”

Logan nodded in agreement. “That may be true, but Roman isn’t wrong either. She isn’t invincible.”

Virgil grunted out in pain as he shifted on the horse slowly. “There is one thing we know for certain, transforming must take a lot of magic. So, if we screw up and she does transform, all we have to do is tire her out until she can’t maintain it anymore and turns back.” He snorted out a small laugh. “If you can survive that long.”

“I never told my parents.” Virgil turned and looked at Morgan as she hunched over on herself. “I never told them when I left. I know they’re worried, but I never thought about how they would feel if I never came back. I didn’t think about not coming back from this.”

“We’ll make it through this.” Roman ushered his steed to pick up the pace. “I promise it, I will make sure you all make it home safe.”

\---

The coven of Dragon Witches had spent most of their history hiding in the shadows, even before they became the Dragon Witches of today. Long before magic was frowned upon, the witches lived in harmony with dragons as one. They bonded with the creatures and made pacts, traveling and living together in harmony. It was a partnership that benefited both sides, however, things always tend to change. People saw dragons as a conquest, a challenge to hunt for sport and display proudly. The witches helped them retreat into the biggest mountain and stood guard, offering to protect them the best they could. In exchange, the dragons shared their magic to help the witches keep them all safe.

Throughout history, the dragons grew old and died out, leaving the witches behind, but not without a final parting gift. They aged far slower than normal, taking on more characteristics of their friends and partners until one day, long throughout history, their small transformations turned into final, complete ones. They stood tall above the trees, wings on their backs and fire in their hearts--literally.

They remained hidden to keep themselves safe. Humans had hunted them all down just for fun, so they remained in their normal forms and kept silent throughout history until they forgotten about, a folklore and a myth.

That is until the queen showed up.

 

They heard the rumors that she had been searching far across the kingdom for anyone with magic that would listen to her pleas, but most would turn her down. Either the request was simply too big to fulfill or they were afraid of the repercussions of performing the magic. It had been outlawed but as long as it was out of sight, the king simply let it pass.

 

When the queen arrived and begged for a solution, they suddenly knew. The cost would be too great to fulfill… but they could pay for it. They gathered and discussed their terms before agreeing. The sacrifice was worth the reward of finally being free. They promised no harm would come to the royal family on their watch until the child was born, in exchange for their freedoms and their location to remain hidden. 

After the queen had left once the ritual had been performed, they had hoped for the best. Everyone was wary and tense about the situation but hopeful for the future. Everyone except one particular witch who paid a far greater price than the rest. Who had stormed off and left for a few months, heartbroken and stricken with grief. The one who would return and find her entire coven, her entire family, had been murdered, the promise broken.

 

\---

Roman pulled his sword from its sheath, the sound of the metal piercing through the air. Roman heard his men behind him shuffle about, taking their formation as he gripped the hilt of his sword. The witch stood there, eyes still glowing as she flexed her fingers.

“This is your last chance, witch,” Roman held his head up high and ignored the panic racing through his heart. “I would much rather prefer a peaceful conclusion to all of this. Is there nothing that can be done?”

“Surrender your life to me and I will let the rest go free.” Roman frowned a the witch’s request and she simply shook her head. “Then their blood will be on your hands.”

She watched the guards lunge forward, only a few keeping back to protect Roman. The first one to approach raised his sword up high, swinging it down and aiming across her chest. The witch merely smirked, holding up her hand as her long, pointed nails flared out as she swung her arm up to meet the blade. Her hands glowed and the sword met with an almost invisible opposing force, her hand forcing the blade back as another knight ran forward.

The witch met each one, blow for blow. Attacking with her nails, magic extended out just a bit and made it look like they had been replaced with actual claws. The knights took turns, surrounding her and attacking, pushing her back little by little. Roman was in shock at how well she put up a fight, tensing up as each blow was matched equally. It sounded almost as if metal was meeting metal with each clash, her magic turning her hands into fierce weapons as she swiped at each one, neither side landing a hit.

She reached up and stopped a strike when another guard took a swing as she attempted to block it as well. Both hands had met with swords as they pushed, her hands quivering to meet the force and push back. Roman began to panic as she smirked, falling down to one knee as the two guards finally had her pinned. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, light gray smoke slowly pouring out. In a quick huff, Roman watched panicked as she disappeared, his two knights holding their ground as they also disappeared. The smoke was much lighter than the blackened version he had seen previously but it still left him unnerved.

The smoke billowed out and dissipated as the two knights pushed back, coughing as they stepped away from the witch. She stood up slowly, the smoke appearing only around their ankles as she clapped her hands together. The knights suddenly stopped coughing and looked up at her as her eyes flickered to the king before her.

Raising her hand, she pointed to Roman and continued to smirk. “That little prince over there is your new target.”

As the knights turned around, Roman recognized the hazed overlooks in their eyes as they went to meet him head-on. The other knights intercepted, screaming at them to snap them out of their trance. “What did you do?”

“Oh, don’t worry one bit, little prince. They just started feeling a little… hazy.” Swords clashed together as the knights around Roman gripped on their lances, holding them out as if to challenge anyone who dared approach. “It was so much fun doing it at the castle, after all. It’s a simple trick, really.”

Roman watched the witch as she stared at him through the skirmish, knights clashing with knights. “Lucky for you, I know it’s an easy spell to break.”

“That is true, it doesn’t hold out long.” She watched as Roman’s knights finally grabbed a hold of the two entranced ones and banged their heads together. They stumbled back and blinked around, a bit lost. “The point is to cloud their minds with magic, it doesn’t work on those who have practiced. Fortunately for me, you don’t have anyone like that with you right now.” She took in a breath and released more of the gray smoke, filling the air around them, it quickly filled the area as it swirled and danced around each knight.

Roman grabbed his cape and held it up to his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut as the smoke billowed and passed over him.

“Your majesty!” Roman blinked and peered through the smoke but was unable to see the source of the voice, though it didn’t sound like one of his knights. A harsh gust passed by in a brief moment and swept the smoke away, but the damage was done.

The knights were coughing and falling to their knees as they gasped for breath. An itch in Roman’s throat caused him to shake as well, a pit of fear in his chest. He pulled the cape away and looked over, his eyes watering a bit as they stung from the remainder of the smoke. Morgan stood at the edge of the clearing, hands lowering as she looked at him in panic. Had she used her magic to clear the smoke away?

His coughing grew and he turned to his knights, watching them all fall over motionless and unconscious. He looked up panicked as the witch smiled, stepping over them and making her way to him. “Oh, I’m sorry, did you think the smoke could affect you?” Roman blinked and took a step back, still in his right mind. “No, magic is the reason you breathe so my trick could never work on you. Well, not unless I gave it to you in doses over a long period of time like that servant of yours. You know, the one I had kill your father? Poor boy had no idea what he was doing.”

“H-henry.” Roman held his sword up and grit his teeth. “His name is Henry!”

“Oh, you haven’t killed the poor boy yet? I was sure your silly little test would have him burning from the inside out.”

Roman charged forward with a cry, swinging at the witch who caught his sword easily. “Oh, you make this much too easy for me.”

A sudden flash of light shot out at the witch and she cried out, stumbling to the side. Looking over, Morgan had her hands up and stared at her with pride. “He’s still not alone!”

“Of course not.” The witch stood up and smirked. “So you know some magic, but it’s still hardly trained. You two won’t be a problem.”

The sound of frantic footsteps quickly racing toward them caught their attention, watching as Logan and Patton stood at the mouth of the path to the village. Patton gasped and grabbed Logan’s arm, quickly saying something before racing forward. 

The witch sneered and stomped her foot as Patton approached. “I gave you the chance to turn and run while you could.”

Patton kneeled down next to one of the guards as he checked his pulse. “I’m not much of a fighter, but I can’t leave them like this!” He reached down and grabbed a hold of the knight, dragging him across the ground and out of the fray. Logan quickly approached and did the same to another guard, looking at the witch and turning away quickly.

“Fine, get these ants out of my way.” She turned back to Roman and sneered. “You so much as step in to help then you’re not going to get the luxury of getting away a second time.”

The witch ran forward on the offensive, leaving Roman with little time to fight back. Her attacks were fierce and full of anger as he spent all his attention on keeping her claws away from him as much as he could.

Once another blast of magic hit her right in the back, she grimaced and stretched out an arm, eyes flashing and throwing Roman back just like the day before on the balcony. He slid across the ground and groaned, leaning up as quick as he could. He saw Morgan also on the ground, the witch’s hand facing her as she was also tossed aside. The witch growled and smoke filled the area one last time, but not the same pale gray one as before. The blackened smoke billowed and engulfed the scene as Roman scampered up, looking over to find Logan and Patton on the side, every one of Roman’s knights out of harm’s way.

The smoke billowed more and more as it reached the tops of the trees before the ground shook. Something massive moved in the shroud of darkness before something flared up. A massive gust of wind took over the entire area as everyone braced themselves, fighting to stand upright. The wind nearly pushed Roman back before it started to calm down and he glanced up. A massive dragon with long, swirly horns stood before him. It stepped forward and its claws dug into the ground, digging up the dirt as if it were nothing. A plume of black smoke left the dragon’s nose as she seemed to glare down at Roman, its wings flared outward and the tail quickly slamming against the ground causing the Earth to shake and tremble once more.

“So you finally show your true form, Dragon Witch?” Roman smiled and hoped it hid the nervousness on his face. “So be it.”

The dragon reared her head back and roared out to the sky before facing Roman. Her jaw shut for a moment before she released a red-hot flame as Roman scrambled to run out of the way as quickly as he could. He kept running until he was behind the wall of an old stone building, the fire licking the edges but keeping him safe. Once the fire had drawn back, Roman peeked out and saw the witch flap her massive wings before he ducked back behind them to hide from the enormous gusts of winds. The dragon suddenly cried out as the winds stopped and Roman peered around the edges. Morgan stood to the side, hands swirling with light as she kept throwing it at the dragon witch. Taking the opportunity, Roman ran toward Logan and Patton who had his knights safely tucked away on the side. Roman dropped his sword and picked up an abandoned bow before turning and taking aim. He watched the dragon carefully as Morgan kept her distracted before taking the shot. It didn’t hit his exact target but it tore through part of the wing, the dragon witch crying out in pain. Roman spun around and retrieved his sword before grabbing a few spare arrows, running away from the two to keep them out of harm.

He notched an arrow once more and took the shot much quicker, the dragon witch ignoring Morgan’s attacks as she turned her attention onto him. It bounced off of her scales and Roman let out a curse, grabbing another arrow. Just as Morgan shot a blast at the dragon’s face, Roman let loose another shot and it tore through the same wing, hitting a closer target as the dragon witch let out a louder cry and stumbled. Roman dropped the bow and charged, pulling out his sword once more and attacking the legs of the dragon on her injured wing’s side, causing her to stumble and fall. 

Roman ran out of the way as the dragon stumbled and tried to regain her balance, turning around and throwing a glare over at him. She turned her neck and growled as Roman spotted flames building in the back of her throat. He panicked and sprinted as fast as he could, hoping to get out of the way and somewhere safe while he still could. Just as he spotted a hiding spot behind another similar demolished building, the witch cried out and halted his retreat. Roman quickly spun around and watched as Logan withdrew his rapier from the witch’s claw before quickly retreating, standing at the ready.

Roman hissed as he watched the witch cry out in pain at her claw before he looked over at Roman. “The deal was to stay out of it!”

Logan shrugged and held his stance, not turning away from the witch. “Well, letting you die would be rather cumbersome for me in the future.”

“Stand back, Logan. I have this under control!” Roman looked up at the witch as she turned to Logan, staring down at him with an angered snarl. “Get out of the way!”

To both their surprise, she seemed to relax a bit as her eyes flickered around the ragtag group of misfits. Roman prepared himself for another attack as her eyes looked over at Patton who stood watch over Roman’s men. Some of the men seemed to stir but none woke up or began to move around. She then turned to Morgan and swung her tail swiftly, managing to catch the poor girl off guard. She held up her hands as they started to glow but took the full brunt of the attack, getting knocked off of her feet as she flew out of the clearing and rolled a few feet before lying motionless on the ground. The witch turned back to the two royals and watched as Logan stood defiantly before her. 

Roman wasn’t sure what noise the dragon witch was making but based on the smirk on her face, he could swear it sounded like the witch was laughing. She looked over at Roman before she shot a plume of the gray smoke out of her nose, shooting straight to the ground and swallowing the whole area. Roman covered his mouth quickly with his cape and squeezed his eyes shut as the smoke flew passed them. Slowly opening his eyes, he watched Logan cough and wave the smoke away, his fighting stance completely gone as he gasped for fresher air.

“You guys okay?” Roman jumped and looked at around before spotting Patton with a hand on Morgan’s back. He stood up and jogged over to the clearing, his eyes never leaving Logan’s form. “She’ll be fine, how are you holding up?” Patton looked at Roman with worry before looking back at the other.

Roman sucked in a sharp breath as he looked at Logan, the prince finally managing to calm the coughs and stand back up, facing the dragon. “Patton, stay back!”

“Why? Is Logan okay?”

Roman couldn’t bare to look over at Patton as he watched Logan carefully. “Please be okay, please be okay...” The witch looked over at Patton and let out a growl. Before Roman could react, Logan turned and ran out of the clearing. “Shit, PATTON! RUN!”

Patton watched Logan charge at him and he shifted back a step. “What?”

“Her smoke, Patton! She’s controlling him, you need to get out of the way!”

Patton felt as if the world slowed as he suddenly saw Logan pull back his rapier and lunge forward, swiping at him as their eyes met. Patton felt his heart drop as Logan’s glazed look stared back as he moved out of the way of the attack as quickly as he could. He felt the blade graze his shoulder as he stumbled back, fortunately not deep enough to do more than bleed and sting.

“Logan!” Patton ducked and dodged another swing, stumbling more than gracefully moving out of the way. “Snap out of it, Lo! You’re smarter than her, you can break free of this!”

 

Patton cried out as Logan managed to graze his side, Patton tripping over his own feet and falling backward, gripping the wound tightly as he stared up at Logan in fear.

Roman wasted no time making his way across the field before the witch stepped forward, blocking his path. He cursed under his breath before he was forced to turn his attention back to the witch. She lunged forward, snapping her jaw as Roman rolled out of the way, not bothering to look back as he could feel her searing hot breath on him.

 

The witch turned her attention back to the other two as she witnessed Patton rolling away from Logan’s downward stab. He shot up and stumbled before Logan pulled his sword back, turning and holding it up, preparing for another attack. One of Roman’s knights slid and stood in front of Patton, holding out a sword to defend him, eyeing the prince closely. “Prince Logan, please snap out of it! You’re only upsetting Patton!” The healer smiled a bit at the knight’s attempt before Logan charged forward, his rapier clashing with the knight's own blade. The knight held his own and pushed back, parrying a vertical strike and holding the prince back.

“Logan, wait!” Patton blinked and held onto the wound on his side, surprised Logan had actually held off on his attack on the knight as his eyes flickered to the healer’s gaze. “Lo, please, snap out of it! It’s me, Patton! You just rescued me and told me how stupid it was to try and take on the dragon witch because I could get hurt! You weren’t supposed to jump in and get hurt instead!” Logan slowly lowered his sword and the knight backed off, the prince still eying Patton all too closely. Patton smiled and walked around the knight while he held his arms out, just like he had back in the cottage. “Come on, Lo. I know you can do it.”

Logan froze and gaped as a breeze passed by them, Logan dropping his sword suddenly as Patton gasped, covering his mouth. The witch reached out, swiping her claw forward at her useless puppet, piercing Logan twice with her razor sharp claws. One pierced his shoulder and the other his stomach. As she pulled her claws back, the prince fell like she had cut his strings as Logan crashed into the ground. Patton cried out and raced forward, checking his pulse and moving his head into Patton’s lap. 

Patton wiped at his face, feeling the tears stinging his eyes as he held up his hands. “Damn it, Logan!” They glowed a fierce blue before he placed each one on one of Logan’s wounds. “You better not die on me now!”

The witch turned and faced Roman, the king watching on slack-jawed. He blinked and turned to look up at the witch who didn’t seem fazed at all by what she had done. Roman stumbled back a few steps before dropping his sword, eyes never leaving hers. “Fine.” The witch watched on as Roman lowered his head and slowly lowered himself to his knees. “That’s enough. You win. Just stop, please.”

“Roman, what are you doing?” Patton glanced up from Logan, looking at the other in panic. “You can’t just give in!”

Roman shook his head and looked up at the witch. “I can’t. Not anymore. I don’t want anyone else to die for me. You win.”

“Roman!” Patton turned his attention back to Logan as he bit his lip. He couldn’t move without risking losing Logan, but he couldn’t sit by as Roman gave in. “You have to keep fighting!”

“For what?” Roman didn’t raise his voice. “Don’t you think enough people have died? I just want the fighting to end.”

The low gravely growls of the dragon dissipated as she surrounded herself in the blackened smoke once more, replacing the noise with cold, chilling laughter. “Oh, finally!”

“Your majesty, no!” The knight who had defended Patton turned to his king, distraught at the circumstances. “You can’t do this!”

“My king!” Roman looked over and saw a few more of his knights coming to, all watching him in panic at what he was going. “You musn’t!”

“Listen to your little prince.” The witch walked forward with a slight limp before stopping before Roman, kicking his sword away. “Finally seeing how hopeless it all is, do you?”

Roman shook his head and glared at the witch. “I’m tired of fighting you just so you can spill more blood.” He shut his eyes and grit his teeth. “If giving up is what it takes to stop the bloodshed then I give.”

“That’s your plan?” Virgil pushed and stumbled into the clearing, managing to stay upright on his feet as he struggled for air, wiping the sweat off of his face. “To give up? We came… all this way… for you to just give up?!”

“You were supposed to stay at the cottage!” Patton yelled while keeping his attention on Logan. “That was the one thing I asked you to do!”

“Yeah, and I would love to still be there.” Virgil placed a hand on his head as he pushed his hair out of his face. “Unfortunately I got kind of tired of seeing Roman’s big plan blow up in his face over and over.”

“Like you can do much. Go wait and I’ll heal you and send you on your way.” The witch waved Virgil off and turned back to the kneeling king. 

“No.” The witch stopped and slowly turned back to Virgil who stood up best he could. “I don’t care if Roman think’s he’s ‘protecting us’ by sacrificing himself like an idiot, you’re going to leave him alone.”

“Oh.” The witch crossed her arms over her chest as she turned around and faced him. “What do you think you’re going to do about it?”

“What will you do once you kill him?” Virgil looked over to the knights who were waking up one by one, watching on cautiously and preparing to pounce the moment it was necessary. “You’re surrounded. We’ll all try and stop you. Roman is the only reason the kingdom is standing.”

“I don’t necessarily care.” The witch turned back to Roman who was looking over at Virgil before she stepped into his line of sight. The monarch looked up at her and he stared back up before lowering his head once more. “His life wasn’t his to begin with and-”

“That’s the whole point we’re trying to make!” Virgil took a few steps before his legs gave out but it did not deter him from shooting the witch a scowling glance. “It’s not Roman’s life, he didn’t do anything to you and what have you done to him? You’ve taken everything from him to the point he can’t fight back!”

“Exactly.” The witch smirked and held out her arms. “That’s all I wanted! I want what was taken from me returned.”

“Virgil, stay out of this.” Roman didn’t look up from the ground as he spoke. “This isn’t your decision to make.”

“No, it’s not!” Patton looked up from Logan, his hands gripping onto the bloodied fabric that was the prince’s clothes, his hands soaked and stained red. He looked at his new friend on the ground, tears still running down Patton’s face. “It’s hers and it’s outright stupid! What would come of his death? You’ll just be taking the life your daughter gave away, then what? You’re not getting it through your stupid head!” Patton blinked the tears from his eyes as he kept his focus on Logan as best he could. 

“The king took my child!” The witch snarled and turned back to Roman. “I can never get her back, but at least I can set her life free.”

Patton gasped as someone grabbed his arm, looking down and finding Logan stirring, The Prince had blindly reached up and started to pull himself up until Patton put a bit more pressure onto his wounds. “Logan! Logan, you need to stay still, I’m trying to heal you but I can’t if you don’t stop!”

Logan resigned and laid back down, shifting his head in Patton’s lap. “What’s going on? I don’t… recall what happened.”

Patton laughed and was glad Logan couldn’t see the state he was in. Patton had lost a bit too much blood at this point but had completely foregone his own wound to head Logan’s. “Well, Roman is talking to the witch right now.”

Logan audibly groaned and shook his head. “Please don’t tell me… that moron is trying to do some stupid self-sacrificing move that will get us nowhere!” Roman perked up at Logan’s words, the prince dropping his arm from grabbing hold of Patton. “The witch complains about how her life got ruined and that it justifies her actions but she’s a bigger idiot than he is!” The witch rumbled out a low growl in Logan’s direction. Whether the prince heard or ignored her wasn’t clear as he kept talking. “She lost everyone and it turned her bitter. She took everyone from Roman and what is he doing? Giving in to help save others because despite what she thinks, Roman is a better person than she ever was!”

The witch reached down and placed her hand on Roman’s head. “There’s no point in arguing anymore, he’s made his decision!”

“Roman, snap out of it!” The king looked up and saw Virgil struggling to his feet but remained on his knees, too weak to pull himself up further. “Before I come over there and kill you myself! She’s taken enough from you, you have to fight back! You need to!” Roman felt the witch run her fingers through his hair as he glanced up at her. “If you die, what about everyone else? What about your kingdom? What about us?”

Roman took a slow breath in and felt the witch let go of his hair, her hand trailing down and her nails grazing his throat. He reached up and grabbed her wrist before he sneered up at her. “You killed Reggie. You killed my father!” He tugged on her arm as he stood to his feet, getting close to her face. “You’ve killed everyone I’ve ever cared about, and all you can blabber on about is how unfair your life is.”

“My daughter-”

“I DIDN’T DO THAT!” The witch pulled her wrist from Roman’s grasp and stepped back as he shouted at her. “I had no control over any of that! Everyone who did is dead, what’s the point of spilling more blood?” He stepped forward and shoved the witch, catching her off guard as she stumbled back, regaining her balance. “Her life is my life and what have I done with it to warrant this much anger?” Roman placed a hand over his own heart. “I haven’t killed anyone! I haven’t taken anyone from you! Hell, apparently half my staff knew magic and I apparently am suicidal enough to invite them along to try and stop you!”

The witch held up her hand, her nails shining with the same magic she attacked with before. She didn’t have time to pull her arm back as Roman socked her in the face, his fist making a lovely crunch as he smashed her nose. Stepping back, she cupped her face as blood gushed down. She growled at him but didn’t get the chance to do much more as Roman grabbed her shoulders and kneed her in the gut, stepping back and taking a look around until he found his sword. He picked it up and spun around, the witch keeled over and gasping for air. 

“You think… that just because you had a change of heart… means that you’ve won?” The witch shot up and swiped at Roman, his sword meeting with her claws as they clashed. “I will have your head, little prince!”

Roman grit his teeth together as he pushed back. “That is KING ROMAN TO YOU!” He faltered back and the witch stumbled forward, leaving herself open to attack. Swiping his sword, he managed to catch her side and slice through, blood flying from the swing of his blade. “Virgil!” He turned and watched the servant on the ground as he pointed. “Patton was injured and needs to be taken care of. If he stops healing Logan, they’re both dead.” Roman turned to Patton who sat near his knights, all of them helping each other up as they watched on. “Men! Those who are able, take your positions! We’re bringing her down!” Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention as he looked over, spotting Morgan doubled over in pain on the ground. “Stay there and don’t move! We shouldn’t be much longer!”

Roman spun around and held out his sword with a smirk on his face, much more confident than he was a few minutes ago. As quickly as it had returned, however, it was gone. The witch reached out and grabbed Roman by the throat, squeezing and lifting him an inch from the ground. In his shock, he dropped his sword and reached up, grabbing her wrist and trying to peel her fingers from his neck. “Aww, poor little prince. Got so close before it all backfired.” Roman gasped as she squeezed tighter, snarling at him. “You have to die, there’s no way around it! I did not get this far just for you to ruin everything!” Roman kicked and the witch barely flinched at each impact. “I have to do this, don’t you see? I have nothing left! Killing you is all I have to live for!”

Roman heard a cry and he fell to the ground, coughing and reaching for his throat. Glancing up, he saw Morgan stumble to the ground after apparently tackling the witch from strangling Roman further. Just behind her were a few of his guards, pulling Morgan away from the witch and pointing their swords at her to prevent her from moving. Morgan shoved the guards away and stumbled forward, catching herself before she fell once more.

"On your word and we will take care of her." Roman slowly stood as he nodded at his knights, making his way over. 

"Witch-" Roman coughed at the soreness of his throat before continuing. "Witch. You are guilty of murdering the former King Asher by use of magic, abusing your power and you have left a trail of innocent blood in your wake. Any last words?"

The witch fell back to the dirt and shut her eyes. "Just this, little prince." She smiled up at him in an odd sense of peace. "I'll bring as many of you with me as I can."

Roman jumped and shouted for her to be stopped, but the witch had already kicked her legs out, taking a guard down before rolling out of the way of the blades. Two had gotten hits on her but it was as if she was numb to the pain, reaching up and swiping her nails at another, clawing the flesh away as they fell back. Her eyes turned golden as she faced another, a small plume of black smoke coming from her mouth before she shot out a blast of fire. The guard had jumped back but was not fast enough as the flames caught half of his face as he fell over, rolling around in pain to disrupt the flames. 

Roman charged forward before he stopped, Morgan, having stepped in his way. "What are you doing?"

The young woman did not answer as she charged forward, catching the witch's hands with her own magic. The met head on but the witch quickly overtook her, spinning and throwing Morgan onto the ground. A resounding crack rang out as the witch smirked, holding out her sharpened nails to swipe one more time. 

Roman charged forward as the young sorceress hit the ground, lunging with his sword for the witch. He pierced her back and froze, almost hoping it was enough. The witch tried looking over her shoulder before slumping as Roman pushed his blade in further. He paused before pulling it out quickly, watching the witch spin to look at him one final time before she dropped to the ground, finally motionless. 

Roman looked at his guards and frowned. A few had been taken out by the witch at the last moment, his heart heavy at each he saw that lay still, covered in blood. The others who could still move checked each of their comrades, one even going over and checking Morgan. Roman held his breath as the guard reached forward, checking Morgan before they slowly pulled away and looked up at him, shaking his head. 

The shaky breath that he let out hit him harder than he thought. Roman turned and covered his mouth, holding back the tears that were itching to spill over.

"ROMAN, WATCH OUT!" 

Roman only heard Virgil's voice before he felt something sharp pierce his back as he fell forward. He could hear his guards scrambling and shouting as the ground approached quicker, darkness falling the king before he even met with the dirt.


	16. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone looks at their battle scars as they make their way to recovery and their normal lives.

Making his way slowly down the hall, he was relieved to finally make it to his destination. With a sigh of relief, he leaned against the wall and took a moment to catch his breath before pushing against the wall and standing in front of the doorway. He knocked loudly and waited, his heart racing as he heard footsteps approach from the other side.

It swung open slowly and he smiled and perked up, nodding his head in respect. “Virgil, it’s good to see you.”

“Henry!” Virgil held the door open and waved him in. “Please, come in.”

Henry walked in and looked around before his eyes finally landed on Roman. He bowed and placed his hand over his heart. “My king! It is good to see you.”

“Henry! I see they finally released you on good behavior.” Roman sat in his plush chair and tried pushing himself upright. Virgil cursed and rushed by, grabbing Roman’s arm and pulling him up. Roman hopped a bit before Virgil handed him his walking cane. Roman thanked him and leaned on it, slowly making his way over with a heavy limp. “They said you were under careful watch after, though I’m surprised it took as long as it had.”

“I’ve been well for a while, but Sir Patton made me rest until I was mostly back to full health.” Henry forced a smile as he spoke. “Apparently an evil witch using you as a plaything has lasting side effects.”

Roman stopped in front of him and leaned heavily on his cane. “Well, I’m glad you’re back. Now, let’s go. We have a big day ahead of us and I’m feeling up to walking today.” Roman limped his way over to the bedroom door as Virgil quickly rushed to meet him. “I’m not completely worthless, Virgil.”

“Not yet, maybe.” Virgil leaned forward and opened the door, nodding at the guards standing at the door as he did. “You know you can’t force yourself to walk everywhere.”

“I did my stretches and I’m feeling fine.” Roman huffed and walked by, turning and hearing one of the guards turn to follow. “I’m capable of walking still, I am a king after all.”

Henry looked at Virgil who simply sighed and moved to catch up to their stubborn ruler. He got in step with Roman and slowed his pace to match the others as they made their way down the hall. “Roman doesn’t want to admit that this is an okay day for him. On a good day, he doesn’t really need the cane for help.”

Roman scoffed at the idea and tried speeding up as if to prove a point. “Quickly now, Patton and Logan should be about ready to leave.”

Henry jolted and jogged to catch up to Roman before speaking. “Sorry, that’s why I came to get you, your majesty! You have visitors waiting for you.”

“They can wait, I’m sure it’s not that important.” Roman waved off Henry as he continued down the hall.

“It’s her parents.”

Everyone stopped moving and turned to Henry except Roman, who didn’t bother turning around. “Well then,” Roman started making his way down the hall once more, the sound of his cane matching up with his footsteps. “We shouldn’t keep them waiting any longer, should we?” Roman was determined to not need any help making it across the castle. Virgil stayed nearby in case he needed the rest of it became too much, but Roman was stubborn and did surprisingly well. They made it into a room and Roman turned around, holding up a hand as he did so. “Just the guards.” He turned to Henry and Virgil. “I don’t want to overwhelm them, this isn’t going to be easy.”

“Of course,” Virgil spoke as he stepped back. “I’ll be here when you get out.”

“Thank you.” Roman turned and the guards followed, closing the door behind them.

Virgil immediately groaned and his shoulders dropped from the tension he was holding. “He’s an idiot, he should have brought one of us inside at least.”

“Glad to know that he hasn’t changed much in my absence.” Henry looked around and walked over to the wall before sliding down to the floor. “What do you think they’re talking about?”

“Morgan got an honorable burial and Roman is planning on paying compensation for her death. Blames himself for the whole thing.”

It was awkwardly quiet after that comment before Henry huffed as a distraction. “Gosh, being bedridden for so long makes everything exhausting.”

“You’re telling me.” Virgil rubbed the side of his head as he walked over and leaned against the wall. “My headaches finally started dying down but what do you know, I keep having these flashes in my head, it’s annoying.”

“Let me guess.” Virgil looked down to Henry on the floor. “Patton’s orders.”

“Of course it’s Patton’s orders. Doesn’t matter what’s going on, he was telling me what to do when he was still in bed as well.” 

“He healed the fastest though, right?” Virgil hummed in response and looked back at the door they were waiting outside of, wondering what was being said on the other side. “Just minor injuries except for the gash on his side, right?”

Virgil nodded and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. “Better wait until after they leave to speak about it. Logan’s still upset about the whole thing, even if he doesn’t remember.”

“I don’t blame him, I can relate.” Henry hugged himself and rubbed his arms. “That woman was scary as all hell.”

With a huff, Virgil turned and glared at the door. “I’m surprised Roman didn’t kill her.” He smirked a bit and looked down at the other servant. “I’m surprised that guard survived half of his face being burned off and stabbed her through the heart after.”

There was a loud bang that came from the door and the two servants brought their attention back to it. There was a stomping of feet approaching from the other side and Henry quickly stood up, preparing himself for what he faced. Once the door opened up, Roman marched out as quick as he could, still using his cane for support. The two rushed to meet him as they heard cries coming from the room they quickly retreated from.

Once they were a reasonable enough distance away, Roman finally slowed down and looked over his shoulder. “Well, they took it well.”

“In what way was that ‘taking it well’?”

“Well, they didn’t try to kill me. That’s better than most people who visit me.” Virgil rolled his eyes as Henry chuckled to himself. 

They made their way to the front of the castle, Virgil reaching for Roman and helping him down the stairs despite the protests. Once they reached the bottom, Roman tugged his arm away and walked up the carriage that awaited at the front. A head peaked out and gasped before hopping out of the carriage. 

“Roman!” Patton raised his arms and pulled the king into an embrace. “You’ve come to say goodbye! Oh goodness, I was hoping we wouldn’t miss you.”

Patton pulled back and turned to the carriage just as Logan’s head peered out. “Yes, well, I was hoping we could leave earlier but I didn’t want to hear you upset about it all the way back home.” Logan made his way out of the carriage as well, though much more carefully than Patton had. “We have far overstayed our welcome and I’m sure my father is at ends with how my week-long trip turned into a full month.”

“Aww, but it was nice to get you out of that dusty library for a bit.”

Logan turned to Patton completely unamused. “I would much prefer a library over being impaled and possessed.” Patton smiled sheepishly and shrugged, causing Logan to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Not to mention you are not allowed to leave my sight for the next eternity.”

“Aww, come on, Logan.” Roman leaned over and nudged the prince. “Lighten up. He saved your life and you’re walking away with a few scars! That’s quite the accomplishment.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be more help, Roman.” The king looked at the healer who turned away and hung his head in shame. “I couldn’t heal you all that much.”

“Patton, you drained yourself completely and slept for almost a week straight.” Virgil defended as Patton glanced up at him. “You were in and out of it the whole time and you still were giving orders out.”

“Patton will be on his deathbed and still trying to help others.” Logan placed a hand on Patton’s back and nudged him toward the carriage. “Which is why he will never be leaving my sight again.”

“Sure, that’s why.” Logan shot Roman a look who smiled back at him. “So, you three ready to go?”

“Yes, and we appreciate the aid you are giving us on the way back.” Logan looked over at the few spare guards Roman offered to help them on their journey back home. “We appreciate… I’m sorry, did you say three?”

Roman nodded and turned toward Virgil. “That was the deal, was it not? Virgil will be going back with you.”

All eyes turned toward the servant in question who jumped and looked at Roman in shock. “Well, yes, it was. I thought, maybe…” He turned and looked at Henry who watched on curiously. Virgil bit his lip and nodded. “Of course, you wouldn’t…” He turned and faced Roman with a serious expression. “I seem to have forgotten my belongings, if you would wait just a moment, I will return shortly.”

Virgil turned and walked away, marching up the stairs and out of sight. The second he was gone, a loud groan was met all around them as Roman turned and looked. Patton and Henry were shaking their heads while Logan rolled his eyes. Even the guards nearby turned away and covered their faces. “What has gotten into all of you?”

“You say I’m dense…” Logan muttered under his breath.

“You are, but that doesn’t explain what’s going on!”

“Your majesty, permission to speak?” Roman looked at Henry before nodding. “Thank you… you’re a clueless moron.” Roman gasped and placed a hand to his chest in offense. “Virgil doesn’t want to leave. He didn’t forget his bag, he assumed you would let him stay!”

“To be honest, Roman,” The king turned toward the physician as he spoke. “Virgil wanted to come with us to run away and keep you and himself safe. Now that the witch is gone, he doesn’t have to run anymore.”

“You have to be stupid to not see how much he cares for you.” The group turned toward one of Roman’s guards who had spoken up. The same guard the Dragon Witch had spat fire at, burning away most of his body. “What? You know I’m right.”

“I did not give you permission to speak.” The guard smirked and turned away from their conversation. “Well, why wouldn’t Virgil say anything? I thought he would be thrilled to be gone.”

Roman watched as everyone collectively groaned and he stomped his foot in anger. The sound of pounding footsteps coming down the front stairs and heavy panting had everyone turn to Virgil who clutched a small bag to his chest. “S-sorry… I went… as fast… as I could…”

Roman perked up and looked at Logan who stared back at him, silently trying to tell him something. Roman looked back to the servant who quickly looked away, not wanting to be caught staring. “Actually, Virgil, we were talking while you were gone.” Virgil slowly looked back up at the king. “I know you’re eager to get going and living your happy life with Patton and Logan.” Roman turned and started to walk alongside the carriage. “But I don’t think I want you to leave.” He didn’t bother turning around to see Virgil’s reaction. “I know I can’t convince you to stay, but perhaps Logan and I can make a bet to see who gets to keep you, hmm?”

“Oh, so now you’re gambling my fate away?” Roman turned and watched as Virgil glared at the ground, completely red in the face. “Not like I have a choice, right?”

“So be it,” Logan spoke, turning to Roman. “What are the conditions?”

“Heads he goes, tails he stays.”

Logan perked up and Patton dug into his pockets. “You want to flip a coin?” Patton held out a coin to Logan and smiled as he handed it over. “I suppose if that’s what you choose, then so be it.” Logan placed the coin carefully before flicking his thumb, watching it flip in the air. He reached a hand out and caught it, flipping it over quickly onto his other hand. He paused before removing it, looking up at Patton before pulling his hand away. Patton gasped and Logan put a hand back on top of it. “Well, Patton?”

“It’s tails!” Patton jumped joyously. “You have to stay!” He blinked and cleared his throat. “Oh darn. I really wanted you to come!”

“Well, the coin has spoken,” Roman smirked and limped back over. “You’re stuck with me.”

Virgil turned and looked with uncertainty at Logan. “Was it really tails?”

Logan smiled and handed Patton back the coin. “Who's to say?”

Virgil smiled before ducking his head and coughing into his hand. “Uh, right. Well, guess I have to stay now.” He smiled at Roman and held up his bag. “Guess I don’t really need this.”

Logan turned back toward Patton and nodded to the carriage. “We really must be going, we have quite the journey back home and I’m sure my father is worried sick.”

“Logan.” The prince stopped and looked at Roman who stood up tall as he could. “I’m going to be honest with you. I still hate magic.” Patton jumped as Virgil grew pale at the words. “I hate magic because it’s brought strife and grievances to me from the day I was born.” He looked over at Patton and his eyes softened. “It’s also the reason I breathe and the reason I was born. I hate magic, but I think I can learn to love it. Perhaps I should see what you are doing so right that we have so wrong.”

Logan smiled just the slightest bit and nodded in agreement. “I would love for you to visit one day, Roman.” Logan turned to Patton and nodded toward the carriage once more. “We really must be going. Farewell.”

“Bye guys!” Patton jumped into the carriage and waved. “Visit soon, okay?”

Logan followed after and scolded Patton until he sat down. Standing in a carriage ‘could be dangerous’ and Patton simply laughed at him as the carriage pulled away. Virgil and Roman turned and waved as the group made it out the front gates, Patton waving as much as he could until they were out of sight.

Roman sighed and enjoyed the quiet for a moment. “It will be mundane without them here.”

“Yeah.”

Roman looked at Virgil and smirked when their eyes met. “They’re so clueless, you think they’ll realize they have feelings for each other?”

Virgil snorted out a laugh and threw his bag over his shoulder. “Patton? Yes. Logan? Never.”

They turned and started walking back into the castle. “Thank goodness that’s over with. I couldn’t handle the clueless pining any longer.”

“You’re telling me.”

Henry watched the two walk away with his jaw slacked before he huffed. “You two are unbelievable, you know that?” He huffed and made his way up the stairs, quickly catching up to the seer and King. “Hypocrites.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, your majesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just... it's over. Wow. Thank you Jack, my beta reader, for making this more shippy than I thought. Because of her, you can expect a bonus special following Patton and Logan making their way back home coming in the future. I'll be working on it in my spare time, but my main focus is back on Probable Theorem.
> 
> I know the battle in the last chapter was iffy and this one was short and just wrapping everything all up. I just want to mention that I FLIPPED A COIN to see if Patton and Virgil lived, that's why I decided to add in the coin flip at the end. My personal farewell to this story. 
> 
> For a brief summary of what happened, the Dragon Witch attacked Roman when his back was turned before being stabbed by the guard she caught on fire. Roman could not be healed by Patton properly who spent all his energy keeping Logan alive and now will walk with a cane for the rest of his life. On good days he can stretch out and be fine while on others he will be unable to walk. Gone are his sparring days and independence which will eat away at him forever.
> 
> Virgil managed to recover fairly well thanks to Patton after they all managed to get back to the castle. He had decided to stay until Roman brought it up. With Henry healed, he could take back over and Virgil thought he was being pushed out and unnecessary. Unwanted. Once Roman realized this, he had Logan flip a coin. LOGAN had Patton say what it was while he covered it... was it truly tails? Maybe it was heads and they lied? You'll never know. ;)
> 
> Logan is even more protective of Patton who is taking it all in stride. They'll return home and... well... you'll be able to read that soon enough.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who joined me on this adventure. <3


End file.
